Les Héritiers de Libraen
by Syerra
Summary: La mort de Sirius a t elle vraiment été aussi providentielle que sa dernière confrontation avec Lord V. l’a laissé croire? Le dernier héritier des Black, de par son nom, aurait pu représenter bien plus que le protecteur de celui que la prophétie annonçait
1. Halloween 1981

Chapitre I : Halloween 1981

C'était une de ces nuits au firmament d'un noir pesant, impénétrable, presque inquiétant. Sa fraîcheur perçante semblait annoncer l'arrivée prochaine d'un hiver bien plus rude : la pluie était fine, glaciale, ses gouttes insignifiantes virevoltant au grès d'une légère brise nocturne. Mais à travers cette bruine déplaisante, la lune, presque pleine ce soir là, masquait de son éclat chatoyant les rares étoiles qui auraient pu percer le léger voile cotonneux des nuages, son reflet dansant à la surface opaque d'un lac endormi, ridé ça et là par le souffle incessant.

C'était du moins tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir depuis cette petite fenêtre close, à laquelle il était parvenu en se dressant maladroitement sur la pointe de ses pieds menus au sommet d'une boîte aux formes multicolores.

- Alors, Monsieur, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps d'aller faire un gros dodo ?

L'arrachant à sa contemplation dans une étreinte affectueuse, une jeune femme faisant environ trois fois sa taille l'enleva de son poste d'observation pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Son visage fin au teint pâle traduisait une extrême douceur qu'accentuaient son sourire maternel et ses yeux d'un vert surprenant. D'une main malhabile, il saisit une des mèches de sa soyeuse chevelure rousse, dans ce qu'il pensait être un geste de tendresse : sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, en contemplant cette figure enjouée, il sut qu'elle était celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, auprès de qui il ne pourrait jamais ressentir ni peine ni crainte

- Allez hop, au lit mon chéri ! Reprit-elle en souriant.

- Ababa ! Hidoudou ! Balbutia-t-il en guise de protestation.

- Comment ça ababa ? Mais si, mais si ! On va dire au revoir à Papa et Pafoo avant de se coucher !

- Pa. . . Papa ! Pafoo ! Récria-t-il à la mention de ces deux mots.

Se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère, qui descendait des marches d'une hauteur vertigineuse selon son point de vue, il pénétra dans ce qui semblait être la plus vaste pièce de l'habitation :

La lueur incertaine des dernières étincelles d'un feu mourant ambrait les murs de ce salon, sur lesquels valsaient des formes floues lumineuses correspondant aux têtes monstrueuses que projetaient trois citrouilles habilement entaillées, lévitant à quelques centimètres du plafond. Face à face, se dessinaient les ombres de deux hommes silencieux devant l'âtre faiblement éclairé, tout deux focalisés sur le combat acharné d'un fou et d'un cavalier, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne succombe, se brisant vaincu, au centre d'un vieil échiquier.

- Hein ?! C'est quoi cette blague ?! C'est moi qui ai lancé l'assaut ! S'indigna le premier joueur.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je suis le meilleur, y a rien à comprendre, c'est logique ! Se pavana le second en riant. Su ce, Echec et . . .

- Tss ! Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, les choses sérieuses viennent à peine de commencer ! J'annonce : petit roque, roi en G1 et tour en F1 !

- Petit quoi ? T'as pas fini de réinventer les règles façon moldus ?!

- Vous en êtes encore là ! Soupira la jeune femme blasée. Ca va faire combien. . .Cinq heures que vous êtes sur cette partie ?

- Tant que ça ? Quelle heure est-il chérie ? S'étonna le second joueur.

- Une heure passée. . . Vous pourriez en profiter pour faire quelque chose d'incroyable, dormir par exemple, ça vous changerait ! Railla-t-elle d'une voix désabusée.

- Comme si la nuit était faite pour ça ! Plaisanta le premier, bien que son timbre rauque trahissait un épuisement évident.

- Arrête un peu, ça fait deux nuits que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil ! Tu as une mine épouvantable !

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup !

- Je suis sérieuse ! Tu as déjà fait suffisamment ! Ce plan est parfait, ce sont bien tes mots n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, s'approchant du foyer pour en ranimer les braises. Celles-ci découvrirent alors un visage jeune, indéniablement séduisant, en dépit du voile de fatigue et d'inquiétude qui en crispait les traits. Ses cheveux coupés courts d'un noir ébène encadraient avec une négligence des plus élégante des yeux assortis, où se reflétaient alors les flammes ardentes dans lesquelles semblaient se perdre ses pensées.

Après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec la jeune mère, l'autre homme le rejoignit auprès de l'âtre embrasé, révélant à l'enfant le visage rieur de son père. Quoique sa coiffure savamment désordonnée laisse penser qu'il venait de s'éveiller, son regard vif et espiègle affirmait le contraire, posé avec bienveillance sur son meilleur ami derrière de fines lunettes rondes.

- Tu en doutes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.

- Je. . .Non, non. . . Enfin, j'en sais rien. . . Peut-être. . .

- Tu devrais pas ! Ca te fait une ride juste entre les sourcils, comme ça ! Expliqua-t-il en mimant exagérément sa mine renfrognée.

L'homme le regarda perplexe puis secoua la tête avec un léger sourire découragé

- Sérieusement, qui pourrait imaginer une seule seconde que je confie une tâche d'une telle importance à quelqu'un comme Peter ?

- Et si c'était le cas ? Je veux dire. . . Il n'a aucune chance contre lui, je l'aurais envoyé moi-même au suicide !

- Tu t'inquiètes un peu trop ! Il faut au moins reconnaître à Wormtail qu'il a toujours eu un certain talent pour s'esquiver de situations houleuses, et ce n'est sûrement pas maintenant qu'il se mettrait stupidement en danger en sortant de sa cachette !

- Hmm…Marmonna l'autre sans conviction.

- Hé, c'est quoi cet air dépité, ça te ressemble pas Padfoot! S'exclama-t-il avec entrain. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on prenait des risques !

- Peut-être, mais celui-ci est de taille. . .

- Tu oublies que tu as face à toi James William Potter, le grand, l'unique! Déclara-t-il en bombant le torse.

- Ben voyons, tu n'aurais pas oublié « et le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps » ? Ca mérite au moins une fête nationale ça ! Ironisa son épouse

- C'est vrai que j'aurais pu le préciser, bien que ce soit mondialement reconnu. Lui accorda James en souriant.

Padfoot fit une petite moue, à la fois amusé et accablé devant cette candeur surjouée, puis se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil avec lassitude, jetant un œil à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce contre laquelle tambourinait la petite pluie automnale, brusquement transformée en véritable averse ponctuée par à-coups d'un coup de tonnerre retentissant.

- S'il vous arrivait quelque chose. . . Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais… Et à moi non plus. . . Reprit-il finalement dans un murmure.

- Ecoute. . . Continua le jeune père d'une voix soudainement plus concernée. Nous sommes tout aussi conscients de la situation que tu peux l'être, sinon plus. Ca se jouera à pile ou face entre les Londubat et nous, et j'ai tendance à croire que cette fois-ci, le sort ne nous sera pas favorable.

Il marqua une courte pause, soupirant légèrement, puis reprit avec un triste sourire :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas de nous dont il faut s'inquiéter, mais de ce ptit bonhomme là. Tant que Lily et moi sommes auprès de lui, il ne peut rien lui arriver.

Ce dernier se sentit alors transporté dans les bras de son père, quittant la douce chaleur de l'étreinte maternelle pour tournoyer vivement dans les airs. Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse devant ses yeux d'enfant, et quoique cela lui fasse un peu peur, il éclata d'un petit rire aigu qui en réclamait encore. Cet homme, il l'adorait. Il le faisait rire avec ses mimiques amusantes à la limite du gagatisme et ses jeux souvent « aériens » qui lui valaient souvent les réprimandes de sa mère.

- La passe Sirius ? Demanda-t-il en simulant une position de tir.

- Chéri, si tu commences à jouer au Nimbus 1990 avec lui, tu en auras pour toute la nuit ! Je te signale que notre bout de chou devrait déjà dormir depuis un bon moment. Lui fit remarquer Lily.

- Domir ? A veux pa domir moi, a veux zouer avec Papa et Pafoo ! Dit James d'une petite voix enfantine en faisant correspondre les gestes de l'enfant hilare à ses paroles.

- Pafoo ! S'écria ce dernier en gesticulant ses mains en direction de l'intéressé.

- Et dire qu'il a su prononcer ton surnom avant de savoir dire Maman ! Plaisanta Lily à l'intention de Sirius.

- Question de phonétique ! Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il accéda à la demande du nourrisson qui l'appelait dans ses bras : ce dernier émettait de petits gloussements de rire alors que son parrain lui chatouillait le ventre en le berçant pour l'endormir.

- Eh bien ! Tu sais y faire on dirait ! Qui l'eut cru ? Sirius est un vrai Papa poule ! Le taquina James.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je serais parfaitement incapable de m'occuper d'un bébé, j'ai déjà du mal à me surveiller moi-même ! Affirma-t-il, embarrassé.

- T'as le regard dans le vide et un sourire béat en le berçant, c'est révélateur ! Il t'a eu mon vieux, faut assumer maintenant !! Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- N'importe quoi ! Je saurais jamais faire la différence entre le cri réclamant la tétine ou une nouvelle couche ! Et puis, même si c'était le cas, je serais capable de la mettre à l'envers ou de remplir son biberon à la Bierraubeurre !

- Mais bien sur, et tu le nettoierais au récurvite et lui chanterais le dernier hit des Croque-mitaines pour l'endormir c'est ça ?!

- J'irais pas jusque là, ils n'ont aucun talent en comparaison des Crackbrained !

- Hmm…En fait, Reprit Lily, je crois que ce que Jim voulais dire, c'est qu'il. . . Que nous ne regrettons absolument pas notre choix. Acheva-t-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- Je préfère croire, non, je suis persuadé que ce ne sera pas le cas, mais si les choses devaient mal tourner... je sais qu'Harry sera entre de bonnes mains. Confirma son époux d'une voix étonnamment posée.

- N'y songez même pas ! Répliqua Sirius avec fermeté. Evidemment que ça n'arrivera pas ! Les mangemorts tombent un par un sous nos baguettes ou dans les cachots d'Azkaban, et leur maître ne tardera pas à les rejoindre, c'est une question de jours. Et s'il le faut, s'il s'intéresse un peu trop à vous, j'en ferai une affaire personnelle !

- Voilà qui ressemble beaucoup plus au Sirius que je connais ! Commenta James avec un sourire malicieux.

Le concerné le lui rendit avec la même expression, puis se relevant en douceur pour ne pas trop secouer le poupon aux yeux verts qui achevait un bâillement, il reprit à l'intention de Lily :

- J'ai suffisamment abusé de ton hospitalité pour ce soir, je ne vais plus tarder à y aller je pense. . .

- Avec cette averse, à cette heure-ci ? Certainement pas ! Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis !

- Je prendrais par-dessus les nuages c'est pas un problème. J'aimerais m'assurer que tout va bien du côté de Peter. . .

- Sirius. . .

- Oui, je sais ! De toutes façons, je devrais recevoir la visite de quelques mangemorts je présume, alors autant être là pour les accueillir. Ironisa-t-il.

- Pas de tentative stupidement héroïque, promis ? L'avertit-t-elle du ton d'une mère parlant à son fils.

- Comme si c'était dans mon tempérament ! Répondit-il innocemment avant de reprendre à l'intention de James. Je passerai probablement voir Moony en premier. Je vais bien réussir à le persuader de profiter de son déguisement d'une nuit pour aller réclamer des Berties-Crochues aux portes de son voisinage !

- C'est vrai que c'est la pleine lune ce soir ! Ah, la belle époque de nos escapades nocturnes !

- Va dire ça à Remus, je suis pas certain qu'il partage ton enthousiasme ! Surtout depuis que la potion tue-loup a été découverte !

- Tu parles ! Je parie qu'il doit s'ennuyer ferme maintenant ! Vivement que cette histoire se termine pour qu'on remette ça !

Sirius acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête, souligné du sourire calculateur propre au maraudeur qu'il était.

- Et comment ! La prochaine fois, on emmènera mini Prongs avec nous ! Ajouta-t-il avec entrain, en rendant le bébé à sa mère.

- Compte là-dessus ! Gronda-t-elle avec suspicion.

- Il faut bien former la relève si on ne veut pas que notre œuvre tombe dans l'oubli ! Le règlement intérieur de Poudlard serait bien inutile s'il ne servait pas à être enfreint !!

- Je me demande quelle forme il prendrait en animagi. . . Songea Prongs à voix haute.

- Un faon sans doute ! Assura Padfoot avec conviction.

- Il n'en est pas question !! C'est pas vrai, vous ne changerez donc jamais tous les deux ?

Ils échangèrent un regard interloqué.

- Non ! Répondirent-ils en cœur d'une voix énonçant l'évidence.

Lily se tapa le front de la paume de la main, découragée.

- Allez, cette fois, je décolle pour de bon. Reprit Sirius en cherchant les clés de sa moto. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez le moindre souci, je garde le miroir à porté de main. . . Je te mettrai échec et math demain Prongs? Ajouta-t-il en montrant l'échiquier du doigt, où les pions laissés à leurs postes s'étaient endormis d'ennui.

- Espère toujours ! Rétorqua en riant ce dernier, lui donnant une bourrade amicale en guise d'au revoir.

- Baba Pafoo ! S'exclama l'enfant dans ses bras en attrapant une manche de son blouson en cuir.

- Bye bye Harry ! Répondit « Pafoo » en lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux. On se revoit très vite. . .

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. . .


	2. Rendezvous, Square Grimmaurd

Chapitre II : Rendez-vous, Square Grimmaurd  


On n'entendit alors que le murmure monotone du vent parmi les feuilles des arbres parfaitement taillés bordant Privet Drive. Comme bercé par cet air lancinant, chaque foyer semblait dormir d'un paisible sommeil, et la lumière incertaine des réverbères longeant ces jardins géométriques ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre à son tour, plongeant alors la ruelle déserte dans les ténèbres d'un ciel d'encre.

Mais c'est dans la plus petite chambre du numéro 4 que débute réellement notre histoire. Bien que peu meublée, son contenu était pour le moins curieux : d'énormes livres d'aspect ancien, aux pages jaunies et reliures d'or superbes s'entassaient au coin d'une vieille table bancale, faisant office de bureau ; dans l'armoire à côté de l'entrée, dont une des portes refusait obstinément de se fermer, dépassait le tissus noir d'une longue robe légèrement froissée, et contre la fenêtre entrouverte, les rideaux oscillant faiblement sous les courants d'air laissaient apparaître, à intervalle régulier, le manche luisant d'un balai soigneusement entretenu.

Seule la respiration régulière d'un jeune homme, étendu sur le lit trop étroit pour lui, troublait le silence alentour. Mais ses yeux mi-clos, deux émeraudes éclatantes, trahissaient le fait qu'il soit toujours éveillé.

Bien sur, ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas le programme scolaire du collège Poudlard ne verrai sûrement pas là des devoirs de vacances pour une matière optionnelle particulièrement fastidieuse : l'occlumancie. Il s'agit à proprement parler de faire le vide dans son esprit pour empêcher toute intrusion dans ses pensées, et plus particulièrement ses rêves. . . Bien qu'Harry Potter n'ait jamais eu d'affinités particulières avec cette matière, probablement parce qu'il en avait encore moins avec celui qui la lui enseignait, un évènement tragique, s'étant déroulé quelques semaines auparavant, lui avait apporté la motivation nécessaire pour faire des progrès spectaculaires en peu de temps. Aussi, avait-il appris à mieux cerner son inconscient pour parvenir à des résultats étonnants : Des souvenirs, aussi bien primordiaux que sans intérêt, avaient ainsi refait surface, bien qu'il ne se rappela même pas de les avoir jamais vécu. Parmi eux, celui du tristement connu Halloween de l'année 1981 était récurrent. Malgré tout, ce souvenir qu'il croyait avoir oublié ne l'emmenait jamais plus loin que l'instant du départ de son parrain, et ce malgré les efforts qu'il fournissait pour l'approfondir.

Mais une telle concentration ne dure jamais longtemps, et ce fut la sonnerie suraiguë de son réveil qui l'arracha de cette torpeur. Essayant de faire taire le bruit insupportable à coups d'oreiller répétés, de peur d'éveiller les Dursley dans une rage folle, s'il était toutefois possible qu'ils fussent plus désagréables qu'à l'accoutumé, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement la signification de cette alarme : depuis maintenant vingt-sept secondes, il avait seize ans.

Cela ne faisait que quelques années seulement que son anniversaire était devenu un jour à part pour lui, car jusqu'alors il ne se trouvait personne pour le lui souhaiter. Ainsi, ce fut presque sans surprise, mais toujours avec le même plaisir, qu'il ne tarda pas à distinguer trois. . . non, quatre silhouettes volantes se dessiner à l'horizon, avant de se lever d'un bond pour les accueillir. Les quatre volatiles s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre dans une bourrasque de plumes, chacun piaillant plus fort que l'autre pour réclamer la priorité. Mais ce fut l'atterrissage pour le moins acrobatique du plus jeune qui attira les regards, succombant au poids de sa charge, trois fois plus grosse que lui. Il dépassait à peine la taille d'un vif d'or et possédait sans aucun doute la même vivacité, voletant autour du visage de Harry en poussant de petits cris joyeux, visiblement très fier de sa performance.

Se fut ensuite le tour d'une chouette majestueuse, dont le plumage d'une blancheur immaculée n'avait rien à envier à la plus belle fourrure d'hermine : après avoir lancé un hululement de reproche à l'intention de son prédécesseur survolté, elle déposa sur le lit son paquet avant de se percher dignement sur l'épaule de son maître, lui mordillant affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille. Enfin, les deux derniers arrivés étaient de la même espèce : il s'agissait de deux Moyens Ducs cendrés, dont l'un portait également ce qui semblait être un cadeau, quoique maladroitement enrubanné, et le second un parchemin d'aspect officiel si on en croyait le sceau pourpre qui y était apposé.

- Quelle chance ! Marmonna Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Les résultats des BUSE et la liste des fournitures scolaires ! Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir !

Détachant la lettre de sa patte pour lui rendre la liberté, il l'observa un instant sans oser l'ouvrir, se contentant d'observer l'adresse du destinataire :

_Mr Harry Potter_

_3ème chambre à gauche, premier étage_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

Puis la déposant sans y accorder un second regard, il se retourna vers le premier paquet, accompagné d'une petite carte dont il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture irrégulière

_Salut Harry,_

_Bon anniversaire vieux !_

_Plus qu'un an à attendre avant de passer le permis de transplanage ! Si ces deux idiots de Fred et George ont pu l'avoir du premier coup, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement pour nous, pas vrai ? Enfin, je dis ça, mais je suis tellement nerveux pendant les examens que je serai capable d'atterrir sur la tête d'un moldu ou en Roumanie. . . Enfin, j'en profiterai pour aller voir Charlie ! _

_En parlant de ça, mes parents ont pu économiser suffisamment cette année pour lui rendre visite cet été. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de vacances. . . Maman était plutôt réticente, à l'idée de me laisser seul avec Ginny, mais quand je lui ai dit que j'étais quand même avec mes trois grands frères adultes, bizarrement elle était encore moins rassurée ! _

_Enfin, quatre grands frères. Bien qu'il y ait toujours une certaine tension, Percy a décidé de revenir vivre à la maison après avoir marmonné ce qui ressemblait à des excuses à Papa. Je crois qu'il t'en doit aussi et aimerait que je te les transmette, mais tu sais comment il est ! Son égo a atteint des proportions pouvant rivaliser avec celles de ce crétin de Lockhart ! _

_Sinon, le magasin de « Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux » est un vrai succès depuis son ouverture ! Mes frangins commencent déjà à faire des bénéfices, même Maman a du le reconnaître ! Ils voulaient d'ailleurs t'en remercier, le second paquet c'est de leur part : je serais toi, je l'ouvrirai avec précaution, on sait jamais ! _

_A bientôt ! Peut-être plus tôt qu'on ne le croit !  
Ron_

Dans le plus gros des deux colis, il trouva effectivement un ensemble d'échantillons des nouvelles inventions des deux Weasley. Il examina chaque article avec un intérêt amusé, quoiqu'il n'eut aucune idée de l'usage du petit flacon turquoise au liquide douteux, de la sphère orangée aux lueurs chatoyantes, ou encore d'une boite de bonbons gélatineux qu'il ne serait sûrement pas prudent de goûter ! Seul indice, un mot des jumeaux : « A notre client privilégié, fais-en bon usage (particulièrement sur ton cousin primate !) »

Il eut un petit rire en imaginant sa tante Pétunia hystérique, découvrant à son réveil le couloir du premier étage transformé en marécage ! Peut-être était-ce là une de leurs plus brillantes créations, au grand dam d'une certaine employée du ministère de la Magie !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le second paquet, il eut la surprise d'y trouver une montre à l'aspect des plus. . . moldu ! Ayant cassé la sienne lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, l'idée était bien trouvée : elle était certes bon marché, mais il n'en fut pas moins touché, d'autant qu'il devait s'agir d'une véritable merveille aux yeux d'Arthur Weasley. . . Et d'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, on reconnaissait bien sa signature ! N'indiquant pas seulement l'heure, son mécanisme était semblable à celui de l'horloge de grand-mère, située dans la salle de séjour du Terrier : une aiguille pour chacun de ses proches, lui indiquant où ils se trouvaient à l'instant même, ce qui l'avait toujours fasciné !

Il remarqua avec étonnement que seule son aiguille était pointée sur _Home._

Ron et Ginny était sur _Guest_

Hermione sur _Abroad_

Et Hagrid, bien entendu sur_ School_

La carte attachée au paquet apporté par Hedwige était, en revanche, écrite d'un style plus mature et d'une propreté irréprochable :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, (chestit rozhden den en Bulgare), ainsi que tout ce que tu peux souhaiter de mieux, particulièrement la réussite pour tes BUSE ! Comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai accepté cette année l'invitation de Viktor à passer quelques semaines chez lui ! Lorsque je l'ai annoncé à Ron, il m'a répondu par une beuglante cet idiot !_

_Enfin, j'apprends des choses absolument passionnantes ici !! Tu te rends compte que les Dragwolves à crêtes existent toujours dans ce pays ?! C'est incroyable !_

_Sinon, est-ce que tu t'es décidé pour la filière à suivre cette année ? Je ne comprends pas qu'ils nous obligent à limiter nos choix à 6 matières, c'est révoltant ! Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à abandonner l'une d'elle ! _

_Enfin. . . Je rentre vers le 15 Août, tu penses que l'on pourrait se voir durant la dernière semaine des vacances, pour aller chercher nos fournitures ensemble sur le chemin de traverse ? J'ai cru comprendre que Ron était d'accord entre deux hurlements !_

_Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir renvoyé Hedwige plus tôt depuis ta dernière lettre, mais je ne savais pas comment te faire parvenir ton cadeau alors. . . J'ai hésité longtemps avant de choisir, mais finalement, j'ai opté pour quelque chose qui te serais sûrement plus utile qu'un simple gadget : « L'histoire de Poudlard » ! Vous ne pourrez plus dire que je suis la seule à la connaître dans l'établissement ! _

_Je t'enverrai une nouvelle lettre très prochainement, si la famille Krum veut bien me laisser emprunter leur hibou, mais d'ici là, ne fais pas de bêtises hein ? Passe de bonnes vacances Harry !_

_Hermione_

Il lança un coup d'œil méfiant au colis qui y était joint : son volume laissait supposer que l'ouvrage devait faire dans les 2000 pages. . . Il l'ouvrit néanmoins sans grand empressement. . . Sa mine déconfite laissa alors place à une expression stupéfaite bien plus enthousiaste : inscrit en lettres capitales brillantes, il pouvait lire l'intitulé de l'œuvre : _« Wizardplayer : la référence sportive à travers le monde et les âges »_ au dessus d'un petit mot écrit rapidement _« Je t'ai bien eu ! »_

Le feuilletant précautionneusement, il découvrit qu'il existait bien plus de sports sorciers qu'il ne l'imaginait, et à vrai dire, à l'exception du Quidditch, il ne connaissait aucun de ceux présentés à chaque chapitre, quoique leurs règles s'apparentent souvent à celles des jeux Moldus : Il découvrit entre autre les courses aériennes d'Hippogriffes, le Maho Tsukaido, d'origine asiatique, mêlant arts martiaux et sortilèges, ou encore le Swimshot, un sport collectif ressemblant légèrement au Handball, mais se déroulant entièrement sous l'eau. Les joueurs avaient-ils recours aux branchiflores avant chaque match ? C'est ce qu'il lui sembla en observant les illustrations d'un stade bondé : les joueurs se mouvaient avec grâce dans une sorte d'aquarium géant bordé par des gradins immenses d'où les spectateurs leur adressaient de grands gestes d'encouragement.

Ce fut le hululement agacé du troisième hibou qui le sorti de sa lecture, faisant claquer son bec d'un air indigné. A cet instant seulement, il se souvint du dernier colis. Il y découvrit un énorme gâteau aux couleurs acidulées, dont la consistance laissait sérieusement penser que la farine avait été malencontreusement remplacée par un sac de ciment plâtre ! L'identité de l'expéditeur ne faisait aucun doute.

_Mon cher Harry_,

_J'espère que cette lettre t'arrivera en temps et en heure pour te souhaiter de tout cœur, un très joyeux anniversaire !_

_J'ai eu du mal à me procurer cette chouette, c'est un peu le branle-bas de combat à Poudlard ! Tout le personnel s'active pour remettre un peu d'ordre au sein de l'établissement depuis le passage de la tornade Ombrage _

_Dumbledore doit revoir entièrement la législation concernant les relations entre l'école et le Ministère. Il parle de faire une institution indépendante, ou quelque chose dans le style, je ne suis pas très callé en droit ! _

_J'espère te retrouver dans ma classe cette année, ton correcteur m'a fait part de tes excellents résultats dans ma matière, je suis fier de toi !_

_N'hésite pas à m'écrire si tes Moldus te font encore des misères !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Hagrid_

L'épreuve de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avait été plutôt simple, il aurait espéré avoir aussi bien réussi dans les autres matières. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. . . D'une main légèrement tremblante, il saisit le parchemin scellé. . . Pourquoi recevait-il ses résultats aussi tard ? Etait-ce mauvais signe ? Se décidant enfin à détacher la cire écarlate, il déroula lentement le papier rugueux.

Candidat N°49856255

Nom: Potter

Prénoms: Harry, James

Date de Naissance: 31/07/1980

Domicile: 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Correcteur : Professeur Marchebank

EPREUVE DU BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORECELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

Astronomie : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .A

Botanique : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . E

Défense contre les forces du Mal : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .O

Divination : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .D

Histoire : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . P

Métamorphose : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . E

Potions : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . O

Soins aux créatures Magiques : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . O

Sortilèges : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . E

Interdit, il relut une dizaine de fois ses résultats pour être sur de ne pas mélanger les lignes, en reliant du bout du doigt le nom de la matière à la note correspondante. Les D et P en Divination et Histoire n'avaient rien d'étonnant. Les cours du professeurs Binns avait le don de le faire rentrer dans un état second au bout des cinq premières minutes de cours, habitude qu'il n'abandonna pas le jour de l'examen lorsqu'il s'assoupit sur sa copie en cherchant l'inspiration. Pour ce qui était de Trelawney, on pouvait dire qu'elle enseignait une matière dans laquelle ses aptitudes étaient très discutables, son « troisième œil » ne s'étant ouvert que deux fois dans une quinzaine d'années.

Concernant sa note d'Astronomie, il avait l'excuse d'avoir été aux premières loges de l'agression de deux professeurs par des représentants du Ministère.

En réalité, ce qui lui paraissait absolument incroyable était la note attribuée à l'épreuve de Potions. . . Etait-ce bien un O ? Ou peut-être était-ce un zéro pointé, ce qui se rapprochait davantage de sa moyenne annuelle dans cette matière ! Et pourtant. . . C'était bien la note maximale qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : bien que la perspective de devoir supporter les railleries de Rogue pendant deux ans était rageante, ses ambitions de devenir Auror lui semblèrent plus accessibles que jamais. Peut-être aurait-il le talent de ses parents ou. . . de son parrain ?

A cette pensée, bien qu'il éprouvait une grande fierté en se remémorant leur brillante carrière, une tristesse insondable voilât son regard, ressentant comme un vide douloureux dans sa poitrine. . .

Il était reconnaissant à Ron, Hermione et Hagrid d'avoir éviter d'aborder le sujet dans leurs correspondances, mais il lui serait impossible de le contourner indéfiniment. Chaque fois qu'une personne avait tenté d'en discuter avec lui, il avait feint l'indifférence ou s'était emporté violemment, avant de se réfugier dans ses souvenirs en s'isolant loin des regards. . . Il ne trouvait toujours pas le courage de prononcer ces mots. . . Peut-être avait-il peur que cela le condamne vraiment ? Le refus d'être à nouveau seul ? Ou n'avait-il seulement pas encore réalisé ?

Malgré tout, il avait l'impression d'avoir énormément mûri depuis ce triste jour, prenant conscience d'avoir donner trop d'importance à des futilités : sa réputation, ses histoires de cœur. . .Il y avait bien plus important, il le savait désormais.

Poussant un long soupir, il savait bien que cela ne changerait rien d'avoir des regrets, aussi, rapporta-t-il son attention sur la missive de Poudlard.

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vos résultats au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire vous sont des plus favorables pour votre passage en second cycle au sein de notre établissement._

_C'est pourquoi, en vue d'adapter au mieux votre parcours scolaire à vos ambitions professionnelles, nous vous demandons de sélectionner, parmi les matières suivantes, celles que vous souhaiterez présenter lors du Concours International d'ASPIC à l'issue de votre septième année. Elles doivent être au nombre de 5, avec la possibilité de choisir une option supplémentaire que vous marquerez en marge. Attention, il est bien évident que vous ne pouvez choisir une matière pour laquelle vos résultats ne correspondent pas aux attentes minimales du professeur l'enseignant, que vous trouverez au verso de ce parchemin._

_Veillez croire, cher Mr. Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-Adjointe de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard_

Bien entendu, Harry cocha en priorité _« Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ », ainsi que _« Métamorphose »_ et _« Sortilèges »._ Avec une grimace de dégoût, il se résigna également à sélectionner « Potions » sans grande conviction. En cinquième choix, il choisît _« Soins aux Créatures Magiques »,_ non pas que cela soit primordial à la profession d'Auror, mais cela lui permettrait de voir Hagrid fréquemment, d'autant qu'il ne les surchargeait jamais en devoirs. . . Au final, il ne resta que deux cases vides : Astronomie et Botanique. S'apprêtant à replier le parchemin, il se souvint alors des conseils du professeur McGonnagal lors de son rendez-vous pédagogique concernant son orientation _« Pour devenir Auror, il vous faudra d'excellentes notes Potter. Ils demandent au moins cinq ASPIC avec la mention « Effort Exceptionnel » au minimum ». _N'était-ce pas un peu risqué de se limiter aux matières obligatoires ? Pesant le pour et le contre, il choisit finalement l'option Botanique, n'ayant jamais eu de difficultés particulière dans cette matière. Il trempa sa plume usée dans l'encrier et commença à l'inscrire dans l'espace prévu à cet effet. Mais alors, quelque chose de curieux se produisit. En tentant de former le « B », comme si la plume décidait par elle-même, la majuscule devint un A. Il en fut de même pour le o, qui se transforma en n. Malgré son étonnement, la plume continua d'écrire sous ses doigts pour finalement former un mot dont il ignorait le sens : Animencie

- Qu'est-ce que. . .

Il tenta de raturer l'inscription. . . Sans succès. La pointe de sa plume semblait s'assécher automatiquement dès qu'elle entrait en contact avec le papier. Après quelques essais infructueux, sa moue contrariée se transforma en un léger sourire narquois.

- Comme d'habitude, on me laisse libre de choisir ce que je veux, à condition que ça corresponde à ce qu'on a déjà décidé pour moi !

Si c'était ce que voulait Dumbledore, car il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible, alors soit, il suivrait des cours d'Animencie, bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

Il signa au bas du parchemin en datant, puis l'enroula à nouveau. Toujours perchée sur son épaule, Hedwige l'observait avec curiosité, la tête inclinée de côté, avant de lui tendre noblement la patte.

- Tu dois être épuisée par le voyage, ça peut bien attendre demain ! Repose-toi pour ce soir, d'accord ?

Elle hulula doucement en lui donnant un petit coup de tête reconnaissant, puis rentra docilement dans sa cage, non sans lancer un regard réprobateur à Coquecigrue qui s'y était déjà perché par habitude, dormant la tête sous l'aile. Néanmoins, elle se résigna à partager sa chambre pour cette nuit et en fit autant.

Jetant un dernier regard aux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu, il aperçu derrière les articles des jumeaux Weasley son réveil affichant : 2:03. Bien que le lendemain (ou plutôt le jour même) fût un Dimanche, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de grasse matinée pour lui, aussi, se glissa-t-il sous ses draps silencieusement pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une lumière d'un blanc aveuglant submergeait les alentours : chaque forme, chaque couleur, était baignée dans cet éclat laiteux, rendant toute distinction impossible, aussi loin que son regard lui permit de voir. Un silence total, d'une telle lourdeur qu'il en devenait assourdissant, à l'exception peut-être d'un son étouffé, à peine perceptible, raisonnant au loin, comme un froissement de textile ou un éventuel bruit d'eau.

Se levant avec lenteur, Harry éprouva une étrange sensation de légèreté, comme s'il flottait dans les airs, comme si la plante de ses pieds ne faisait qu'effleurer le sol à chaque pas. Se frottant vigoureusement les yeux, il tenta de reconnaître quelque chose, mais rien, à l'exception du bruissement lointain, n'était perceptible. . . Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il se laissa guidé par cette résonance insolite. . .

- Harry. . .

A chaque pas, elle devenait plus précise. . .

- Oh hé ! Harry !

Les contours d'un paysage semblaient se dessiner dans le flou. . .

- Ne fais pas semblant, je sais très bien que tu m'entends !

D'autres formes mouvantes. . .

- BON SANG !! TU VAS TE LEVER OUI ?!!

A cet instant, sa vue devint très nette, découvrant le visage bourru de l'oncle Vernon, et reprit toutes ses couleurs, particulièrement sur ses joues d'un violet agressif, lui donnant plus que jamais une tête de figue ! A en croire ses mains moites crispées fermement sur les épaules du jeune homme, il avait du le secouer avec force pour lui faire ouvrir un œil.

- 'jour. Marmonna Harry, en tentant de reconstituer son environnement après ce réveil brutal, en se demandant qui il était, où il était, et l'identité du joufflu moustachu à l'air furieux.

- « 'Jour » ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? S'écria avec colère son oncle. Tu te moques de moi ? Je te donne vingt secondes pour descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner ! Les amis de Dudley viennent fêter son anniversaire aujourd'hui, et tu n'as pas intérêt à traîner encore en bas lorsqu'ils seront là, compris ?

Pour Harry, cet ordre s'avérait aussi nécessaire que si on lui avait conseillé de ne pas rester sur le trajet d'un troupeau de gnous paniqués. Mais s'abstenant de le faire remarquer à son oncle, il répondit simplement :

- Ouais, compris. . .

Ne décolérant pas, mais il s'agissait certainement d'un état naturel chez lui, le père Dursley continuait de le fixer d'un air de défi, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide en grommelant des sons incohérents.

Après avoir retrouver à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, Harry se leva à son tour, s'étirant longuement en baillant. Jetant un œil à la cage d'Hedwige, il vit la chouette blanche s'agiter avec impatience, scandalisée par les hurlements de l'oncle Vernon, alors que Coq semblait toujours dormir d'un paisible sommeil, probablement habitué à ceux de Mrs. Weasley devant les exploits de ses fils !

Sans attendre qu'il le lui demande, elle se posta devant le parchemin de Poudlard en attendant ses instructions. Harry le lui attacha précautionneusement à la patte ; puis la laissa prendre son envol après une dernière caresse. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point dans le dégradé rosé de l'aurore, il détacha son regard de l'horizon pour suivre le même chemin que son oncle.

En entrant dans la cuisine, le même tableau, inchangé depuis quinze ans se présentait à ces yeux : La tante Pétunia, toujours à l'affût, était fidèle au poste devant la fenêtre aux rideaux fleuris, espérant que l'homme en imperméable qu'elle soupçonnait d'être l'amant de la sœur du mari de sa voisine reviendrait aujourd'hui. Quand à l'Oncle Vernon, il maugréait inlassablement sur l'incapacité du Gouvernement en regardant les informations : il était question des grèves des transports communs.

- Regarde-moi ça ! Ca fait deux semaines que ça dure et bien entendu, que fait le Ministre des transports ? Rien, comme d'habitude ! Et pendant ce temps, ce sont les gens honnêtes et travailleurs qui restent bloqués pendant des heures dans la circulation ou dans les files d'attentes des stations services !

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Approuva avec ferveur son épouse sans avoir rien écouté de ce qu'il avait dit.

Sans prêter attention non plus aux commentaires de son oncle, Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle, sachant depuis longtemps qu'il n'y aurait pas à espérer le moindre grognement en guise de bonjour. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas dire que les menaces de Maugrey lors de son arrivé à la voix 9 ¾ n'avait eu aucun impact sur sa famille : désormais, il avait droit à des repas presque équilibrés, la permission de regarder les informations, aussi absurde que cela paraisse à son oncle, et le mot hibou n'était plus aussi formellement interdit dans leur vocabulaire, quoique la tante Pétunia prétendait s'être découverte une allergie soudaine à ces oiseaux.

- Ca va aller loin cette histoire ! Continua Vernon, alors qu'un reportage concernant les dangers potentiels de nouveaux OGM touchait à sa fin. Avec tous ces pesticides, c'est nous qu'ils vont finir par empoisonner !

_« . . . Mais les résultats des analyses ne sont pas encore fiables à 100. Affaire à suivre. . ._

_Du nouveau concernant l'affaire Black, qui n'avait pas donner de suite depuis bientôt un an. . . »_

Sur le point de mordre dans son morceau de pain, Harry s'immobilisa soudain, le regard figé sur l'écran du téléviseur.

_« En effet, le prétendu auteur du meurtre de 13 personnes en 1981, poursuivi par les autorités publiques depuis son évasion il y a trois ans de cela, aurait été innocenté il y a quelques jours, suite à la découverte du véritable responsable de ces crimes, dont l'identité ne nous à pas encore été communiquée. Cependant, il semblerait que Black n'ait pu jouir de sa réhabilitation : selon nos envoyés spéciaux, cet homme âgé aujourd'hui de 37 ans, aurait disparu il y a bientôt un mois dans d'obscures circonstances. De plus amples informations prochainement. . ._

_Ce matin, le salon des amis de la truffe a ouverts ses portes aux amateurs, avec pas moins de. . . »_

La minute qui suivi sembla durer une éternité. Sans dire un mot, Harry se leva précipitamment, débarrassa son assiette encore pleine, et essaya de sortir comme il était arrivé.

- Une minute mon garçon. . . Prononça la voix étonnement calme de son oncle

Harry soupira profondément de dépit, puis, acceptant la défaite, fit de nouveau face aux parents Dursley.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il de la façon la plus dégagée possible.

- Ce Black, c'est bien ton parrain ?

- Sans blague ?

- Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles ! (ça va être difficile. . . Songea Harry) Tu ne nous as jamais dit qu'il avait été innocenté.

- Parce que je n'en savais rien. Et même si ça avait été le cas, vous m'auriez cru peut-être ? C'est pas toi qui disais que sa coupe de cheveux en faisait déjà un coupable parfait ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- Surveille ton langage ! Gronda Pétunia

- Ai-je été impoli ? Remarqua-t-il innocemment. C'était une simple question !

- Disparu dans des circonstances obscures ? Répéta lentement Vernon d'une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse. Mais je suppose que toi, tu dois bien savoir où il est ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Répondit-il froidement, n'ayant aucune envie de se lancer dans de longues explications auxquelles ils ne comprendraient, de toutes façons, rien.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, innocenté ou non, quelqu'un qui a été enfermé pendant une dizaine d'années en prison a forcément quelque chose à se reprocher. Reprit l'oncle Vernon, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. Pas fréquentable ces gens-là, l'incarcération laisse toujours des marques. . .

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors tais-toi ! Répliqua Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Pardon ? Tu me demandes de me taire ?! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton plus ironique qu'énervé. Je suis encore ici chez moi, ce qui n'est pas ton cas mon bonhomme !

- Si j'avais pu partir, je n'aurais pas attendu que tu m'en donnes la permission !

- Arrête avec tes grands airs ! C'est bien le propre de ceux de ton espèce de se croire supérieurs, tes parents étaient pareils !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne les connaissais même pas ! Souffla-t-il, menant une lutte violente contre lui-même pour retenir sa colère bouillonnante.

- Encore une chance ! Mais vous êtes tous du même moule, et que ça te plaise ou non, je te dirais ce que j'en pense : les anormaux dans ton genre sont une plaie pour le pays ! Une secte malsaine et dangereuse pour les gens respectables !

- Les gens respectables ? Tu veux sûrement parler de ces personnes suffisantes qui se permettent de juger ceux qui dérangent leur petit monde égoïste, parce que leur vie est si minable qu'ils préfèrent se mêler de celle des autres ?!!

- SALE GAMIN INSOLENT !! Hurla Vernon, le visage parfaitement assorti à la nappe de coquelicots.

- Ho oh ! Tu t'es senti visé ?

- ENCORE UN MOT ET…

- Tu me jettes dehors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Il hésita une seconde, sachant que cette option, aussi tentante soit-elle, était impossible, puis choisi finalement.

- FILE DANS TA CHAMBRE !

- Merci bien ! S'exclama Harry avec une politesse exagérée

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sorti de la cuisine sans ajouter un mot. En remontant dans sa chambre, il aperçu Dudley, (pour qui les régimes dit draconiens n'avaient décidément eu aucun effet depuis l'année passée), assis sur la plus haute marche des escaliers, la bouche entrouverte et le regard indigné. Il avait du rester posté ici durant toute la conversation, ravi d'entendre une des crises historiques de son père mais frustré de voir son cousin s'en tirer à si bon compte. Harry ne fit pourtant pas attention à lui et continua de monter les marches, sans même lui accorder un regard lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Ce fut seulement au seuil de sa porte, remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, qu'il s'adressa à lui d'un ton faussement compatissant.

- Tu sais, si tu te demandes comment descendre sans rester coincer entre le mur et la rampe, essaye de te laisser rouler jusqu'en bas, ça ira tout seul !

Puis fermant sa porte, il fit quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber avec lassitude sur son lit toujours défait. Combien de temps mettrait son oncle à venir le barricader dans sa chambre cette fois ? Mais la sonnette retentissante de la porte d'entrée ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer le décompte des minutes. . .

- La bande à Big Dumb, il manquait plus que ça. . .

Il remonta ses draps d'un geste vif au dessus de sa tête, en se demandant pour quelle raison il s'était levé ce matin. Ce furent les vagues protestations de sa tante qu'il crut entendre au rez-de-chaussée et le bruit de pas lourds en direction de sa chambre qui lui apportèrent la réponse : ouvrant sa porte avec fracas, le visage livide de son oncle apparut durant une fraction de seconde, le temps de lui ordonner dans un style télégraphique « en bas, tout de suite » avant de redescendre.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Au bas des dernières marches cependant, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru entendre plus tôt, la voix grinçante de Pétunia se perdant encore en lamentations :

- . . . C'est une honte !! Vous ne pouvez pas nous poursuivre jusqu'ici! N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de violation de domicile ?!

- Sauf votre respect Madame, je n'ai rien fait de tel.

- Vous venez encore nous menacer c'est ça hein? Mais je vous préviens, on ne se laissera pas faire !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, si vous vous montrez raisonnable il n'y a pas de raison d'en arriver là !

- Alors vous admettez ! C'est du harcèlement, et chez nous, c'est passible de prison !

- De quoi parlez-vous ? J'ai simplement demandé si Harry était ici, mais j'ignorais que les moldus avaient des lois interdisant toute visite matinale!

Harry resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, comme stupefixé. Cette voix posée et bienveillante lui était familière, mais, voir la personne à qui elle appartenait attablée devant une tasse de thé avec sa tante Pétunia relevait de la science-fiction !

- P-Professeur Lupin ?

L'homme en question se retourna vivement vers lui, un sourire affable se dessinant sur son visage fatigué.

- Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il avait une certaine allure dans le costume trois pièces qu'il avait du emprunté, mais, bien que son regard alerte n'ait rien perdu de sa vivacité, jamais il ne lui avait paru si épuisé. . .Les évènements récents lui avaient donné de nouveaux cheveux blancs, et malgré le ton enjoué qu'il voulait donner à sa voix, sa tonalité mélancolique était néanmoins perceptible.

- Et vous ? Si je m'attendais à vous voir !

Disant cela, il fut embarrassé de constater que lui-même était toujours en pyjama.

- Oui, j'arrive un peu à l'improviste. . . Reprit-il en remarquant sa gène. Et je m'en excuse, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la tante Pétunia outrée.

- C'est une bonne surprise, vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il cherchait les mots justes à employer. Finalement, il toussa faiblement pour s'éclaircir la voix, et repris avec un air d'excuse.

- J'aurais souhaité avoir un autre motif pour ma visite. . . Mais j'ai cru préférable, pour toi comme pour moi. . .

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry, perdant son sourire

Il lui désigna une chaise en face de lui.

- Assieds-toi. . .

- Je préfère. . .

- . . .S'il te plait.

Devant le regard pressant de Lupin, il s'exécuta docilement, sans prêter attention au reste de la famille Dursley, partagée entre l'envie de fuir et l'avidité d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je suppose que c'est à propos de. . . Commença Harry d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui. Comme tu l'as sans doute entendu, même la presse moldue l'a officialisé.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse pour ne pas l'interrompre.

- C'est aussi pénible pour moi, je peux te l'assurer, mais. . . j'ai tenu à te l'apporter en main propre.

Il ouvrit sa mallette usagée pour en sortir un parchemin interminable qu'il tendit à Harry. Le saisissant avec une certaine appréhension, il le déroula maladroitement et commença à le parcourir, chaque nouvelle ligne transformant un peu plus l'expression de son visage, alors que sa tante essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule sans y parvenir, n'apercevant rien d'autre qu'un vieux bout de papier taché. Au bout d'un instant, arrivé à la moitié du parchemin, il releva son visage anxieux vers Lupin, avant de demander d'une voix éraillée :

- Sirius a. . .

- Fait de toi son légataire universel. Termina calmement Lupin en le regardant fixement.

- Attendez une seconde… Légataire ? Il est mort ?! S'écria Vernon sans la moindre délicatesse.

- C'est ridicule ! Il n'y a rien d'inscrit sur cette serpillière ! S'exclama malgré elle Pétunia.

- C'est parce que la plupart de nos documents officiels ne peuvent être lu que par leur destinataire, par soucis de confidentialité. Expliqua calmement le professeur.

Repliant le testament avec lenteur, il lui sembla avoir perdu sa voix, où plutôt, tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'aucune ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Il entendit vaguement Lupin se lever de sa chaise, alors qu'il fixait obstinément une miette de pain sur la table, ne sachant comment réagir. . . On venait d'éteindre en lui une dernière lueur d'espoir, si vacillante soit-elle. De fermer cette porte qu'il refusait de condamner. . . C'était un peu comme s'il avait perdu ses parents une seconde fois. . .

Mais la main amicale posée sur son épaule le sorti de cette amère réflexion.

- Harry, je sais que tu as déjà du entendre ça des dizaines de fois. . . mais je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, sûrement plus que tu ne le crois . . .

Il se contenta de lever vers lui un regard vide, signifiant clairement « Effectivement, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit ! »

- Mon troisième frère m'a quitté. Même si l'un d'eux vit encore à moitié, la trahison est peut-être le pire départ. . .

Messieurs Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail. . . C'était vrai. Des quatre amis inséparables, il ne restait que le loup redevenu solitaire.

- Allons préparer tes affaires. Reprit Lupin avec un faible sourire.

- Ses affaires ? S'exclama le père Dursley. Vous partez ? Combien de temps ? Il devra revenir ?

Il leur lança un regard méprisant en réponse à cet enthousiasme déplacé, et invita Harry à le suivre dans les étages, avant d'ajouter avec la même politesse :

- N'oubliez pas que, contrairement à Harry, je suis parfaitement habilité à faire usage de la magie en dehors d'une aire protégée du ministère si j'estime que la situation le nécessite. . . Alors je vous conseille de ne me donner aucune bonne raison de lever ma baguette contre vous . . .

Mais quittant la pièce, Harry n'eut le loisir de constater qu'à cette remarque, le visage des Dursley avait perdu tout bronzage. . .


	3. L'héritage des Black

_N/A : les phrases écrites en italique sont en français, raison pour laquelle Harry ne les comprend pas ;-)_

_

* * *

_  
Chapitre III : L'Héritage des Black

Traînant derrière lui son énorme malle, devenue grâce à son ancien professeur aussi légère qu'un lambeau de tissus , ainsi que la cage encore vide d'Hedwige (Coq avait du repartir alors qu'il déjeunait), Harry redescendait silencieusement Privet Drive au côté de Lupin, marchant d'un bon pas vers une destination inconnue. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce sujet qu'il rompit le silence :

- Est-ce que l'on va aller jusqu'à Squa. . . euh. . . là-bas, par les transports moldus ?

Il était évidemment toujours interdit de prononcer cette adresse en lieu public.

- J'avais d'abord pensé au métro, mais Arabella m'a fait remarqué qu'elle était également connectée au réseau de cheminette. Répondit Lupin avec un sourire.

- Arabella. . . Mrs Figg ?

- Oui, c'est elle qui m'a prêté ce costume. Elle a assuré que c'était nécessaire si je tenais à me rendre chez ton oncle et ta tante.

- Oui, elle les connaît bien. . . En tout cas, il vous va très bien !

- Tu trouves ?! Je me demande comment font les moldus pour porter à longueur de journée des vêtements aussi étriqués !

Harry ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le perron familier.

- Tu as fait plus vite que je ne pensais Remus ! Remarqua sa propriétaire en venant les accueillir. Mais il n'a pas du être très difficile de convaincre les Dursley de laisser partir le petit un peu plus tôt.

- Non, en effet, Répondit Lupin en faisant signe à Harry d'entrer en premier.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne pas s'est vu ! Reprit Mrs. Figg à l'intention de ce dernier. Tu as encore pris quelques centimètres ces derniers temps on dirait!

Il sembla alors découvrir le décor de la petite maison pour la première fois, n'ayant eu l'occasion d'y retourner depuis que Mrs. Figg lui avait révélé qu'elle était une cracmol. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais s'être douté qu'une telle maison puisse appartenir à une famille de sorciers ? A l'exception de l'odeur de chou persistante, qui elle restait inchangée, chaque détail montrait l'évidence : le lustre du minuscule corridor, éclairant la pièce comme en plein jour, alors qu'il n'avait aucune ampoule, des appareils électriques à chaque recoin sans la moindre prise pour les alimenter, aucune trace de poussière alors que Mrs. Figg n'avait jamais touché à un plumeau... Mais le plus frappant était décidément l'absence de télévision, pour le moins incroyable dans l'appartement d'une dame âgée !

Entrant dans la salle de séjour, d'une chaleur étouffante en raison du feu crépitant malgré la température estivale, Arabella sursauta brusquement alors qu'un de ses chats bondissait sur son épaule frêle, puis fit volte face, affichant une mine embarrassée à Harry.

- Mon Dieu ! Quelle étourdie ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

- Oublier ? Quoi ? Demanda Harry légèrement surpris.

- Le 31 Juillet ! Je voulais me rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour te prendre un adorable chaton que j'avais remarqué il y a quelques jours. Un peu d'animation n'aurait pas été de trop à Square Grimmaurd, et je suis convaincue que ta chouette aurait été ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie !

- Oh oui ! Sûrement ! S'exclama ironiquement Harry en remerciant intérieurement cet oubli, sachant très bien que la réaction d'Hedwige ressemblerait à tout sauf à de l'enthousiasme.

La vieille femme regarda de gauche à droite comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, puis se décida finalement pour un pot de terre cuite soigneusement fermé, posé sur le rebord marbré de sa cheminée.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça peut toujours t'être utile. Il est hors de question de te laisser partir les mains vides !

Ouvrant le récipient, Harry y découvrit ce qui semblait être des cendres.

- De la poudre de cheminette ? S'étonna le jeune homme en laissant glisser le contenu sableux entre ses doigts. Je. . . euh. . . Merci !

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Lupin, avant de lui demander à mi-voix.

- Est-ce que l'usage de la poudre de cheminette est autorisé par le règlement intérieur de l'école ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je doute que tu en sois à une infraction près ! Répondit-il sur le même ton avec un sourire, puis haussant la voix, il poursuivit. Je voulais te le donner ce soir, mais puisque l'heure est aux cadeaux. . .

De nouveau, il ouvrit la mallette gravée de ses initiales, pour en sortir un paquet de taille moyenne excessivement enrubanné :

- Bon anniversaire Harry, de la part de chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Inutile de dire que c'est Tonks qui a tenu à se charger de l'emballage.

- Ca reste sobre à côté des œuvres de Dobby ! Répondit-il en riant. Merci d'y avoir pensé !

Enlevant patiemment chaque ruban entourant le colis, il découvrit finalement un nouveau livre, d'une épaisseur raisonnable, à la couverture de cuir rigide refermée par un cordon effiloché. Le titre était à peine visible, les lettres semblaient avoir été ternie par le temps, mais Harry lut néanmoins : _Le guide basique de l'Auror apprenti. _Plusieurs marque-pages avaient été placés aux chapitres clés de l'œuvre : Sur la première étiquette était indiqué « _Pitiponks, Strangulos et autres retardements répandus_ » mais, en l'ouvrant à la page indiquée, il y découvrit un contenu pour le moins étonnant : non pas des mots, mais toute une panoplie d'objets répertoriés selon leur fonction, potions médicinales, ingrédients divers ou liste de formules d'usages, relatifs à chaque créature du chapitre. Le fond semblait une vingtaine de fois plus profond que ne le laissait penser la largeur de l'ouvrage, et le contenu changeant à chaque partie n'était pas sans rappeler le système de rangement façon Maugrey fol œil.

- Il est passé dans de nombreuses mains depuis Alnath Wiselder, son premier auteur. Chaque personne l'ayant possédé par la suite y à ajouter ses propres chapitres. Le professeur McGonagall a sous-entendu qu'il s'agirait probablement du cadeau idéal dès qu'elle a appris tes résultats aux examens. Tu nous avais caché que tu envisageais de devenir Auror !

- Disons que c'était le professeur Maugrey, enfin, plutôt le fils Croupton qui m'avait conseillé d'y penser. C'était une idée, mais en voyant les critères de recrutement, j'ai vite déchanté ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé obtenir autant de BUSE !

- On croirait entendre Lily ! S'écria Lupin en riant. Mais tu dois en avoir assez que l'on te répète à quel point tu ressembles à tes parents non ?

- Pas de la part d'une personne les ayant vraiment connu. Affirma Harry. Maman était bonne élève ?

- Probablement du même niveau qu'Hermione, mais sans aucune confiance en elle ! Je crois d'ailleurs que, même si c'était aussi une des choses qui l'agaçait le plus chez lui, elle a toujours admiré James pour son assurance. Elle était bien plus mature que nous, c'est sans surprise qu'elle est devenue préfète en chef. Un vrai modèle pour les Serdaigle !

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que vous étiez tous des Gryffondor ! Quels étaient. . .

Il ne pût achever sa phrase, coupé par le rappel à l'ordre de Mrs. Figg

- Regardez l'heure ! Vous allez finir par être en retard !

Elle jeta une généreuse poignée de la poudre grisâtre dans le feu ardent, qui prit aussitôt la teinte émeraude attendue :

- A toi l'honneur Harry. L'invita Lupin

Avec cette appréhension habituelle, comme toutes les victimes du mal de cheminée, il se glissa dans l'âtre de pierre en y faisant entrer du mieux qu'il pouvait son énorme valise, et déclara le plus distinctement possible.

- 12, Square Grimmaurd !

Bien que le trajet ne dure pas plus d'une minute au plus, il lui parut aussi long et désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée. Protégeant son visage de ses bras en prévoyant l'arrivée douloureuse, il essaya d'ignorer son maigre déjeuner qui tentait résolument de remonter son œsophage à chaque station !

Il parvint finalement, tant bien que mal, à destination, dans un nuage de suie et un atterrissage en roulade.

- T'as fait bon voyage ?

Toussant le charbon qu'il avait avalé, il leva un œil vers le jeune homme, debout devant lui, qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Mesurant dans les 1m90, il avait le visage rieur, constellé de taches de rousseurs si nombreuses qu'elles laissaient croire qu'il revenait des îles, et des cheveux courts d'une couleur flamboyante en parfait contraste avec ses yeux azurés.

- Je crois que tu t'y feras jamais mon vieux !

Il lui tendit une de ses mains un peu pataudes pour l'aider à se redresser, alors qu'Harry tentait de s'épousseter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Ron, explique-moi. . . ça fait seulement un mois que je t'ai pas vu et j'ai l'impression que t'a encore pris dix centimètres ! Je suis jaloux ! Plaisanta-t-il d'une voix boudeuse

- Arrête un peu, je te les donne volontiers ! Fred et George me chambre suffisamment avec ça !

- T'as raison, plains-toi ! Au fait, merci pour la montre et la carte !

- Héhé ! Lorsque j'ai dit à mon père à quel point tu t'intéressais à cette horloge, il en a été très flatté, et m'a proposé de t'en ensorceler une en modèle réduit!

Sur ce, Lupin arriva à son tour avec nettement plus d'aisance que son ancien élève.

- Ah ! Je vois que les enfants Weasley sont déjà arrivés.

- Ginny voulait absolument qu'on vienne avant Harry pour l'accueillir et c'est évidemment elle qui est en retard ! C'est bien une fille ! Au fait. . .

Il fut interrompu par le crissement bruyant des premières marches de l'escalier, précédent l'entrée d'une créature à la laideur repoussante. Son dos semblait voûté par les années et sa maigreur était frappante, sa peau trop grande pour lui donnant une impression de flottement sur ses membres cagneux, mais sur son visage informe, ses yeux, profondément encastrés dans leur orbite, brillaient de malice.

- Ils sont revenus souiller cette demeure ! Le grand dadais rouquin, l'enfant maudit et le loup-garou apprivoisé. Ah ! Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Si Madame savait cela, si elle le savait. . . Marmonna-t-elle avec horreur en chiffonnant nerveusement le torchon dont elle était affublée, avant de reprendre d'un ton mielleux : Le jeune maître est enfin de retour ? C'est toujours une joie de vous voir !

- TOI ! Espèce de déchet ambulant !! Tu dois être encore plus atteint qu'il n'y parait pour oser te montrer face à moi !! Tonna Harry d'une voix menaçante.

- Harry, calme-toi s'il te plait. . . Reprit Lupin d'une voix douce. Je comprends ta colère mais essaie de la contrôler, n'oublie pas que tu es son nouveau maître à présent.

- Que je me calme ? Alors qu'il a activement participé à l'assassinat de Sirius !? Je ne veux même pas de cette chose pour esclave !! Attends un peu que je déballe mes affaires, et je te ferai cadeau d'un vêtement suffisamment laid pour avoir appartenu à mon cousin, ça t'ira comme un gant sale traître!

- Le jeune maître a beaucoup d'humour, il ne peut penser sérieusement ce qu'il avance ! Bredouilla Kreattur d'un ton mal assuré.

- Non, Harry ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça ! Le libérer serait beaucoup trop risqué.

- Et pourquoi pas ? La servitude ne l'a pas empêché de nous trahir une fois ! Alors dis-moi Kreattur, comment se porte ta chère Bellatrix en ce moment ? Lorsque tu la reverra, rappelle-lui de bien profiter de sa liberté, parce qu'elle ne tardera pas à rejoindre ses petits copains à Azkaban ! Elle y a déjà une chambre réservée je crois !

- Comment ce sale gamin ose t-il parler de Madame avec une telle familiarité ? Une si grande sorcière ! Le sort de son cousin indigne ne lui a-t-il pas montré le traitement qu'elle réservait aux audacieux stupides ? Songea-t-il dans un grognement parfaitement audible.

Ce fut cette fois ci avec toute la force de leurs bras que Lupin et Ron durent retenir Harry, s'élançant déjà sur l'elfe décharné pour lui exprimer toute sa hargne et son dégoût.

- Lâchez-moi !! Ce truc répugnant n'aura que ce qu'il mérite !

- Ca suffit, Harry ! Gronda son professeur d'une voix tonitruante. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de te venger sur cet elfe ? Ce n'est pas ça qui apaisera ta peine ou ramènera Sirius !

Ces derniers mots raisonnèrent bruyamment dans l'esprit perdu du jeune homme. . . Non seulement parce que c'était alors la première fois qu'il entendait Lupin, habituellement si serein, hausser la voix, mais aussi parce que, plus que de la colère, il s'en dégageait une douleur mal contenue, celle-là même qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. . . C'était vrai. . . Ce n'était pas ça qui ramènerait Sirius. Aucun sortilège, si puissant soit-il, ne le pourrait. . . Il prit alors une profonde respiration, comme pour ravaler toute sa colère, demandant d'un ton glacial.

- Je suis ton nouveau maître n'est-ce pas ? Alors voici mon premier, et mon dernier ordre : ne te présente plus jamais devant moi. Retourne donc au fond de ta tanière avec tes précieux trésors et reste-y à te lamenter sur la disparition prochaine de Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sur ce, sans prêter attention aux grognements de l'elfe quittant la pièce, il se retourna vers Ron de l'air le plus détaché possible.

- Tu disais ?

- Hein ? Euh. . .Je ne sais plus. . . Répondit-il avec surprise, étant pris au dépourvu. Ah si ! Le notaire est arrivé il y a environ une demi-heure. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous recevrait dans les appartements de Mrs. Black.

- Très bien, merci Ron. Reprit Lupin de sa voix professorale, Harry, tu devrais monter tes affaires dans ta chambre. Je pense qu'il doit déjà nous attendre.

Quittant la pièce en traînant sa malle surchargée, il ne manqua cependant pas le clin d'œil que lui adressait le jeune Weasley en levant le pouce, auquel il répondit d'un vague hochement de tête confiant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le numéro 12 Square Grimmaurd n'était plus en rien comparable avec ce qu'il était encore quelques semaines auparavant. Jamais la vieille demeure ne lui parût plus insalubre : chaque élément du mobilier avait été entièrement recouvert d'étoffes d'un blanc maladif donnant à l'atmosphère des lieux quelque chose de fantomatique, comme un paysage d'outre tombe, ce que renforçait l'odeur acerbe d'une propreté presque malsaine. Elle avait perdu ce petit rien de familier, de chaleureux qu'avait su lui apporté Sirius. Et pourtant, il semblait à Harry qu'il pourrait le voir entrer dans la pièce d'un moment à l'autre, en éclatant de son rire si particulier, en chantant des cantiques de fêtes ou en bougonnant contre les autres membres, trop prudents à son goût. Mais la résidence restait toujours aussi vide et silencieuse. . .

- C'est ici.

Ils étaient face à une étroite porte d'un bois massif luisant, sculptée de longues figures asymétriques d'aspect dérangeant.

- Quelle pièce est-ce ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de toutes les visiter.

- Il me semble qu'il s'agissait du boudoir de Mrs. Black. Mais connaissant le personnage, j'ignore ce qui s'y déroulait vraiment. . .

- J'imagine.

- Elle est protégée par mot de passe. Ca n'a pas été évident de le soutirer à son portrait entre deux hurlements, on aurait perdu moins de temps à le deviner !

Il posa sa main sur un anneau rouillé de bronze, faisant probablement office de poignée.

- _Imperium_ !

On entendit un léger déclic, puis la porte coulissa lourdement de côté, laissant apparaître une pièce voûtée obscure.

- Effectivement, vous auriez pu vous en douter ! Souligna Harry avec un léger sourire.

Se glissant sans assurance par cette nouvelle ouverture, ce dernier promena furtivement son regard de façon circulaire, découvrant un cabinet décoré d'un goût indéniablement luxueux : aux fenêtres closes, de longues tentures d'un rouge sombre, brodée d'or par des mains minutieuses, habillaient la salle d'une richesse accentuée par le mobilier de marbre et d'ébène artisanal. Une imposante bibliothèque occupait la moitié de l'espace, contenant autant de vieux livres que de portraits ronflants, enfermés ici depuis si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de sortir de leur hibernation. Au centre, un bureau surchargés de dossiers étalés en désordre sur toute sa largeur, devant lesquels se tenait un être minuscule, éclairé par la faible lueur d'une seule chandelle. Debout sur la chaise pour parvenir à regarder par-dessus les documents, il observait Harry avec froideur derrière ses minuscules besicles. Il n'avait rencontré de telles créatures qu'en un seul lieu : Gringotts Bank. Mais connaissant leur inflexibilité, il ne s'étonna pas que les gobelins soient d'aussi compétents comptables que notaires.

- En de telles circonstances, j'aurais espéré plus de ponctualité de votre part Mr. Potter. Lui reprocha-t-il d'un ton sec.

- L'entretien n'était pas fixé à 10h30 ? S'étonna Harry

- C'est juste, et il est 10h34. Rétorqua-t-il avec raideur, en entreprenant le rangement des divers documents pour libérer de l'espace.

Avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans un des nombreux tiroirs dissimulés du secrétaire, Harry aperçu sur l'un des parchemins des mots dont le sens lui était inconnu « _A sa base, l'ardens unci, plus connue sous le nom de. . ._ » . . .« _calmer les flots glacés propre à la nature du reptile, ainsi que l'avait conçu…_», à en croire la consonance il devait s'agir d'une langue romane supposa-t-il. Ce qui l'interpella surtout fut la griffe particulière de son sceau, divergente de celles inscrites sur les autres documents. . . Cette frappe singulière, il cru l'avoir déjà aperçue quelque part mais il lui fut alors impossible de se rappeler où...

- Qu'attendez-vous ? Veuillez-vous asseoir, nous avons beaucoup à faire.

Lupin lui accorda un signe encourageant de la tête, et le jeune homme s'exécuta. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il les mit successivement sur ses genoux, croisées derrière la chaise, pour finalement les poser sur le bureau, enlaçant ses doigts avec nervosité.

- Bien, avant d'estimer avec vous la liste de vos lègues, je dois en premier lieu vous poser quelques questions d'ordre civil.

- Euh. . . Très bien. . .

- Vos nom, prénoms, date de naissance et adresse résidentielle ?

- (Jusque là, c'est facile. Songea-t-il rassuré) Potter, Harry James, 31 Juillet 1980 et (il fit une légère grimace) 4, Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey

- Votre taille, poids et pointure

- (A quoi ça va leur servir ?) 1m73, 60kg, 41. . .je crois.

- Votre écart pollexial ?

- Pardon ?

- 182 mm. Répondit pour lui Lupin, en lui montrant sous la table l'espace entre son pouce et l'extrémité de son index

Devant son air perplexe, il mima aussi discrètement un mouvement de baguette magique.

- C'est conforme à mes renseignements. Vous êtes actuellement sous la tutelle de Mr et Mrs. Dursley Vernon et Pétunia, c'est exact ?

- Malheureusement. Soupira-t-il

- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici ?

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien professeur lui tendit un minuscule parchemin que le gobelin parcouru rapidement, avant de lever vers lui un regard suspicieux.

- Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue en personne ?

- Excusez-moi, mais cette attestation devrait vous suffire et ne nécessite pas d'autres justificatifs. Rétorqua-t-il avec obligeance.

La créature fronça les sourcils et rangea la note dans un dossier d'un air hautain, alors qu'Harry observait Lupin avec incompréhension, mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son regard, fixant avec la même fermeté le gobelin.

- En effet, puisqu'elle vous délègue son autorité pour cette affaire, nous pouvons donc commencer. Je crois que vous avez déjà pris connaissance du contenu de votre héritage Mr. Potter ?

- Euh. . . oui. Reprit-il en sortant le parchemin qu'il avait à peine survolé le matin même.

- Alors, je serai bref, veuillez dater et signer au bas dans l'espace réservé s'il vous plait.

Puis ouvrant un tiroir situé sur sa droite, le gobelin en tira une petite boîte de velours pourpre ressemblant à un écrin, sur lequel était frappé une insigne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Le Ministère de la Magie vous prie d'accepter ses plus sincères excuses et condoléances. Déclara solennellement le notaire en déposant le coffret.

Harry le saisit avec précaution sans réellement comprendre. Le visage de Lupin restait invariablement neutre, et il ne put y lire aucune réponse. Il se décida alors à l'ouvrir sans plus de mystères.

- Mais. . . Mais. . . C'est. . . Ce n'est pas. . . Si ?

Soigneusement fixée sur un coussin satiné, était posée une médaille semblant d'or d'une valeur inestimable, représentant une sorte de croix orthodoxe sur laquelle se croisaient deux sceptres enveloppés de ce qui devait être des ailes de phénix, comme une protection divine. Cette décoration ne lui était pas inconnue, il l'avait déjà aperçue dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- A titre posthume, en récompense de son courage et de sa loyauté exemplaire, j'ai l'honneur de remettre à Mr. Sirius Illias Black, Auror diplômé d'état, l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, dont il aurait du être décoré il y a 15 ans de cela, et pour lequel il nous a à nouveau prouvé son mérite en ses dernières heures.

Il aurait été difficile de définir réellement l'expression du visage d'Harry à cet instant. . . Lupin cru voir ses doigts se crisper sur l'écrin avec fermeté et ses yeux se plisser légèrement comme si ce qu'il y voyait l'éblouissait. Après une minute interminable de silence où il n'avait pas quitté la récompense des yeux, il referma le coffret d'un geste vif, le jetant violemment sur la table avant de se redresser brusquement.

- Vous vous trompez. . . Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il revient. Désolé, mais je n'accepte ni les excuses du Ministère, ni cet insigne.

- Mr. Potter ! Vous ne pouvez refuser, vous êtes son unique héritier, il vous revient de droit !

- De droit ? Décidément, vous ne comprenez rien de ce qui échappe à vos lois ! Vous parlez au nom de Fudge ? Eh bien dites-lui ceci de ma part : Vous pensez peut-être effacer 15 ans de persécution et une mort avec vos belles paroles ?! Sirius doit bien rire en voyant qu'il est encensé aujourd'hui par ceux qui lui ont volé sa vie !

- Comment osez-vous ?

- C'EST VOUS QUI L'AVEZ TUE !! Avec votre si belle justice, en le condamnant sans procès en la mémoire d'un pauvre petit meurtrier ! Vous qui l'avez pourchassé pendant trois ans en refusant de vous rendre à l'évidence parce qu'elle déstabiliserait votre système soi-disant parfait ! Et comble de l'ironie, c'est au Ministère qu'il a. . .

- Harry. . . Murmura Lupin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait laissé coulé les larmes qu'il avait cachées si longtemps. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer son timbre, il reprit d'une voix tellement rauque que ses mots devenaient à peine perceptibles.

- Il ne vous doit rien, et moi non plus. Gardez vos boniments, cette médaille est une insulte à sa mémoire.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sorti de la pièce d'un pas rapide, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées au dernier étage de la demeure pour y retrouver Buck, n'ayant aucune envie que Ron ne le rencontre dans cet état s'il retournait dans sa chambre. Il regrettait déjà de s'être donné ainsi en spectacle devant Lupin, mais se sentait néanmoins déchargé d'un poids trop pesant, même si ce ne fut directement face au Ministre.

Entrant dans la pièce, il n'oublia néanmoins pas les convenances qui s'imposaient, s'inclinant poliment face à l'hippogriffe méfiant, qui lui rendit presque aussitôt son salut.

- Tu dois t'ennuyer terriblement ici.

Pour réponse, l'animal poussa un petit « kaak ! » aigu

- Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour toi de rester enfermé ici, tu devrais pouvoir retourner dans la forêt interdite ! C'est Hagrid qui s'occupe de toi maintenant ?

- Kaak kaak !

- C'est bien que tu aies retrouvé ton ancien maître hein ?

Buck s'ébouriffa en secouant son plumage, et fit un nouveau « kaak » mais sa tonalité était plaintive. Harry caressa doucement son bec puissant.

- Oui, à toi aussi il te manque. . .

Cette petite conversation fut interrompue par trois coups répétés à la porte, qui s'entrouvrit sur le visage amical qu'il avait quitté cinq minutes auparavant.

- Harry, je peux rentrer ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de oui.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas directement transplané ?

- J'aurais compris que tu préfères rester seul.

- Non. . . Je. . . J'aurais préféré vous épargner cette scène à vrai dire.

- A ta place, j'aurais été bien plus virulent ! Avoua-t-il. Tu as agi de façon beaucoup plus modérée que je ne l'imaginais !

- Il y aura des suites ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse le plus…Tu as signé ce parchemin, le reste n'est que de la politesse d'usage du moment qu'ils ont leurs dossiers à jour !

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie ?

Il s'assit de l'autre côté de l'hippogriffe après lui avoir accordé un signe de tête courtois.

- Avant tout, juste un détail qui me turlupine, pourquoi me vouvoies-tu toujours alors qu'on se connaît maintenant depuis, combien, 3 ans ? Pour ma part, j'ai abandonné cette convenance dès que j'ai donné ma lettre de démission à Dumbledore ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Harry l'observa abasourdi, surpris dans un premier temps par cette allusion inattendue, mais aussi parce qu'il venait lui-même de s'en rendre compte

- Tiens, c'est vrai ! C'est le fait de vous avoir eu. . .

- De quoi ?

- De 't' 'avoir eu – pardon – comme professeur je suppose, un réflexe de peur de 'te' manquer de respect 'Remus' ! Reprit-il en insistant sur les compléments et le nom. Ah ! Ca fait bizarre non ?

- Je trouve ça beaucoup plus naturel au contraire ! Conclue-t-il satisfait.

- Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement de cela dont tu voulais me parler, si ?

- Non, j'avoue. . . En fait, je crois deviner que le Ministère n'est pas le réel problème. Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Sans répondre, Harry replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, sans quitter le sol des yeux. Autre chose ? Non, tout était de la faute de Cornelius Fudge et de son gouvernement ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'ils avaient fait preuve de plus de discernement, s'ils avaient su se remettre en question. . . mais, cela n'était-il pas aussi valable pour. . .

- Moi. Répondit faiblement Harry. Je déteste Fudge, Ombrage, et tous ces membres corrompus du Magenmagot. . . Mais celui que je déteste plus que tout, c'est moi. Je suis aussi responsable qu'eux. Moi aussi, j'ai douté de Dumbledore, ses conseils m'exaspéraient. J'étais persuadé d'être le seul à comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment, à pouvoir agir, et j'ai négligé les cours d'Occlumencie en sous-estimant Voldemort. Hermione avait raison, cette manie de vouloir jouer aux héros s'est toujours retournée contre moi en fin de compte, parce que j'ai toujours cru avoir quelque chose à prouver pour justifier ma célébrité.

Il marqua un silence que Lupin n'interrompit pas. Il l'écoutait avec la même patience qu'un prêtre lors d'une confession, et Harry semblait avoir cette même impression, une volonté d'avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps.

- On m'acclame pour avoir été l'unique survivant de Voldemort étant bébé, mais ce fut au prix de la mort de mes parents, moi je n'ai rien fait. . . Si j'ai remporté la Coupe de Feu, c'est uniquement parce que celui qui la méritait vraiment a été tué sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse rien faire d'autre que ramener son corps sans vie à sa famille. Et ce matin, on me remet l'Ordre de Merlin en mémoire de Sirius, parce qu'encore une fois, quelqu'un s'est sacrifié pour protéger ma petite personne ! Je ne fais que récolter les honneurs pour ce que d'autres ont fait pour moi, et ça je ne le supporte plus. Trop de personnes pensent que je me complais dans cette situation, mais j'échangerais volontiers cette réputation contre toutes les vies qui ont été volée pour la construire. Qui voudrait d'une telle notoriété ?!

- Beaucoup de personnes Harry. . . Répondit calmement le professeur. Beaucoup de personnes n'ayant pas ton intégrité. C'est une qualité rare qui pourrait justifier ta renommée. . .

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un signe négatif, sans rien ajouter.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. Tes parents, ton parrain étaient conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il lui était aussi était aussi difficile de prononcer les mots qui suivirent, qu'à Harry de les entendre

- Sirius le disait lui-même « Il y a des choses pour lesquelles cela vaut la peine de mourir. », et je pense que pour lui, ta vie était la meilleure raison possible.

- C'est. . . tellement injuste. C'est même. . . de l'égoïsme vis-à-vis de ceux qui restent !

- Oui, mais c'était son choix. Lorsqu'il a su où tu étais, il lui était tout simplement inconcevable de rester à l'écart. . . Tout comme toi, en te rendant au Département des Mystères, tu étais prêt à faire la même chose pour lui.

- Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est mener à une mort quasi certaines mes plus proches amis. . . Plus jamais, jamais, quelqu'un ne risquera sa vie pour moi !

- Cela n'arrivera que le jour où il ne se trouvera plus personne pour t'aimer, et il est loin d'être arrivé, je peux te l'assurer. Lui dit-il d'une voix faussement désolée.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement, et se surpris à sourire face à cette remarque imprévue. Lupin se releva d'un mouvement agile, secouant le bas de sa robe pour en faire partir les brins de pailles encore accrochés, et se retourna vers le jeune homme avec un air étrange.

- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer. Je pense que ça devrait te plaire !

OoOoOoOoOoO

En basculant, la trappe grinçante éleva un nuage de poussière presque opaque embrumant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà l'endroit qu'elle dissimulait.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry, glissant sa tête hors du sol par la petite ouverture.

- Sous les toits. Répondit en toussant le professeur, légèrement courbé pour ne pas se cogner aux poutres de bois d'un état douteux.

- Et c'est vraiment solide ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors que le parquet grinçait dangereusement sous ses pas.

- Ca devrait tenir si on regarde où on met les pieds. Assura Lupin. _Lumos_

A la lumière de la baguette, faiblement accentuée par les rares rayons de soleil pénétrant à travers une faîtière tachée par les intempéries, Harry aperçu un amoncellement de cartons et de malles accumulés sous la plus basse partie du grenier délabré

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce pourquoi tu es venu ici Harry. Répondit simplement le professeur. Ces paquets contiennent les affaires personnelles de Sirius. Elles lui ont été restituées en début de semaine.

- Ses affaires personnelles ?

- Il t'avait dit qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale vers l'age de 16 ans non ? Bien sur, elles ont été saisies lors de son arrestation, et son appartement a été vendu quelques semaines plus tard. . . Expliqua-t-il avec rancœur.

Apprendre qu'il était devenu, depuis bientôt une heure, le propriétaire de Square Grimmaurd et de son histoire n'avait provoqué chez Harry qu'une profonde indifférence, mêlée même d'un certain dégoût. Mais, ce qu'il avait alors sous les yeux n'avait pas de prix, en dépit de toutes les richesses des Black. Avec précaution, il entreprit de défaire le premier paquet se présentant à lui, encore solidement fermé

-A quoi ressemblait-il ? Demanda-t-il soudain, en observant un rappeltout cassé.

- Quoi donc ? Questionna Lupin, examinant le contenu avec lui.

- Son appartement.

- Pas très grand, mais c'était chez lui. Raconta-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Il n'y avait que 3 pièces, et malgré ça, il entretenait constamment un désordre incroyable, poussant presque à l'admiration lorsqu'il arrivait à retrouver les clés de sa moto rangées selon sa logique dans les serviettes de bain ! Comme il habitait au centre ville de Londres, il l'avait aménagé de la façon la plus moldue possible, même si le résultat n'était que moyennement convainquant ! Je me souviens qu'en se procurant ce qu'on appelle une télévision je crois, un vendeur l'avait convaincu d'acheter une conforte de jeux !

- Une console ? Tenta Harry

- C'est ça, mais elle n'a pas duré longtemps ! Lorsqu'il a voulu y initier James, il était tellement furieux d'avoir perdu à un jeu de course qu'il a jeté un sort d'expulsion sur la machine !

Harry éclata de rire, obligé d'admettre que c'était une réaction humaine qu'il avait déjà expérimentée lorsqu'une voiture envoyait la sienne dans le décor à 2m de la ligne d'arrivée. (N/A : on sent le vécu ?! ;-)

- Il avait un journal ? Songea à haute voix Harry, en sortant un carnet usagé fermé d'un petit cadenas. _Alohomora !_

- Non !! Ne l'ouvre pas c'est. . .

Une sorte de balle, ressemblant davantage à une pomme de terre, jaillît de ce qui était en fait sa boîte, et se mit à rebondir dans tout les sens à travers la pièce, accumulant sur son passage les trous au plafond et planché, menaçant à chaque coup de s'écrouler pour de bon. Au moment où elle fonça sur Harry, celui-ci l'esquiva de justesse par réflexe, et bondit littéralement sur elle avant qu'elle ne reparte, la coinçant avec difficulté entre ses bras et son abdomen.

- . . .Un cognard. Termina Lupin d'une voix désabusée, alors que Harry tentait de le ranger avec difficulté.

- Qu - Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec ça ?!! S'écria t-il le souffle coupé.

- Comment dire. . . Commença le professeur gêné. C'était une vengeance relativement méritée.

- Mais encore ?

- En fait, Severus possédait un carnet similaire à celui-ci, sur lequel il se donnait du mal pour regrouper des arguments visant à nous faire renvoyer chaque fois qu'il nous apercevait faire une entorse au règlement. . .

- Ce qui devait arriver souvent. Commenta Harry avec un début de sourire

- Hmm, et donc, Sirius a eu l'idée de créer cette boîte pour l'échanger contre ce fameux carnet, histoire de lui faire la 'surprise', et de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il racontait sur nous. Mais l'expérience a tellement bien fonctionné, (James et lui s'étaient débrouillés pour lui donner une raison de l'ouvrir pendant un cours de métamorphose) qu'ils la réitéraient aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins !

Harry dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire en imaginant la réaction du professeur McGonagall, et conserver un visage désapprobateur face aux persécutions arbitraires de son père et de son parrain sur son maître de potions.

- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit-il le plus calmement possible, c'est comment il avait réussi à se procurer ce cognard ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il jouait lui aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch !

- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Harry abasourdi.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Au poste de batteur bien sur ! Il était plutôt doué d'ailleurs, mais avait une certaine tendance à renvoyer les cognards sur les spectateurs de Serpentard qui essayaient de déstabiliser ton père !

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé mêlé d'un certain regret. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour assister à un de ces matchs ?

- Ce carton là contient les bulletins scolaires. . . Indiqua Lupin en ouvrant un deuxième.

- Wow !! Il. . . Il avait Optimal presque partout ! Constata Harry admiratif. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi studieux !

- Lis plutôt les appréciations du conseil des professeurs. Lui conseilla le professeur d'un air détaché

- Hum. . . _« Elève indiscipliné, perturbe ses camarades et estime que le règlement intérieur ne s'applique pas à lui. Néanmoins, des résultats toujours aussi excellents, ce qui relève presque de l'insolence lorsque l'on voit l'ardeur (pour ainsi dire inexistante) qu'il met dans son travail ! Professeur Principal : Minerva McGonagall »_

- Il sautait toujours la théorie pour aller directement à la pratique, en se promenant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion dans la forêt interdite pour tester ses sortilèges ! Sans parler de la période où il est devenu animagus. . .

- Runes ? Vie des Moldus ? Pourquoi avait-il pris ces options ?! Demanda Harry perplexe en feuilletant les carnets scolaires.

- Parce qu'il ne s'intéressait vraiment qu'aux matières relatives à la formation d'Auror. Pour le reste, il a simplement suivi James qui lui-même cherchait toujours à s'inscrire dans les mêmes cours que Lily, et espérait apprendre comment lui plaire en étudiant ses origines !

- Peine perdue, elle ne le supportait pas ! Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient sortis ensemble en septième année ?

- Dans une relation amoureuse, être détesté, c'est déjà un début prometteur ! Au moins, on ne laisse pas la personne intéressée indifférente. . .

- Papa et Sirius étaient les plus populaires de Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire les pitres pour se faire remarquer !

- Détrompe-toi ! C'était justement sa célébrité qui déplaisait à Lily ! Elle n'avait pas l'exclusivité puisque toutes les élèves lui couraient après : prétendre le détester, c'était sa façon à elle d'attirer son attention ! Et crois-moi, pour Sirius, ce n'était guère mieux!

- Vous plaisantez ? Dans la salle d'examen, je ne sais combien de filles avaient les yeux rivés sur lui !

- Et il s'est toujours appliqué à leur témoigner la plus grande indifférence ! Compléta le professeur. A vrai dire, je me demande même s'il les a jamais remarqué !

- Sérieusement ? Il n'en profitait pas ? Il y a bien eu une exception non ? Supposa Harry.

A cette question, Lupin se donna une seconde de réflexion, puis étouffa un petit rire avant de reprendre :

- Si on peut dire, en dernière année. . .

- Haha ! Je le savais ! Il ne m'en a jamais rien dit ! S'écria Harry soudain intéressé.

- Disons que les choses étaient assez. . .compliquées. Un coup de foudre dans le mauvais sens du terme d'une certaine façon, mais quelque soit la nature des sentiments de Sirius, attirer son attention à l'époque relevait déjà de l'exploit si l'on ne s'appelait pas James Potter !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « dans le mauvais sens du terme » ?

- Des rivaux déclarés : leur relation a été pour le moins agitée, ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se provoquer, même s'ils n'en arrivaient jamais au même point qu'avec Severus, ça restait plus subtil. . . Je ne sais pas combien de retenus ils ont du faire ensemble !

- Pourquoi se détestaient-ils à ce point ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils se détestaient ! C'était une personne vraiment spéciale - peut-être trop ? – et Sirius était beaucoup plus difficile à cerner que James, qui affichait toujours ses sentiments hauts et clairs. Ca a toujours été vrai, aujourd'hui encore, même envers ses proches. . .

Bien qu'Harry ne comprit pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer ses dires d'une certaine façon : il tentait de lire entre les lignes sur le visage du professeur, laissant transparaître à cet instant une expression étrange qu'il n'aurait su décrire. L'explication ne vint cependant pas, l'homme loup reportant son attention vers un autre paquet encore cacheté.

- Tiens ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une pe. . . Commença Lupin en découvrant son contenu.

- Quels étaient les parchemins que regardait le notaire avant mon arrivée ? Coupa brusquement le jeune home alors que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit.

- Oh, les documents officiels de routine je suppose. . . Répondit-il d'une voix absente.

- Il m'a pourtant semblé apercevoir quelques mots en langue étrangère sur l'un d'eux. . .Du Français peut-être ?

- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant, les origines de la famille Black remonte au XIème siècle environ, à l'époque où le Français était devenue la langue officielle usitée par la haute noblesse, suite de l'invasion Franco-normande.

- Si loin que ça ?

- Bien sûr ! N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de la noble et très ancienne Maison des Black « _Toujours pur» _comprendre « _Still pure_ » en anglais

- Ca reflète bien l'état d'esprit familial. . . J'ai cru reconnaître des mots transparents, il était question de reptile je crois, et un nom en latin, Ardens quelque chose. . .

A cette remarque, l'expression rieuse du visage de Lupin sembla se faner un instant. N'abandonnant néanmoins pas son sourire, il reprit d'une voit si détachée qu'elle en perdait son naturelle.

- Des documents sans grande importance, n'y fait pas attention. . .

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Apparemment, ce notaire avait beaucoup à dire ! Remarqua Ron, alors qu'Harry refermait derrière lui la porte de ce qui leur avait servit de chambre l'année précédente. Plutôt rare pour un gobelin, il a du dépasser son quota de vocabulaire pour l'année !

- Dis donc, tu fais la même tête qu'en sortant d'un examen sur l'utilisation des larmes d'Eskuriax ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te rendre le sourire mon petit Harry ?

Cette question fut posée par la jeune fille assise aux côtés de son frère, de deux têtes environ plus petite, dont la chevelure dense possédait cette même couleur rousse propre aux Weasley.

- J'ai l'air si dépité que ça Ginny ?

- Je dirais songeur plutôt. . . Encore en train de philosopher sur le sens profond de la vie ? Plaisanta-t-elle

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! Je me demandais comment j'allais m'y prendre pour gouverner le monde ! Répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu demanderas à Fred et George, ils doivent avoir leur idée sur la question ! Compléta Ron sur le même ton. En attendant, racontes-nous plutôt ce que te voulais cette charmante créature.

- En résumé, une jolie signature et me présenter les plus plates et hypocrites excuses du Ministère.

- Et tu l'as envoyé balader ?

- Je l'ai envoyé balader.

- Une autre réaction n'aurait pas été du Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors pendant tout ce temps ?

- Rien de spécial. Termina simplement le jeune homme.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il n'avait aucune envie de raconter à Ron et Ginny ce qu'il avait pu trouver en découvrant les effets personnels de Sirius. . . C'était un peu comme un jardin secret dans lequel seul les proches de l'ancien Auror pouvait pénétrer, un trésor de souvenirs qu'il ne voulait partager avec personnes d'autre, sinon ceux qui les avait vécus également. . .

- Juste ciel ! Ne pouvez-vous arrêter de babiller pour ne rien dire ? On ne s'entend plus dormir ici ! Maugréa en baillant une voix rauque en provenance du tableau pourtant vide situé au dessus du lit.

- Si notre discussion vous ennuie à ce point, rien ne vous retient ici ! Répliqua Ginny d'un ton sec. Et vous pourriez au moins vous montrer pour geindre !

- Laisse, tous les prétextes sont bons pour se plaindre ! Rappela Ron.

- Et pour vous d'être insolents ! Voilà précisément pourquoi. . .

- . . . J'ai toujours détesté être professeur, on sait. Compléta Harry avec lassitude. Fort heureusement pour les élèves vous ne l'êtes plus depuis longtemps!

- Non mais vraiment ! S'indigna Phineas Nigellus. Quand je pense que toute notre fortune revient entre les mains de ce pauvre petit jacasseur tout boursouflé d'importance, jamais je n'aurais cru depuis Sirius que notre famille puisse tomber plus bas !

- Croyez bien que le jour où les Black ont fait alliance avec des familles telles que les Malefoy ou les Lestrange, ils avaient déjà touché le fond depuis bien longtemps ! Encore heureux qu'il y ait eu quelques exceptions pour faire reluire le blason. Rétorqua le jeune homme avec placidité.

- Je serais curieux de savoir quels antécédents peuvent justifier pareille impertinence et ignorance.

- Ma mère est née de parents moldus si c'est ce que vous vouliez m'entendre dire.

- Voyez vous ça ! Penser que la Griffe sera sous la protection d'un fils de Sang de Bourbe n'a rien de très de rassurant. . .

- La. . . Griffe ?

- Vous l'ignorez donc. . . Connaissant votre caractère impétueux, sans doute auront-ils juger cela plus sage.

- Ils ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ?

- Faut-il donc tout vous apprendre ? Réfléchissez un peu par vous-même !

- Oh, et puis peu importe, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux énigmes. Si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à dire, retournez donc à Poudlard et transmettez mes amitiés à Dumbledore et Fumseck. Conclut Harry avec impatience.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de votre invitation pour me retirer de cette pièce poussiéreuse ! Se vexa l'ancien directeur avant de se taire définitivement. . .

* * *


	4. Sous la pluie

**_N/A - Avant de commencer le plus important les remerciements !! Reviews ou Hibou postal, un grand merci !_**

_**A Thealie**: Merci !! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ;-) C'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir accordé deux petites minutes pour cette review Voilà la suite P_

_

* * *

_  
Chapitre IV : Sous la pluie

Comme chaque fois qu'il passait ses vacances en compagnie de son meilleur ami, il sembla à Harry qu'un jour seulement avait du s'écouler entre son arrivée à Square Grimmaurd et la veille de la rentrée des classes. Les semaines d'Août s'étaient écoulées à un rythme effréné, Ron et Ginny ayant eu soin de ne laisser au jeune homme aucune occasion de s'ennuyer, entre les visites quotidiennes au Terrier pour commencer les entraînements de Quidditch durant l'absence des parents Weasley, ou des activités étonnamment moldus, surveillées du coin de l'œil par son ancien professeur, comme le jour où Ginny avait suggéré de se rendre à la piscine municipale après avoir aperçu une affiche publicitaire dans le _Times_, qu'achetait quotidiennement Harry pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles moldus comme il le faisait chez les Dursley. Cette initiative avait d'ailleurs failli tourner à la catastrophe au moment où Ron avait tenté d'animer une bouée pour s'essayer à une version très personnelle du ski nautique !

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry n'était pas insensible aux efforts évidents de ses deux amis pour tenter de lui faire oublier les funestes raisons de son retour prématuré dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Aussi, tentait-il de se montrer le plus jovial possible, en dépit de l'ambiance pesante flottant dans la demeure austère, masquant derrière ses éclats de rire une douleur qui ne semblait jamais vouloir cicatriser.

- Vous êtes prêts là-haut ? On dirait que votre chauffeur est arrivé ! Interpella la voix légèrement amusée de Lupin provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de chauffeur ? Ca va bien à une nounou de me dire ça ! Grogna une voix rauque familière aux trois adolescents, descendant bruyamment les marches de l'étage quatre à quatre.

- Professeur Maugrey ?! S'étonna Harry, repliant sa liste de fourniture scolaire.

- T'ai-je jamais appris quelque chose pour que tu continues à m'appeler professeur petit ? Bougonna-t-il amicalement.

- Euh… A ne pas mettre ma baguette dans ma poche arrière ? Essaya-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Content de voir que tu as meilleure mine depuis la dernière fois ! Répondit-il alors que son visage se déformait dans une grimace sympathique – un sourire peut-être ?

- Vous nous escortez au chemin de traverse ? Demanda brusquement Ginny, décidément résolue à ne pas mentionner la fin de l'année scolaire.

- On dirait bien, je crois être le seul à vraiment connaître le code de la route moldu.

- La voiture ? Quelle perte de temps ! Et pourquoi pas la cheminée ? S'étonna Ron.

- Rien de moins sur que ces réseaux là, le ministère y a accentué la surveillance ces derniers mois.

- Je pensais que le problème Fudge était réglé. Marmonna Harry d'une voix doucereuse.

- Evite de lui dire que tu as utilisé la poudre de cheminette pendant tout l'été. Lui recommanda à mi-voix Lupin avant d'ouvrir la porte.

L'automne semblait avoir remplacer hâtivement la douce chaleur de fin de vacances, le temps refusant obstinément de se montrer clément, à la grande satisfaction de Fol Oeil pour ses précautions de camouflage, expliquant que sous l'orage « un parapluie en valait cent autres »… Une voiture également, à en croire les dizaines qui se succédaient dans des embouteillages sans fin aux portes de Londres sous une pluie diluvienne.

- Merveilleux ! Fantastique ! Pourquoi utiliser un transport d'une durée moyenne de deux minutes alors que nous avons deux heures pour le même prix ! Complimenta Ron d'un air sarcastique.

- Encore une remarque et tu deviens auto-stoppeur. Grogna Fol Oeil. Deux minutes peuvent être les dernières que tu vivras si tu es inattentif durant l'une d'elle, tâche de t'en souvenir Weasley.

L'adolescent se contenta de soupirer, connaissant le caractère quelque peu paranoïaque d'Alastor Maugrey.

- Lorsqu'on sera arrivé – si on arrive un jour – Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, alors que le véhicule n'avançait toujours pas, il faudra en premier lieu se rendre à Gringotts Harry. Reprit Lupin pour relancer la conversation.

- Ah ? Euh, oui, d'accord. Répondit ce dernier d'une voix endormie, observant d'un air absent les gouttes de pluies roulant sur la vitre contre laquelle il était appuyé. Il fallait que j'y passe de toute façon pour faire un retrait.

- Très bien, alors nous en profiterons pour…

Il s'interrompit soudain, coupé par un son pour le moins étonnant : le silence était tombé tout à coup. Les klaxons s'étaient tus, les indignations des automobilistes également… Même la pluie toujours plus abondante semblait se montrer plus discrète. Les larges allés éclairées sur toute leur longueur, et les phares des véhicules s'étaient éteints dans une même seconde, accentuant la pénombre de cette matinée orageuse. C'était un peu comme si le temps s'était figé brusquement…

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura Ginny d'une voix peu assurée.

- Aucune idée… Répondit Harry. C'est à peine si on distingue la voiture qui est devant nous…

- Une panne d'excentricité ? Suggéra Ron.

- D'électricité. Rectifia Harry. Mais c'est impossible, ça n'affecterait pas les phares des véhicules.

_- Lumos !_ Incanta Ginny en sortant sa baguette.

_- Eteignez ça immédiatement ! _Tonna Maugrey en saisissant sa baguette._ Nox._

Les trois adolescents détournèrent un regard surpris vers les deux conducteurs, étonnés par l'attitude brusque de Fol Oeil Maugrey et Lupin échangèrent un regard entendu, une sorte de dialogue tacite dont Harry ne parvint à saisir le contenu…

-On fait comme on a dit, il y a trop de moldus pour tenter quoi que ce soit… Commença Lupin.

- Pas besoin d'aller le chercher, il viendra gentiment à nous de lui-même… Grogna Maugrey, alors que son œil artificiel tournait à toute vitesse dans son orbite. Il a toujours aimé ces petites mises en scène !

- La température s'est rafraîchie… Reprit le professeur en se frottant vigoureusement les mains pour les réchauffer, alors qu'une buée se formait à chaque mot prononcé.

- Des détraqueurs ? S'écria brusquement Harry, commençant également à ressentir le froid perçant.

- Quoi ? Les gardiens d'Azkaban ? Reprit Ron abasourdi. Ici ? En plein jour ?

- En effet, quel soleil radieux ! Bougonna Fol Œil dans ce qui se voulait être de l'ironie.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser faire ça !! S'alarma Harry en attrapant la poignée de la portière. Je vais…

- Tu ne vas nulle part !! Conclurent sèchement ses gardes du corps d'une même voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! Ils sont sous le contrôle de Voldemort ! – Arrête un peu Ron – les moldus sont…

- Réfléchi ! Gronda Maugrey. C'est pas pour te protéger de tes admirateurs que t'as une escorte d'Aurors Potter ! En sortant maintenant, tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ! S'ils veulent t'avoir, ils devront s'en donner les moyens !

- Ce n'est pas des détraqueurs qu'il faut nous soucier Harry… Renchérit Lupin. Mais de ceux qui agissent sous leur couverture…

- Les mangemorts ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre.

- Les moldus ne voient pas les détraqueurs, rappelle-toi. Ils ne sont là que pour les maintenir tranquilles, paralysés par une peur dont ils ne connaissent même pas l'origine. Expliqua-t-il calmement à mi-voix. Voldemort n'est pas assez fou pour leur ordonner de passer à l'attaque maintenant, alors qu'il a tout intérêt à se faire discret…

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est sa signature depuis plus de vingt ans. Une façon d'alerter ses futures victimes qu'elles vont mourir ! Déclara Maugrey avec son tact habituel sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ah ben pas de quoi s'inquiéter alors ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux là, merci! Commenta Ron avec une grimace paniquée

La discussion fut interrompue par le cri de Ginny, étouffé immédiatement par la main de Fol Œil. Si prêt, ils ne pouvaient s'y tromper… A la gauche de la cadette Weasley, à travers la vitre embuée se distinguait une forme floue, mouvante… Une personne – en admettant qu'il s'agisse d'un humain - se tenait là, à seulement 30 centimètres d'eux, avançant d'un pas lent et régulier… Il ne pouvait s'agir d'un détraqueur, Harry le savait : aucun de ses pires souvenirs ne revenait le hanter, comme cela se produirait à une si courte distance d'une de ces créatures.

- Ne bougez surtout pas… Souffla Lupin d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient à son front, mais son regard semblait plus déterminé que jamais, alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans la poche intérieure de son costume, serrant fermement ce qui devait être sa baguette.

S'apprêtant à voir la portière s'ouvrir d'un moment à l'autre, chacun d'entre eux retenait son souffle, dans un ultime effort, sans doute inutile, de masquer leur présence…

Ou peut-être pas ?... A leur grand étonnement, la personne en noire n'interrompit pas ses pas. Suivi de deux autres individus pareillement vêtus, ils continuèrent l'étrange procession jusqu'à disparaître de leur champ de vision, celui de Fol Œil y comprit…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'écria Harry déconcerté.

- Chhht !!

- Ils nous ont frôlé sans nous voir, quels idiots ! Murmura Ron soulagé en poussant un profond soupir.

- Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Reprit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils, alors que son visage prématurément ridé sembla pâlir à vu d'œil, la détermination ayant alors laissé place à l'inquiétude. Ils… ne sont pas venus pour nous…

- Quoi ?!

A cet instant, un autre éclair fendit le ciel d'un éclat aveuglant…

Ce n'était pas tant son bruit assourdissant qui figea d'horreur les trois adolescents, mais sa couleur…

Cet éclair était…

Vert.

- NOOON !!!

Comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'une coupure, les lumières de la ville scintillèrent à nouveau…

Comme si le son avait été remonté, les bruits familiers recommencèrent à raisonner…

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, le temps sembla reprendre son cours lentement…

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Il s'agissait d'Ellian Timberson.

Lupin revenait du comptoir du Chaudron Baveur avec cette information, ainsi qu'une chope de Bieraubeurre pour chacun, à l'exception bien entendu de Maugrey qui persistait à refuser toute boisson n'étant de sa propre composition – ce qui pouvait se comprendre aisément.

- C'est le patron qui te l'a dit ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, mais excepté son nom, il n'a pas réellement pu m'apprendre quoique ce soit sur elle… Ca te dit quelque chose ?

- Jamais entendu parler.

Le professeur tourna un regard condescendant à l'intention de ses trois anciens élèves : Ils n'avaient pas réussi à prononcer le moindre mot pendant tout le reste du trajet. Ce fut si rapide, si inattendu… L'année scolaire n'avait pas encore commencé, et déjà un drame s'était produit, cela ne pouvait que laisser sceptique sur les évènements à venir…

- Ellian Shirley Timberson. 35 ans. Mariée à un moldu dénommé Frank R. Timberson, mère de deux filles, Kristy , 13 ans, et Tina – ou Nina peut-être ? 8 ans. Aucune des deux n'a bénéficié des pouvoirs de leur mère. Expliqua un homme, entièrement dissimulé d'un caban en lambeaux. Il était assis dos à eux à la table voisine, bien que cette courte distance n'aurait pu masqué le fait qu'il empestait l'alcool.

- C'est bon, Ding. Je t'avais déjà repéré au moment de franchir le seuil de cette taverne ! Lui fit remarquer Fol Œil.

- Je l'espère bien Alastor, sinon à quoi te servirait cet œil répugnant ? Rétorqua-t-il avec légèreté. Salut les jeunes !

Les concernés lui répondirent par une molle poignée de main avant de replonger leur regard sur le fond vide de leur verre, avalé d'un seul trait.

- Tu m'offres un verre pour nos r'trouvailles Remus ?

- Nos retrouvailles ? On s'est vu la semaine dernière ! Dis plutôt que tu as encore flambé tes mornilles en bluffant aux cartes. Devina avec raison ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus sur cette Ellian ?

- C's'rait plutôt à toi d'me l'apprendre. Si j'te dis qu'elle s'appelait Ellian Haymes par son nom de jeune fille.

- Haymes ? C'était elle ?

- Une connaissance ? Bougonna Maugrey

- Plus ou moins. On était à Poudlard ensemble, mais elle avait deux ans de moins que nous je crois. Je me souviens surtout d'elle parce qu'elle passait son temps à demander l'heure à Sirius pour tenter d'engager la conversation ! Elle était à Poufsouffle non ?

- Tout juste Remus ! Quelle mémoire mon cher ! Comme j'te l'ai dit, elle s'est par la suite mariée à un moldu, et comme ses enfants étaient également dépourvus de compétences magiques, elle a presque complètement abandonné la sorcellerie depuis bientôt dix ans.

- Ce serait pour ça qu'elle a été la cible de - il abaissa légèrement la voix – vous-savez-qui ? Ca ne tient pas debout !!

- L'endroit est mal choisi pour en parler… Une réunion improvisée a été convenue c'soir, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a envoyé vous en informer.

- Chttt !! Sombre crétin, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à utiliser les codes bon sang ! Gronda Fol Œil.

- Ah ouais, scusez-moi, chuis pas encore habitué.

- Rappelle-moi un peu qui a suggéré que ce demeuré intègre l'ordre Rémus ?

- Mais c'est toi Alastor. Répondit-il avec légèreté. Quoiqu'il en soit, plus un mot sur cette affaire jusque là. Vous êtes prêts ? Je préfèrerais éviter les files d'attente de midi à Gringotts. Ajouta-t-il avec empressement.

Sortant discrètement par la porte de derrière, Harry vit Lupin commencer à compter les briques comme il avait aperçu Hagrid le faire lors de sa première année… Il n'y avait de cela que 6 ans exactement, et pourtant, il lui sembla que l'époque où il ne savait même pas ce qu'était le Quidditch remontait à deux ou trois vies antérieures… Bien des choses avaient changé depuis…

- Attends, mieux vaut s'assurer que la voie est libre… Gronda Maugrey avec méfiance.

- Alastor, il s'agit du Chemin de Traverse… Reprit le professeur patiemment, alors qu'il tapotait la dernière brique. Les rues sont bondées à cette heure ! Le contraire m'inquiéterait plutôt…

Il n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase lorsque les pierres du mur humide commencèrent à vibrer et rouler sur elles-mêmes vers l'extérieur, découvrant une ouverture s'élargissant à chaque seconde.

La dernière fois que Harry était venu sur la plus réputée allée commerciale du monde sorcier remontait, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, à son entrée en troisième année, mais le paysage restait similaire à l'image qu'il en conservait : A perte de vue, des magasins plus incroyables les uns que les autres exposait leur inventaires, composés d'objets aussi hétéroclites qu'extraordinaires : son premier regard se porta par réflexe sur un groupe de personnes de tout ages s'émerveillant devant la vitrine du magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch– Peut-être aurait-il le temps de se joindre à eux en fin de journée ? A sa droite, les hululements cacophoniques faisaient à eux seuls la publicité du _Royaume des Hiboux _où les chouettes lapones, grands ducs et hulottes se rendaient visite de cage en cage dans un balai aérien désordonné.

Progressant difficilement parmi la foule croissante, étonnamment dense en dépit des averses ce jour-là, il ne manqua pas d'observer avec amusement les futurs élèves de première année essayant des robes bien trop longues pour eux dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter de Mme Guipure, alors que sa voisine, une petite femme rondelette, clamait à qui voulait l'entendre les milles qualités de ses chaudrons repliables. Ne désemplissant jamais, la librairie Fleury et Bott était en effervescence – probablement des élèves qui, comme lui, s'y prenaient au dernier instant pour faire leurs achats scolaires !

Parmi le brouhaha général, seul la minuscule boutique de Mr. Ollivanders, restait continuellement silencieuse, alors que la rumeur des discussions ne s'éloignait jamais de la tragédie dont il avait été témoin, bien que parmi les mots qu'il saisit au passage, aucune ne retranscrivait les faits avec exactitude. Certains parlaient d'un vol à baguette levée, d'autres d'une prise d'otage contre une rançon de 5000 gallions ou encore, les plus grands compteurs –ou rêveurs probablement- affirmaient avoir aperçu celui-dont-on ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en personne faire un discours de ralliement pacifiste.

Prêtant une attention soutenue aux différentes versions bancales qu'il pouvait discerner, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà arrivé sur la place principale : surplombant les autres bâtiment par leur grandeur monumentale, les hauts murs d'un blanc immaculé de Gringotts Bank imposaient leur présence majestueuse sur l'allée animée. A leur passage, un gobelin en uniforme grenat, posté aux pieds du reluisant portail de bronze, inclina poliment la tête en guise de bienvenue. Après avoir franchi la seconde porte d'argent massif, sur laquelle les avertissements à l'attention de voleurs potentiels étaient gravés, deux autres gardes leur réservèrent le même accueil, les invitant à se rendre au guichet le plus proche.

- Pourra-t-on espérer vous voir plus détendu entre les murs d'un des plus surs édifices d'Angleterre ? Demanda prudemment Ginny à Fol Œil dont le visage semblait se décrisper légèrement depuis leur entrée.

- Les gobelins ne se sentent pas concernés par notre cause petite, mais l'appât du gain à souvent raison de la plus intelligente des créatures… Pour un gallion, ils peuvent devenir des adversaires ou associés redoutables !

- Ainsi marche notre monde. Philosopha Lupin d'une voix désabusée.

- Celui des moldus aussi… Compléta Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

Arrivé au comptoir, le professeur se racla la gorge pour faire sortir la fine créature de ses cahiers de comptes, manifestement trop occupée pour prêter attention à leur présence. D'un geste étonnamment vif, elle se dressa sur son tabouret pour dévisager à son aise ses nouveaux clients de ses petits yeux perçants.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? S'enquit le gobelin suspicieux.

- Mr. Potter, ici présent, désirerait fusionner ses deux comptes sous un même nom. Expliqua Lupin en présentant à la créature une lettre scellée au nom de ministère.

- Ah bon ? Murmura ce dernier à l'intention de l'enseignant. Comm…

- Un héritage familial ? Reprit la créature d'un ton satisfait, répondant ainsi à la question qu'allait poser Harry. Très bien, il s'agit donc de faire un versement de l'intégralité du contenu du coffre… 711 jusqu'ici au nom de Mr. Black Sirius, vers le coffre 755 , c'est bien cela ?

- Tout a fait. Répondit Lupin sans accorder un regard au jeune homme qu'il devinait stupéfait.

- Dans ce cas pourrais-je avoir la clé de feu Mr. Black pour effectuer la transaction ?

- Si je ne m'abuse elle est jointe à la missive dans l'enveloppe que je vous ai remise. Répliqua le professeur placidement.

- Et celle de Mr. Potter ?

- Harry, s'il te plait ?

Le jeune homme lança un bref regard de reproche à l'intention de son ancien professeur avant de s'exécuter mécaniquement.

- Euh… Il serait possible d'effectuer un second retrait dans un même voyage ? Demanda soudain Ron comme s'il venait tout juste de se souvenir ce pour quoi il était venu. Coffre 682, au nom d'Arthur Weasley. Voici la clé.

- Très bien, Harpagon va vous y conduire. Veuillez le suivre s'il vous plait.

- Retrouvez-moi là, mieux vaut que je surveille les entrées, le petit ne risque rien dans ces tunnels. Souffla Maugrey à Lupin.

- Très bien. Approuva Lupin avec un amusement à peine perceptible. Ouvre l'œil, et le bon !

Quittant l'auror à la suite du gobelin dénommé Harpagon, Ginny demanda à leur unique garde du corps d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

- Fol Œil affirmant qu'il n'y a pas de danger ?! Ce ne serait pas l'effet d'une allergie aux montagnes russes par hasard… ?

- Que vous êtes médisante Miss Weasley ! Plaisanta-il en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

Contrairement à son habitude, Harry ne prêta guère attention au long trajet mouvementé sur les rails souterrains de Gringotts, suscitant jusqu'ici chez lui un enthousiasme sans commune mesure avec celui des transports par poudre de cheminette. Ainsi, le circuit se passa dans un silence qui en accentua la longueur, le bruit grinçant des roues du wagonnet résonnant dans les interminables galeries. Les arrêts s'effectuèrent en fonction de la numérotation des coffres forts, aussi, le premier correspondait à celui de la famille Weasley, dont le contenu désespérément pauvre n'aidait en rien le sentiment de mal aise qu'éprouvait Harry. Le visage dénué d'expression, Ginny ramassa silencieusement les deux malheureux gallions, soixante-huit mornilles et quatre-vingt quinze noises qu'il contenait pour les ranger précieusement dans une bourse de taille tout aussi réduite. Remarquant le visage désolé de son ami, quasiment identique à celui de Lupin malgré ses efforts pour le masquer, Ron secoua la tête avec une mine faussement enjouée.

- Une chance que Ginny et moi soyons les seuls encore au collège, on pourra sûrement prendre la plupart de nos manuels neufs cette année ! Mentit-il sur un ton allègre.

Harry acquiesça avec un triste sourire, mais l'embarras qu'il éprouvait alors n'était rien en comparaison de celui qu'il ressentit lorsque la lourde porte du coffre numéro 711 bascula…

Or, argent et bronze étincelaient de toutes parts, inondant la pièce d'un éclat flamboyant à la lueur de la torche du gobelin, parfaitement impassible... Les trois adolescents, estomaqués n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. : À en croire la hauteur des piles, cette chambre forte paraissaient presque trop étroite pour contenir pareille fortune. Harry avait désormais la réponse à la question qu'il s'était posé trois ans auparavant : Comment Sirius avait-il pu lui offrir un Eclair de Feu, un balai d'une valeur inestimable reconnu mondialement comme l'un des plus performants ? C'était donc cela, la richesse de la noble maison des Black…

- Whoosh !!! Et dire qu'il persistait à s'affubler des loques d'Azkaban ! Il était un peu bohème quand même ! Plaisanta Ron, tentant de rompre ce silence gêné.

- C'est vrai… Approuva Harry d'un ton affectueux.

Lupin n'ajouta rien, mais le sourire mélancolique qui se dessina alors sur son visage marquait une approbation implicite.

- Vous désirez faire un retrait avant que nous procédions au transfert Mr. Potter ? Demanda Harpagon respectueusement.

- Ah euh… si c'est possible…

- Cet argent est le votre, cela vous économisera un arrêt.

- Oui, très bien…

D'une main hésitante, Harry rempli sa bourse de la somme qu'il estima nécessaire pour les dépenses scolaires annuelles, mais se montra néanmoins bien moins gourmand qu'il ne le fut les années précédentes...

De retour à la surface, ils retrouvèrent Fol Œil en grande conversation avec un jeune homme de grande taille, d'environ 25 ans, aux longs cheveux roux noués en catogan au bas de la nuque – Bill Weasley. Harry se souvenait qu'il s'était rapatrié pour rejoindre l'Ordre, mais le fait que ce soit à Gringotts lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

- Mais ne seraient-ce pas mes clients privilégiés qui reviennent ? Annonça-t-il en les accueillant d'un signe de la main.

- Des clients privilégiés vraiment ? Alors comment se fait-il que le service ait oublié de remplir notre coffre fort pendant les vacances scolaires ?! Ironisa Ginny en étreignant son frère.

- Patience petite sœur ! Quand tu auras remplacé cette harpie d'Ombrage au Ministère, tu auras besoin d'un majordome pour porter ta bourse !

- Parce que tu veux te lancer dans la politique ? S'étonna Ron.

- J'y ai songé… Répondit sa jeune sœur en rougissant. Il n'y a pas assez de femmes au pouvoir, compétentes j'entends !

- C'est sur, vivement que tu prennes les choses en mains ! Railla-t-il

- Moi au moins j'ai de l'ambition !!

- Ca va Harry ? Remus ? Reprit Bill en se désintéressant des chamailleries fraternelles qui continuaient par derrière.

- On fait aller… Répondit le jeune homme en lui renvoyant son sourire.

- Et toi ? Les pyramides ne te manquent pas ? Reprit Lupin d'un ton léger.

- Les gobelins sont aussi loquaces que les momies, pas de grands changements de ce côté-là !

- Je veux bien te croire ! Admit-il en riant. Au fait, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, Alastor a du t'informer pour la chocogrenouille ?

- Oui, chez Honeydukes à 21h, on a déjà distribué les patacitrouilles aux enfants. Affirma Bill sur un ton grave en décalage avec ses propos.

- Ca a été rapide ! Bertie Crochue sera là également ?

- Non, malheureusement, elle ne peut pas se libérer la veille de la rentrée…

Harry porta successivement son regard sur Bill et Lupin comme s'il suivait un match de ping-pong en accéléré, noyé dans la plus totale confusion ! C'était parfaitement incohérent, il devait avoir particulièrement faim pour les entendre énumérer ses confiseries préférées, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible !

- Euh Bill… Marmonna Ron en revenant à la conversation principale, ayant apparemment laissé le dernier mot à sa sœur si on en croyait sa mine satisfaite. Tu es… euh… tout seul aujourd'hui ?

- Tout seul ? Répéta son frère d'un air malicieux. Sous-entendrais-tu que tu aurais préféré être accueilli par une hôtesse blonde à l'accent français particulièrement prononcé ?

- QUOI ?! Mais non ! Pas… Pas du tout !! Nia-t-il un peu trop farouchement pour être crédible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle devrait arriver d'un moment à…

- MR BILL !! Je te cherchais partout !!

- Ah, qu'est-ce que je disais !

En effet, une superbe demoiselle, aux longs cheveux lisses d'une blondeur éclatante accourut en leur direction d'un pas maladroit, ayant une visibilité très réduite derrière la pile de dossiers qui dissimulaient son visage. A son approche, Ron s'empourpra brusquement sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami.

- Où étais-tu passé Mr. Bill ? Tu m'as laissée toute seule face à ces clients incompréhensibles ! Ils parlent tellement vite que j'en suis venue à me demander s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une langue anglo-saxonne ! Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre entre deux beuglements qu'ils voulaient être remboursés ! Se plaint-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

- Pas besoin d'être bilingue pour le comprendre, ce sont des investisseurs, ils viennent rarement pour autre chose ! Je leur ai déjà expliqué que les créanciers n'avaient toujours pas pu couvrir les intérêts !

- Ils refusent d'attendre plus longtemps ! Même le sourire de vélane commence à perdre son effet !! Qu'est-ce que je fais Mr. Bill ?

- Pour commencer arrête de m'appeler Mr Bill !

- Je ne peux pas ! Il n'y pas d'équivalence au vouvoiement en anglais, alors…

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me tutoyer ? Est-ce que je t'appelle Mlle Fleur moi ?

- C'est différent… Oh !! Mais c'est Arry !! S'exclama-t-elle, remarquant

uniquement à cet instant sa présence. Les petits frères et sœur de Mr. Bill sont là également… Ronald et Jini, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir déposer ses documents, elle enjamba d'un saut gracieux le comptoir sur lequel elle était accoudée, et avant que ces derniers n'ai pu lui répondre, elle les embrassa doublement sur chaque joue en deux allés retours. Interdit, Harry se contenta de l'observer sans pouvoir sortir le moindre mot, alors que ses joues étaient désormais parfaitement assorties aux cheveux de Ron, qui semblait lui sur le point de s'évanouir !

- C'est la façon française de se dire _bonjour_. Ils appellent ça se faire la « _bise_ ». Expliqua Bill en réponse à leur étonnement.

- C'est vrai, j'oublie à chaque fois ! Les _english_ tutoient peut-être tout le monde, mais vous êtes quand même un peu coincés pour ce qui est des convenances, _aren't you_ ? Commenta la vélane en riant.

- M-Moi je trouve ça t-très mi-mignon ! Affirma Ron d'une voix chevrotante.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec la petite amie de Viktor Krum ? Ermiaune ? S'étonna Fleur.

- Qui ça ?! Demanda Ginny, perplexe.

- Hair-maillo-nie ! Articula à la française Bill en professeur de langue.

- Her-my-honey. Répéta Fleur avec application.

- La copine de Krum !? Sûrement pas !! S'indigna Ron, reprenant soudain toute sa vigueur.

- Ah non ? Je croyais pourtant, ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre tous les deux !

- C'est lui qui lui collait après, c'était évident !!

- Ron est très susceptible concernant les relations amoureuses d'Hermione. Expliqua Harry d'un air narquois.

- QUOI ?! T'as rien compris mon vieux !! Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux !!

- Quand ai-je dit que tu l'étais… ?

- C'est parce que c'est une amie, et qu'elle mérite mieux que ça, c'est tout !

- C'est sur que le meilleur attrapeur au monde n'est pas assez bien pour elle ! Commenta-t-il sur le même ton.

- Professeur Maugrey, ravie de vous revoir ! Coupa Fleur en tendant la main à Fol Œil, qui n'accepta de la serrer qu'après en avoir examiner le contenu avec méfiance. Occupez-vous toujours le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Non, on m'a renvoyé parce que j'ai dormi dans mon bureau pendant toute l'année ! Répondit-il indifféremment, conscient qu'elle devait ignorer l'affaire Croupton jr.

- Pardon ?!

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir présenté le professeur Lupin ? Reprit Bill pour détourner la conversation.

- En effet ! _My name is Fleur Delacour, nice to meet you_ ! Prononça la jeune femme avec application, en lui serrant la main à son tour.

_- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. _Répondit avec un léger accent l'intéressé.

- Oh ! Vous parlez Français Mr. Lupin ?

- Un ami m'en a appris deux mots.

Il ajouta à l'intention de Harry.

- Parler couramment la langue de ses ancêtres faisait partit de l'éducation de tout Black digne de ce nom.

- Il ne devait pas s'en vanter alors… Nota le jeune homme pour lui-même.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle de conférence d'où elle était arrivée, Fleur Delacour s'excusa pour rejoindre ses investisseurs, rapidement suivie de Bill, rappelant à Lupin et Maugrey qu'ils se reverraient chez Honeydukes le soir même.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estimant que sa robe était encore mettable pour cette année, contrairement à celle de Ginny qu'il laissa au magasin de Mme Guipure sous la surveillance de Fol'Œil, Harry suivit Ron dans la boutique de créatures magiques la plus proche – celle où Hermione avait acheté Pattenrond en l'occurrence – pour s'approvisionner en Miamhibou et se munir d'une nouvelle plume d'aigle, avant de se rendre chez Fleury et Bott où s'effectuerai une majorité de leurs achats.

En dépit de cette heure avancée de la matinée, la boutique n'avait toujours pas désemplie, et ce fut avec difficulté que l'escorte parvint à se frayer un chemin parmi les clients et les piles de manuscrits, dont les titres attrayants tels que « _L'hypnose accessible à tous_ », ou encore « _Comment utiliser votre aura pour des résultats surprenants_ » retenait Harry à chaque mètre, avide de connaître leur contenu. C'est ainsi que, trop absorbé par la lecture de «_Au-delà de l'au-delà_ » il bouscula brusquement une jeune acheteuse venant en sens opposé, dont l'amoncellement de manuels s'effondra au sol dans un grand fracas, accompagné du miaulement scandalisé de l'énorme persan roux qui se trouvait à ses pieds

- Aieeuh !! Il a fallu que ce soit le manuel d'Arithmancie qui me tombe dessus ! S'exclama-t-elle en se massant le petit orteil tandis que Harry reconstituait la pile de livre en s'excusant, avant de relever son visage vers…

- Hermione ?! S'écria-t-il alors que Pattenrond se frottait à ses chevilles en ronronnant bruyamment.

- Qui voulais-tu qu'on retrouve sous une masse de bouquins faisant deux fois sa taille ? Questionna Ron avec sarcasme en se baissant également « _Sciences et Connaissances de la numérologie antique – enseignement supérieur_ » il doit bien peser 5 kilos ce pavé !!

- C'est pour ça que ça fait mal !! Rétorqua-t-elle agacée.

Les remerciant, elle reprit ses achats qu'elle posa sur un comptoir à proximité pour dégager son visage de sa longue crinière châtaine crépue. Elle semblait avoir également pris quelques centimètres durant ses derniers mois, et sa peau avait légèrement brunie sous les neiges d'Asie mineure. Saluant chaleureusement le professeur Lupin, elle reprit à mi-voix.

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour la disparition de ce matin…

- La disparition ? Le meurtre tu veux dire ! S'écria Ron.

- Alors c'était vrai ?! Je veux dire, chaque élève que j'ai croisé m'a raconté une histoire différente, et celle de la grand-mère de Neville me paraissait la plus plausible… Mais les autorités n'ont pas retrouvé de corps dans cette voiture, n'est-ce pas ?

- Encore une disparition qui sera classée sans suite. Supposa Harry. Les seuls témoins de la scène étaient des moldus…

- Il faut dire qu'aucun autre sorcier censé n'aurait idée de venir à Londres en voiture un Samedi matin ! S'exclama Ron.

- La priorité étant de lancer des sorts d'amnésie, ils ne seront évidemment pas interrogés. Le ministère va avoir du pain sur la planche ! Poursuivit Harry.

_- « Méditations sur les médications : Les créatures chimériques » _de Mizzam Aplumal, Il fait parti de ta liste Harry non ? Coupa brusquement Lupin d'une voix insistante en feuilletant le livre en question qui était face à lui, souhaitant visiblement détourner le sujet de conversation… avec succès.

- J'avais oublié ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé comment s'était passé l'examen ! S'écria Hermione en se surprenant elle-même.

- Pour toi, c'est pas difficile de deviner que tu as eu O à toutes les matières ! Supposa Ron avec raison.

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! Se vexa-t-elle indignée. Le choix des matières en a été d'autant plus difficile !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris finalement ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai éliminé Astronomie, Botanique et… Soins aux créatures magiques… Ajouta-t-elle avec un certain embarras.

- Quoi ?!

- Non pas que les cours de Hagrid ne soient pas intéressants !! Se justifia-t-elle, Mais les autres me seront sans doutes plus utiles pour ce que j'envisage…

- Attends… Ca fait quand même sept matières ! Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler du retourneur de temps ? S'étonna Harry en faisant le calcul sur ses doigts.

- Ca ne me fera que 4 h de plus que vous… Je suis sure que le Professeur McGonagall sera compréhensive ! Comment vouliez-vous que je choisisse entre Runes et Arithmancie ?!

- Terrible dilemme ! Mais tu aurais tout aussi bien pu supprimer l'Histoire, comme le feront tous les élèves à peu près normaux ! Lui conseilla-t-il sous les éclats de rire de Ron.

- Tu dis ça parce que vous dormiez comme des bienheureux pendant les cours de Mr. Binns durant ces cinq dernières années !

- Ca c'est faux ! S'indigna Ron.

- Ah vraiment ?!

- Tu oublies les parties de cartes ! Déclara-t-il gravement.

- Et celle de pendu également! Ajouta Harry.

- Il avait souvent la tête de Malefoy d'ailleurs…

- Vous m'en direz tant ! Soupira-t-elle, désabusée.

Bien qu'il n'en eut pas l'air, Harry remarqua à son sourire amusé que Lupin les écoutait, tout en parcourant divers ouvrages aux titres tout aussi complexes que devaient l'être leur contenu. Il était actuellement captivé dans la lecture du « _Mystère des amulettes du siècle des Erudits_ »… Se rendant compte que le jeune homme l'observait, l'enseignant referma promptement son manuscrit.

- Vous avez trouvez ce que vous cherchiez ?

- Euh… On n'a pas encore commencé en fait…

- Pour l'« _Etude astrale des origines terrestres_», j'ai entendu un libraire expliquer qu'ils les enverraient directement à Poudlard dans la semaine en raison d'une rupture de stock. Expliqua Hermione en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Ron pour consulter sa liste. Attends une seconde Harry, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Se retournant vers ses emplettes, Hermione sembla y chercher un manuel particulier. C'est ainsi qu'Harry compris pourquoi la masse de ses achats lui semblait excessivement élevé – même pour une élève dénommée Hermione Granger : elle avait fait la plupart en double.

- Tiens, je t'ai déjà pris « _Nécromancie avancée - charmes et maléfices abscons » _de Minelauva J.Kroipa, « _Les usages sibyllins de la métamorphose »_ de Gérard Manvussa et _« Elixirs et Philtres – De la théorie à l'expérience - Niveau supérieur »_ de Annabelle Hadaune. Ils ont été commandés en très faibles quantités !

- T'as eu Optimal en Potions ?!! S'écria Ron admiratif.

- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître… Reprit Harry, n'en revenant pas lui-même. Comment as-tu su qu'ils étaient sur ma liste… Et surtout que j'avais réussi cet examen ?

- Ombrage t'avais mis au défi de devenir Auror non ? Or jusqu'ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu en perdre un seul ! Répliqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. J'ai évidemment cherché le manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal en priorité, mais aucun titre ne figure sur la liste.

- Et ça m'étonne d'ailleurs… Dumbledore a toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté à recruter des professeurs dans cette matière, étant donné la réputation de ce poste… Il ne l'aurait quand même pas supprimer par manque de candidature ?

- Impossible, c'est l'une des plus importantes matières ! Mais j'ai bien une vague idée concernant la personne la plus apte à reprendre cette fonction… Commenta Hermione avec légèreté en adressant un sourire innocent à Lupin.

- Vous savez déjà comment détourner à peu près tous les règlements de l'école, je vois difficilement ce que je pourrai vous apprendre de plus ! Plaisanta Lupin.

- On peut donc craindre à nouveau que le ministère choisisse parmi ses représentants celui qui sera payé pour ne surtout rien nous apprendre… Railla Ron… Hé, une minute ! T'aurais pu réserver mes bouquins aussi !! Reprocha-t-il tout à coup à Hermione, comme s'il venait de s'en apercevoir.

- Encore fallait-il que j'ai une idée de ce que tu voulais faire ! Au moins de Juin, tu hésitais entre Médecin, Gouverneur, Auror, Banquier ou encore Joueur de Quidditch professionnel ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Si tu m'avais envoyé autre chose que cette stupide beuglante quand je t'ai posé la question…

- Comme si ce qui se passait dans ma vie pouvait bien t'intéresser lorsque tu es dans les bras de ton Russe adoré !

- De un, il est bulgare, et de deux, ce n'est pas mon adoré !! Tu t'es pas encore lassé de cette histoire ?!

- Arrête un peu! Tu passes plus d'un mois dans la maison de ce type, il te présente à ses parents etc. et ça ne va pas plus loin ?!

- Je te signale que j'ai passé les vacances entières dans ta famille il y a deux ans, et celles de l'année dernière à Sq… Tu sais où !

- C'était différent !!

- Ah bon ? En quoi ?! Oh et puis je vois pas pourquoi je discute avec toi, c'est…

Détournant son attention vers leurs spectateurs, elle s'aperçut que Harry et Lupin dissimulaient mal un fou rire derrière les livres de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges qu'ils tenaient à l'envers

- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Oh ça va le vieux couple ! Vous n'allez pas vous retourner contre nous non plus ?! Repartit Harry en riant.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?!

Cette demande était celle de Ginny Weasley arrivant à l'instant, , curieuse de savoir ce qui expliquait les visages furieux de Ron et Hermione et hilares de Harry et Lupin.

- RIEN DU TOUT ! Rugirent les deux adolescents décidément synchrones.

- Oh ho ! La bonne humeur est au beau fixe à ce que je vois ! Ravie de voir que tu tiens la forme Hermy !

- Ah euh… Oui, désolée Ginny… Tu reviens du magasin de prêt-à-porter je vois ? Reprit-elle d'un ton plus dégager en observant son sac.

- Oui, j'avais besoin d'une robe de soirée pour cette année et la veille de la rentrée est le meilleur moment pour faire des affaires ! Affirma-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Si on s'appelle Mme Maxime oui ! S'exclama Ron en jetant un œil à l'intérieur de son sac. C'est pas une robe mais une tente que t'as réservé Maman !

- Elle est peut-être un peu grande, mais le tissu est de qualité ! En trois tours d'aiguilles elle m'ira comme un gant, tu verras ! Rétorqua-t-elle embarrassée.

- Tu n'es pas avec Fol Œil ? S'étonna Harry, observant les alentours.

- Non, j'ai pas tout à fait compris d'ailleurs mais il m'a laissé devant Fleury et Bott en me racontant quelque chose comme « Dis à Remus que j'amène des patacitrouilles chez Zonko ».

- Ah oui ? Très bien alors… Répondit Lupin d'un ton détaché.

- C'est… Euh, normal ? Demanda Ron, sous le regard étonné de Harry, certain cette fois-ci qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un malentendu du aux réclamations de son estomac.

- Oui bien sur, on ira rendre visite à tes frères lorsque vous aurez terminé !

OoOoOoOoOoO

- J'aimerais comprendre… Insista Harry, alors qu'ils redescendaient le Chemin de Traverse, les bras lourdement chargés des emplettes de l'après-midi. C'est quoi ces histoires de Patacitrouilles chez Zonko ?

- Ah, ça ? Reprit Lupin d'un ton badin. Tu comprendras ce soir, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu l'apprennes aussi… C'est très logique tu verras, il n'y a que Ding pour ne rien y comprendre !

- Ah ?… Répondit sans conviction Harry de plus en plus désorienté.

Sans réellement savoir comment il était arrivé là, ayant suivi distraitement les pas rapides de l'enseignant, c'est avec un certain étonnement qu'il se retrouva devant ce qui devait être la plus animée vitrine de toute l'allée – Comment n'avait-il pu la remarquer sur le trajet, alors qu'il était probablement passé juste devant ?

Son emplacement, sans doute stratégique, était situé au coin d'une rue, marquant le croisement du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes, renommée pour ses quartiers mal famés.

Certes, la boutique était plutôt étroite, mais ses décors aux couleurs criardes et lumières scintillantes rappelaient assurément les ornements joyeux des fêtes de fin d'année : les façades ternes des échoppes voisines faisaient pâle figure à côté de celle-ci. Sur son enseigne, en lettres capitales luminescentes pouvait-on lire sur un éclair incandescent :

_Le Repaire du Maraudeur_

_- Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux –_

Ils l'avaient fait. Ce n'était pas encore un de leur nouveau projet incohérent. Après avoir quitté l'enceinte scolaire d'une façon mémorable méritant bien sa place dans un chapitre de l'Histoire de Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley avaient concrétisé le rêve qu'ils avaient construit clandestinement durant leurs dernières années d'étude.

A en croire le visage interdit d'Hermione, Harry devina qu'elle découvrait également cet endroit, avec une stupéfaction d'autant plus grande qu'elle fut – Après Molly Weasley elle-même– la première à tenter de les dissuader de poursuivre une voie si « déraisonnable ». Ce fut donc avec fierté qu'il franchit les portes de ce qu'il avait permis d'accomplir, en offrant une large contribution financière à la réalisation de leur plan.

Mais sa plus grande surprise fut au moment de franchir le seuil du « Repaire du Maraudeur » qui a son passage éclata soudain en un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissement, vacarme qui ne sembla pourtant pas attirer particulièrement l'attention de la foule de clients, enfants et grands enfants, qui se pressaient autour des comptoirs. Observant l'entrée de ses suiveurs d'un regard interloqué, il comprit alors le stratagème : c'était bien digne de Fred et George après tout, comment pouvait-il encore s'en étonner ? Après l'entrée de Ron et Ginny, qui provoquèrent respectivement un rire de macaque et une sirène d'alarme suraiguë, Hermione s'outra de se voir attribuer un bruit grossier provoquant l'hilarité des plus jeunes.

- Héhé, désolé Hermione, les sons sont aléatoires en fonction des clients. Expliqua innocemment le premier vendeur, dont le sourire espiègle dissonait nettement avec ses excuses, alors que Lupin entrait à son tour, étrangement accompagné d'un hurlement de loup…

- Oh oui, bien entendu ! S'exclama Hermione, incrédule. Toujours aussi spirituel…

- Tiens donc, mais ne serait-ce pas la petite préfète de Gryffondor ? Dans un endroit pareil ?! Tss, pas très sérieux tout ça ! Ce n'est pas toi qui es sensée punir les élèves qui repeindront la salle commune avec nos nouvelles bombabouses à têtes chercheuses ? Répartit le second vendeur en sortant de la trappe menant à la remise, les bras chargés d'objets minuscules des plus curieux.

- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas ! Rétorqua-t-elle en accentuant particulièrement sur le chiffre à l'intention de Ron.

- De quoi ? Demanda vaguement ce dernier.

Il restait captivé par l'échange rapide d'une des nouvelles Boom-Ball Clash avec son meilleur ami et sa sœur, sous l'œil étincelant d'un Pattenrond qui semblait guetter la moindre occasion de s'en saisir.

- Devine…

- Euh… Ouais ouais, je suis d'accord, la déco est démente. Tenta ce dernier à tout hasard.

- Quel précieux soutien…

- Alors Harry, on t'attendait plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ? Tu aurais du être notre invité d'honneur pour la grande journée d'ouverture ! Lui fit remarquer Fred en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- T'as raté quelque chose, c'était dantesque ! Renchérit George. On avait disposé des citrouilles d'artifices pour faire une haie d'honneur, les commerçants participants remboursaient leurs clients avec des mornilles-pétards, qui au bout de quelques minutes, explosaient en faisant apparaître notre slogan !

- Sans oublier les cailloux chanteurs !

- Les quoi ? demanda Harry en renvoyant sur leur sœur cadette la Boom-Ball, qui choisit finalement cette victime pour imploser !

- Ca fait parti de nos nouveautés : chaque fois qu'un passant marche dessus ou les pousse avec le pied, ils entonnent l'hymne national avec des paroles de notre cru ! Le problème, c'est qu'on leur a toujours pas trouvé de nom qui accroche.

- Et pourquoi pas les Rolling Stones ? Proposa Harry avec une candeur exagérée.

- Haha ! Ca sonne bien ! Mais franchement, qui aurait idée d'appeler quoi que ce soit « les pierres roulantes ! »

- Va savoir… Pouffa-t-il. Enfin, d'après ce que j'imagine, le Chemin de Traverse devait ressembler aux couloirs de Poudlard durant la semaine précédent votre sortie !

- En moins vicieux, mais il y avait de ça, ce bon vieux Peeves aurait adoré !

- Les affaires ont l'air d'aller en tout cas ! Les complimenta Lupin.

- Et comment ! Zonko va avoir du souci à se faire ! S'exclama fièrement George.

- Et tout ça grâce à toi vieux ! On n'est pas près de l'oublier ! Renchérit Fred à l'intention d'Harry.

A présent que les jumeaux avaient menés leur entreprise à bien, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne qu'Harry avait été leur principal investisseur dans ce projet.

- Et c'est pour ça que votre logo à la forme d'un éclair je présume ? Gronda Maugrey, faisant son apparition entre les rayons de confiseries à effets secondaires et d'explosifs en tout genre.

- Vous êtes la première personne à avoir fait le rapprochement Alastor. Acquiesça Fred. On a aussi voulu adresser un clin d'œil à ceux sans qui nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui, Messieurs Prongs, Padfoot, Moony et Wormtail !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'était de bon cœur ! Sourit Lupin à mi-voix.

Harry sembla être le seul à avoir saisi cette remarque. Certaines parenthèses du passé des maraudeurs avaient prudemment été passées sous silence au reste de l'ordre : imaginez donc la réaction de Molly Weasley, déjà sceptique sur le sens de la responsabilité d'animagus illégaux !

- Faudrait faire fiça si on veut éviter les bouchons encore une fois. Les gamins sont parés ? Bougonna Fol œil.

- Vous avez eu des problèmes de cheminette ? Les transports étaient pourtant fluides aujourd'hui ! S'étonna George.

- Comment ?!! Malheureux, tu oublies à quel point c'est risqué !! Rien de plus sur que les conserves à roulettes moldus voyons ! Ironisa Ron.

- La remarque peut paraître déplacée pour quelqu'un qui a inauguré ce système lors de sa rentrée en deuxième année ! Rétorqua Hermione.

- Au moins la Ford Anglia pouvait voler !

- Et c'était tellement fiable qu'elle erre toujours dans la forêt interdite aujourd'hui !

C'est cet instant que choisit Pattenrond pour bondir sur la seconde Boom-Ball, profitant d'un échange mal réceptionné. Cependant, ce saut calculé n'avait pourtant rien de la souplesse du félin, car le persan atterri maladroitement sur une des tablettes alentour, renversant les modèles exposés en tentant de contrôler son dérapage. Parmi eux, un tube rempli de minuscules balles noires dont le contenu se répandit à travers la pièce.

- Pattenrond, quel idiot ! Je suis désolée, je vais tout ramasser… S'excusa Hermione en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Non, n'y touche pas, personne ne bouche de l'endroit où il est ! Ordonna Fred.

- Euh… Pourquoi ? Demanda un peu tardivement Ron, qui avait déjà reculé d'un pas sous la surprise.

Ce fut une détonation assourdissante qui répondit à sa question, alors que son pied, qui s'était malencontreusement posé sur une de ces balles, provoqua une explosion dégageant un opaque nuage de fumée nauséabond. S'en suivit, évidemment, les cris paniqués des clients se bousculant les uns les autres pour se plaquer aux murs.

- DU CALME !! C'est juste sortilège d'illusion, rien de plus !! Les effets se dissipent rapidement. Expliqua George d'une voix sonore.

En effet, alors qu'il tentait de calmer la foule, le brouillard se dissipa en un instant, laissant les clients abasourdis s'observer les yeux écarquillés, quittes pour une mauvaise toux durant les dix minutes à venir, mais rien d'alarmant.

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Tonna Hermione entre deux toussotements.

- Génial non ? Et encore, c'était qu'un extrait, imagine ce qui se passe si on en met dix d'un coup !

- Super… Marmonna t'elle d'un ton en décalage avec son appréciation. Et comment ça s'appelle ?

- Des Angelina-5 !

- Angelina-5 ? Y en a eu 4 avant ? Demanda Harry.

- Euh… Oui, mais elles n'étaient pas vraiment au point… C'est Angie qui a été les première à les tester, d'où le nom !

- J'imagine son enthousiasme d'ici… Ajouta Hermione pour elle-même.

Fred mis un peu d'ordre à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, rangeant les billes avec précaution dans leurs étuis.

- T'en as un échantillon dans tes cadeaux Harry ! Lui confia George avec un clin d'œil.

- Ah ! C'était ça ?! S'étonna-t-il.

- Vous serez tous d'accord pour qu'on rentre avant que Weasley cadet ne fasse effondrer le toit par son adresse légendaire ? Interrogea Maugrey.

- Hey !!

- Mmm… Je suppose que la plupart doivent déjà être en chemin, la moindre des choses seraient d'être là pour les accueillir. Arrangea Lupin. A plus tard vous deux ! Ajouta-t-il à l'intention des jumeaux.

Il était cinq heures passées lorsque l'escorte franchit en sens opposé le mur du fond du Chaudron Baveur. Vraisemblablement, la nuit allait être longue, et riches en explications, ou du moins était-ce ce qu'Harry espérait. C'est dans ses instants qu'il regrettait de ne plus être le lycéen ordinaire qui n'aurait d'autre préoccupation que la filière qu'il allait suivre, qu'il regrettait de ne pas être dans la même ignorance que ses camarades de classes sur le danger réel qui les guettait, qu'il regrettait de s'appeler Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu…

* * *

**_N/A : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis autant de temps à intégrer Hermione à l'histoire, lol ! Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui pensent que je vais un peu vite en besogne en faisant mourir un personnage (bien que d'arrière plan) dès le quatrième chapitre, (d'autant que ce ne sera pas le dernier…), mais je crois que le titre du dernier chapitre de l'Ordre du Phénix laissait présager une ambiance dans ce style, non?  
_**

_**Voilà, que dire de plus, sinon vous remercier encore une fois pour avoir lu ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, bonne ou mauvaise, c'est très encourageant ;-)  
**_


	5. Un ordre nouveau

**_N/A : Encore une fois un grand MERCI pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyée, c'est vraiment motivant pour la suite ;-) Je m'adresse tout particulièrement à :_**

_**Thealie : **Merci pour ces encouragements Je pense que, justement, la fin de ce chapitre t'apportera la réponse que tu demandes. En fait, seuls les membres en qui Dumbledore a une confiance totale ont été mis dans le secret, ils se comptent donc sur les doigts d'une main, incluant Lupin et Hagrid, évidemment ;-)_

_**Ange de un cisme : **Merci merci Charlene !! Tu me fais les plus beaux des compliments ;-) Vivi, je vois ce que tu veux dire, et ça me touche vraiment ! En tout cas, c'est tout à ton honneur de pendre ton temps pour structurer ton histoire, ça promet quelque chose de très bon. Fais-moi savoir lorsque le premier chapitre sera en ligne ;-)_

_**Maugreyfiliae : **Ta review était adorable merciiiii !! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !_

_**Takoma : **C'est trop gentil ! Mille mercis !! Jusque là j'ai fait mes updates chaque Dimanche, mais j'espère pouvoir garder ce rythme P (ça dépend de l'inspiration et surtout du boulot que nous donnent les profs de fac, mais je mets en moyenne 1 à 2 semaines pour faire un chapitre d'environ 7000 mots) Enfin, j'ai encore une avance de deux chapitres ;-)_

_

* * *

_  
**Chapitre V : Un Ordre Nouveau**

Il aurait été bien difficile de deviner quelle pouvait être l'heure qu'ils approchaient : aurore, midi ou crépuscule, qui sait ? Les pluies incessantes semblaient retenir prisonnier un soleil qu'on n'attendait plus, dans un manteau de ténèbres où rugissait, tel son gardien bourru, un tonnerre tapageur. Où peut-être était-ce par condescendance qu'il n'osait se montrer ? Le jour d'un crime ne saurait être baigné de lumière…

C'était pourtant bien ce qu'Harry attendait, noyé dans la plus totale confusion, mais les réponses ne venaient pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible d'attendre avec un tel empressement la fin de sa dernière journée de vacances, mais les heures précédant la réunion étaient devenues des siècles, en dépit des batailles explosives à répétition avec ses meilleurs amis, l'attente restait pesante.

Ce ne fut qu'au commencement de la huitième partie qu'une voix raisonna dans les étages pour annoncer l'arrivée des premiers membres, quoiqu'elle fut loin d'être aussi accueillante que les convenances le voudrait.

-IMMONDES BATARDS ! INFAMES ! RENEGATS ! COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE QUE DE PAREILS PARASITES PULLULENT DANS LA MAISON DE MES ANCETRES ?! QUELLE IGNOMINIE ! SORTEZ D'ICI DANS LA SECONDE VILS SYCOPHANTES !!

-Vils quoi ?! Vous pouvez me la refaire là ?

-…VERMINE ! BANDE DE TROLLS !...

-C'est pas la peine de la chercher non plus Tonks….

-… MISERABLES ! AMIS DES MOLDUS ! …

-Ben quoi ? Ca en jette ce genre d'expression, je me vois bien en train de balancer ça à la tête d'un mangemort !

- …VERACRASSES REPUGNANTS !…

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à fermer ce rideau à la fin ?!

-Ah euh, oui, désolée Molly.

Tandis que Lupin et Tonks, ayant apparemment opté ce jour là pour l'allure Punk, faisaient de leur mieux pour faire taire le portrait de la mère de Sirius, Mrs Weasley, devançant son fils aîné et son mari, adressa de grands signes de main aux quatre têtes curieuses qui dépassaient de la rampe d'escalier, intriguées par ce vacarme singulier.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Toi et Papa ne deviez pas rentrer la semaine prochaine seulement ?

-Je suis touchée de voir à quel point nous t'avons manqué Ronald Weasley ! S'exclama la femme rondelette affichant une attitude faussement boudeuse.

-Ahh ! Tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire !

-Et tu pensais peut-être qu'avec ce qui se passe à Londres, ton père et moi resterions tranquillement à nous prélasser sur la Plage de Mamaia?

-Vous avez bonne mine en tout cas ! Comment va Charlie ? Demanda Ginny.

-Très bien, même s'il regrette de n'avoir pu venir ce soir, il vous fait de grosses bises.

-Une réserve protégée de Norvégien à crête a été découverte par un moldu, les autorités font de leur mieux pour éviter que cet incident ne s'ébruite. Expliqua Arthur Weasley.

-A moins que vous ne préfériez poursuivre cette discussion dans la cage d'escalier, Maman a ramené quelques spécialités pour dîner, ça vous tente ? Coupa Bill avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai, Ginny, Ron, mes trésors, vous commencez à mettre la table s'il vous plait ?

-Combien de couverts ? Demanda Ginny descendant sur les pas de son frère vers la cuisine.

-Hmm… Disons une vingtaine, Merlin sait à quelle heure ils arriveront !

-Je vais aider ! Proposèrent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix.

-Merci Hermione, j'aurais besoin d'une paire de mains en plus pour préparer le Tochiturà. La remercia aimablement leur mère avant de se retourner vers Harry, le regard soucieux. On sera bien assez de deux Harry chéri, après tout ce qui vient de se passer, tu ferais bien de te reposer.

-Je vais très bien merci ! D'autres sont plus à plaindre…

-Quand même… Insista Mrs. Weasley d'une voix complaisante.

-Je vous assure que ça va ! Affirma-t-il légèrement agacé.

S'apprêtant à renchérir, ce fut la bonne volonté de Tonks qui joua en la faveur de Harry, détournant l'intention de cette mère surprotectrice : Le jeune homme la remercia intérieurement d'avoir pris l'initiative de mettre la table, entreprise incertaine qui de façon inévitable se termina en éclats de verres et excuses confuses.

-Euh… Oops !! Depuis quand cette marche est elle ici ?! Sourit maladroitement la jeune femme, affaissée au sol au milieu des débris, deux assiettes encore intactes entre les mains.

-Du calme, du calme…Ce n'est pas grave, on ne va pas s'énerver pour ça… Soupira Mrs. Weasley, décidément résignée, plus pour elle-même semble-t-il que pour l'Auror malhabile.

Se penchant pour ramasser les éclats cependant, elle reporta aussitôt son attention vers la porte d'entrée, vibrant sous la force de coups précipités.

-Molly, ça t'ennuierait de m'ouvrir la porte ?! S'exclama une voix étouffée de l'autre côté. Tu m'as oublié ou quoi ?

-Tu n'étais pas rentré ?

-Si, si, tu vois pas que je suis dedans là ?! Rétorqua l'inconnu d'un ton sarcastique.

Confuse, la mère de Ron se précipita vers la grande porte, derrière laquelle se tenait un homme – ou du moins était-ce ce que sa voix laissait présager – entièrement caché derrière un amoncellements de paquets tous aussi odorants les uns que les autres.

-C'était les derniers cette fois j'espère ? Tu as décidé de préparer le banquet d'entrée de Poudlard cette année ?!

L'homme se débarrassa de sa charge sur une table à proximité avant d'adresser une moue boudeuse à Mrs. Weasley, croisant les bras d'un air résolu. Il en avait la confirmation, c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry voyait cet homme : il estimait son age à une trentaine d'année environ et devinait sans mal que son mot d'ordre devait être l'élégance, alors qu'il était étonnamment vêtu d'habits à la dernière mode moldue. Son visage avait quelque chose d'enfantin, d'enjoué qui lui rappelait d'une certaine façon Bill Weasley ; un aspect qu'accentuaient ses yeux d'un vert étincelant et ses cheveux auburn décoiffés avec précision. Ce fut en premier lieu Tonks, accroupie parmi les fragments de porcelaine, qui capta son attention, l'observant d'un œil à la fois perplexe et amusé.

-Je devine ton entrée fracassante Nympha ! Toujours égale à toi-même à ce que je vois ! Plaisanta-t-il en tendant une main pour l'aider à se redresser.

-Très amusant Chris ! Moi au moins je suis à l'heure et… Hey !! Tu m'as appelé Nympha là ?! S'écria-t-elle en l'attrapant.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais que vous n'aviez point de prénom gente dame ! La taquina-t-il, portant cette main à ses lèvres pour la saluer d'un baisemain.

-T'as pas bientôt fini avec ton numéro de crooner du dimanche ! S'empourpra t-elle.

-Impossible, je ne résiste pas à vos charmes mademoiselle !

-Je sais, c'est ce que tu as dit mot pour mot à Ray il y a une semaine ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix désabusée.

-Quelle cruauté ! Tu me fends le cœur Tonks ! S'exclama-t-il en riant avant de se retourner vers le groupe. Eh bien, il y a déjà du monde à ce que je vois !

-Content de voir que tu as pu te libérer finalement ! L'accueilli chaleureusement Bill, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-J'étais toujours censé travailler, mais j'ai cédé à la douce invitation de ta petite Maman, à savoir des menaces de mort si je ne venais pas ! Lui répondit-il avec bonne humeur. Très convaincante, toi et tes frères avez du en faire l'expérience. Pas vrai Ron ?

Ron et Bill approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, alors que Ginny reprenait d'une voix boudeuse.

-Et moi, tu m'oublies ?

-Mais toi tu es trop mignonne pour te faire réprimander voyons ! Rétorqua t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. T'es une vrai ptit bout de femme maintenant dis-moi !

Ginny rougit de plaisir à cette remarque, alors que Remus s'approchait à son tour pour lui serrer la main.

-Ouah ! Ca fait une paie Boss ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, tu n'as absolument pas changé ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Oui, toi non plus ! Remarqua Lupin en lui rendant son sourire. Mais par pitié, arrête de m'appeler Boss !!

-Pourquoi Boss ? Demanda finalement Harry, se mêlant enfin à la conversation.

L'homme se retourna vers lui surpris, ne l'ayant pas encore aperçu, étant donné qu'il n'avait soufflé mot jusque là depuis son observatoire, à savoir la rampe du premier étage. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il croisa, presque accidentellement, la cicatrice sur son front, rendant inutile toute présentation. L'expression perplexe sur son visage se rompît alors en un sourire éclatant.

-Je fais enfin ta connaissance Harry ! On m'a tellement parlé de toi… Tu es exactement comme je me l'imaginais, c'est-à-dire le portrait craché de James !

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. S'il était habitué au fait qu'on le reconnaisse aussi aisément – comment pouvait-il en être autrement à moins de n'avoir jamais eu entre les mains un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier ? – il l'était nettement moins d'entendre quelqu'un parler de son père avec familiarité si ce n'étaient Remus Lupin, Sirius Black ou Albus Dumbledore. Aussi, l'homme poursuivit pour répondre à son étonnement.

-James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient en dernière année lorsque j'ai fait mon entrée à Poudlard. Un Gryffondor moi aussi. Je suppose que je ne t'apprendrais rien sur leur réputation ! Il existait à ce moment là un véritable fan club qui leur était dédié, auquel je participais activement ! Jusqu'au jour où je leur ai directement demandé si je pouvais être leur apprenti, ce à quoi James m'avait répondu : « A la condition que tu nous appelles Boss, ça peut se faire… »

-Mais il plaisantait quand il t'a dit ça ! Intervint Remus avec un début de sourire.

Harry lui lança un regard subtil sous-entendant un « permet-moi d'en douter quand même ! »

-Tu avais des parents formidables, et j'ai eu de nombreux échos comme quoi tu prenais d'un bon pas la même voix qu'eux !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en pensant qu'il lui faisait immanquablement penser à un certain Colin Crevey avec une quinzaine d'année de plus. Cette personne lui était décidément sympathique, appréciant tout particulièrement la simplicité avec laquelle il parlait de ses parents ou de son parrain, ne ponctuant pas ses phrases par des « Je suis désolé » et n'affichant pas cette mine condescendante qu'il ne supportait plus.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mr… euh…

-Chris, Chris Prewett, mais évite de m'appeler Monsieur si tu veux que je te réponde !

-Prewett ? Répéta Harry étonné.

Il était absolument certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, et n'eut pas à chercher très loin pour se souvenir où : l'année passée, Maugrey lui avait montré une photo prise seize ans auparavant, regroupant pour la dernière fois les membres de l'ancien Ordre. Parmi eux deux frères… Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Gideon et… Fabian, oui, c'était ça, les frères Prewett ayant tenu tête jusqu'à leur dernier instant face à cinq mangemorts.

-Chris est le frère cadet de Maman. Expliqua Ron

-Son- son frère ? C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Harry de plus en plus désorienté.

-Eh oui, le plus jeune d'une famille de quatre enfants. Comme tu le constateras, de génération en génération, on a toujours été une famille nombreuse !

-Mais ça veut dire que les deux hommes que m'a montré le Professeur Maugrey…

-Oui. Reprit Mrs Weasley dont le regard s'était assombri. Alastor m'a parlé de cette photo – et dire qu'il pensait te faire plaisir cet idiot ! Il s'agissait bien de mes deux autres petits frères. Chris était trop jeune à l'époque pour faire parti de l'ordre, quand à moi j'étais à quelques mois de l'accouchement de Ron, il m'était difficile d'apporter mon soutien, sinon moral…

Bien qu'elle donnait ces explications avec le même sourire qu'elle adressait toujours à Harry, ce dernier perçu sans peine une amertume profonde dans sa voix. Il se serait giflé intérieurement d'avoir ainsi parlé sans réfléchir… C'était donc pour ça que Molly Weasley avait toujours été cette mère surprotectrice, dont la plus grande frayeur était de perdre un de ses proches…

-Et si nous allions préparer le repas Mrs. Weasley ? Les autres ne devrait plus tarder maintenant… Suggéra Hermione avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible pour mettre fin à ce mal aise.

-Veuillez m'excusez Mademoiselle ! S'exclama Prewett. Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions…

-Ah ! Pardon de ne pas m'être présentée. S'excusa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Hermione Granger, je suis une amie de vos neveux.

-Et elle n'a que 16 ans ! Souligna Tonks avec insistance, une expression méfiante sur le visage.

-Pour qui me prends-tu Nympha ? Je suis un Gentleman voyons !

-Mieux vaut être sourde que d'entendre ça…

-Tu es jalouse ? Tu sais bien que mon cœur ne bats que pour toi !

-N'importe quoi ! Soupira-t-elle. Méfie-toi de lui Hermy, il profite de ses dons d'empathie pour jouer les Don Juan !

-Vous êtes un empathe ?! S'exclama-t-elle émerveillée.

-Je crois bien que je suis démasqué ! Reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

Harry n'osa pas poser la question, remarquant que personne ne semblait s'étonner de ces propos. Cependant, comme s'il s'en était douté, Lupin s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer à mi-mots.

-Un empathe est une personne ayant la capacité de se mettre à la place des autres, au sens propre du terme, c'est-à-dire de ressentir toutes les émotions fortes que dégagent des personnes à proximité. Impossible de leur dissimuler quoi que ce soit !

-Ou de leur mentir… Reprit Harry, peu surpris par cette nouvelle, en connaissant trop bien un autre… Ce qui veut dire que…

-Voldemort en est un aussi, oui. Acheva Lupin. C'est un don qui peut s'avérer très dangereux en fonction de la personne qui en a hérité… Mais Chris a préféré le mettre à profit pour devenir un véritable séducteur !

Malgré tout, loin de l'envier, Harry fut plutôt pris de compassion pour lui. Repensant à Cho Chang, il se disait que les femmes étaient tellement lunatiques qu'il devait avoir une migraine perpétuelle à force d'être submergé d'émotions aussi confuses !

A partir de cet instant, la ponctualité n'étant décidément pas dans les premières préoccupations des membres de l'Ordre, Harry ne compta plus le nombre de fois où il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir tout au long de la soirée, ne sachant jamais s'il s'agissait cette fois des derniers convives, d'un nombre étonnamment élevé ce soir là. Outre les anciens dont il avait fait la connaissance l'année passée chez les Dursley, quelques nouveaux visages s'étaient présentés à lui avec une émotion variable, dont les noms lui rappelaient toujours vaguement des membres dont il avait ouïe parler par d'autres à diverses circonstances. Ils seraient donc au complet ce soir, c'était bien rare. Aussi, en attendant l'arrivée de chacun, Lupin lui avait appris brièvement les grandes lignes du code.

Alors qu'ils passaient à table, Hermione chuchota à ses voisins, ses deux meilleurs amis bien sur, son inquiétude concernant la gravité du sujet pouvant justifier une telle réunion en de si courts délais. Cependant, l'ambiance restait joviale, on se resservait copieusement, les verres tintaient avec gaîté et les rires raisonnaient presque exagérément aux plaisanteries des jumeaux Weasley.

-… Alors il a dit à Flint « Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère ? » et c'est à ce moment là qu'on lui a jeter un Rictusempra sous la table ! Ca l'a mis hors de lui !

-Tiens, en parlant de lui, Reprit Tonks, ne laissant pas le temps à leur mère de les réprimander, Fondant du Chaudron ne devait pas venir ce soir ?

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'utiliser les codes ici tu sais ? Lui fit remarquer un dénommé Andy Carrisford, infirmier de renom à Ste Mangouste.

-Ah ! Ballongomme doit déteindre sur moi ! Répondit-elle en riant, faisant un signe de tête vers Maugrey.

-Fondant du Chaudron ?! S'exclama Harry s'étouffant presque. Nid de cafards était nettement plus approprié pour Rogue !

-Harry ! Le reprit Mrs. Weasley sur un ton de reproche, alors que ses propres fils acquiesçaient d'un vif signe de tête derrière elle

-Ce serait nettement plus approprié pour le 'professeur' Rogue ! Corrigea ironiquement Lupin malgré lui.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin, tandis que ses anciens élèves redoublaient en éclats de rire.

-Hum, c'était vraiment succulent Molly, comme d'habitude ! N'est-ce pas Ding ? La complimenta son époux pour relancer la conversation.

-Hein ? Euh… ouais, moi j'suis d'accord avec toi Arthur, super la purée. Répondit-il mollement sous ses hardes tombantes.

-De la purée !? C'est de la polenta ! S'indigna-t-elle.

On ne connu cependant jamais le fin mot de ce débat gastronomique : les sept coûts réglementaires, signal d'arrivée d'un membre de l'Ordre, retentissant pour la dernière fois sur la porte d'entrée, l'interrompirent brusquement.

Se levant d'un mouvement suffisamment nonchalant pour avoir été exécuté une trentaine de fois en une heure, Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée pour accueillir les retardataires. Il ne vit d'abord personne et songea à une cape d'invisibilité, mais un miaulement caractéristique attira son regard vers le sol : un chat, ou plutôt, une chatte tigrée au port noble, dont la simple entrée avait réussit à imposer le silence… réflexes de ses anciens élèves sans doute ?

-Nous nous demandions si vous viendriez ce soir Minerva, soyez la bienvenue. L'accueillit Lupin en allant chercher une nouvelle chaise.

-Je me le suis demandée également Remus. Expliqua-t-elle en reprenant sa forme humaine sous les yeux émerveillés de Ron, toujours surpris par l'étonnant spectacle. Vous vous doutez qu'il y a encore énormément à faire avant l'arrivée des élèves, et les autres professeurs me chargent de transmettre leurs excuses pour leur absence de ce soir.

-Oui, c'est bien compréhensible. L'enchaînement des évènements nous a pris de court, malheureusement. Soupira Emmeline Vance.

-Mais une majorité d'entre nous sommes là, c'est l'essentiel ! Ai-je manqué quelque chose ?

-A l'exception de la composition du menu de ce soir et des méfaits désopilants des Weasley fils, on peut dire que non. Répartit impassiblement Maugrey.

-Pour ce qui est du dîner de Molly, je le regrette, mais je connais déjà les farces de ces deux-là pour en avoir sanctionner la plupart !

-Si peu, si peu… Marmonna Fred avec un sourire.

-Il serait plus que temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet alors… Enchaîna le professeur ne perdant pas le nord dès qu'elle fut installée entre Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle. Qui entame les festivités ? Remus, Alastor, vous étiez sur les lieux aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai, mais on ne pourra guère vous apprendre plus que ce que vous devez déjà savoir. Il devait être onze heure lorsque les détraqueurs ont encerclé la voie principale d'Eversholt Road… Commença Lupin.

-C'est toujours le même manège qu'à la sombre époque, les mangemorts ont profité de la diversion pour faire leur sale boulot, mais nous avons fait l'erreur de penser que c'était nous qui étions visés. Compléta Fol œil.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à ses deux voisins de table : ce n'était pas tant le discours qui l'étonnait, l'ayant lui-même vécu, mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu à plaidoyer avec les innombrables arguments qu'il avait préparé intérieurement toute la soirée pour assister à cette réunion. Quand l'ordre d'aller se coucher sous prétexte d'être mineur allait-il tomber ? Pas ce soir-là en tout cas…

-Est-ce que vous avez des noms ? Poursuivit McGonagall.

-Non, nous n'avons entrevu aucun visage, mais en estimant le nombre de Mangemorts envoyés à Azkaban lors du procès de Juillet, le nombre de suspects est considérablement restreint. Répliqua Lupin.

-Mais les plus dangereux sont toujours en liberté… Songea Tonks à voix haute.

A cette remarque, les poings d'Harry se resserrèrent à s'en blesser les paumes sous la table, songeant à un nom particulier parmi ceux des fuyards…

-En effet, bien que nous ayons enfin gagné l'opinion publique, cette guerre est loin d'être terminée, tout ceci n'était qu'un prélude malheureusement. Confirma la professeur de métamorphose.

-Je le crains aussi, renchérit Arthur Weasley, d'autant que les recherches stagnent dans les départements spécialisés du Ministère. Depuis que cette rumeur ridicule circule, le gouvernement est en effervescence et l'on ne parle plus que de cette affaire.

-Quelle rumeur ? Murmura en aparté Harry à Ron.

-T'as pas lu la dernière lubie de Rita Skeeter récemment ? La démission possible de Fudge fait la une de la Gazette depuis bientôt deux semaines !! Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Pardon ?! C'est sérieux ?

-Bien sur que non ! Tu vas quand même pas commencer à croire ce que raconte Miss-presse-à-scandale alors que tu as été le premier à être exposé à ces ragots ?

Comme par réflexe, Harry jeta un œil significatif à Hermione auquel elle répondit par un signe de tête négatif, signifiant clairement qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

-… Cependant je me demande si cette fois-ci nous n'aurions pas tord de prendre à la légère les déclarations de Miss Skeeter, Arthur. Reprit d'une voix songeuse McGonagall. Si je ne m'abuse, Mr. le Ministre n'a jamais démenti ces bruits de couloir…

-Bien sur ! Qui irait croire une chose pareille, c'est parfaitement absurde ! Son amour du pouvoir est de notoriété publique ! S'exclama Prewett, comme si l'on venait de le réveiller.

-Ouais, mais sa peur de Voldemort aussi ! Rétorqua George, explicitant ce que sous-entendait son ancien professeur.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Maintenant que sa politique de l'autruche ne fonctionne plus, il a tout intérêt à se débarrasser de ses responsabilités avant que les choses ne tournent vraiment mal ! Qui pourrait-on accuser alors, sinon son remplaçant ? Compléta son jumeau.

-Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas mis votre clairvoyance à profit pour l'obtention de vos ASPIC Messieurs. Souligna McGonagall d'u air réprobateur, bien qu'un sourire se lisait derrière ses propos.

-Ca, je ne vous le fait pas dire… Soupira Mrs. Weasley dépitée. Mais en y repensant, vous croyez sincèrement que cette affaire est sérieuse ?

-Quelle importance ? Grogna soudain Fol œil avec impatience. Que ce soit Fudge, le père Noël ou un autre ça, à quoi ça nous mène? Qui que ce soit, ce ne sera certainement pas un bureaucrate qui fera avancer les choses, qui ira se battre face à l'ennemi s'il n'est pas certain que ça lui rapporte quelque chose !!

Une vingtaine de têtes perplexes se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers ce visage renfrogné si caricaturale qu'il avait, attendant l'œil hagard et la bouche entrouverte une explication à cet emportement soudain. Intérieurement, Harry ressentit pour lui une profonde sympathie pour avoir exprimer clairement le fond de sa pensée.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il plus calmement en constatant le silence qu'il avait provoqué, c'est que ces commérages ne sont pas notre affaire, pourquoi s'en soucier ? Aujourd'hui comme à l'ancienne époque, le Ministère ne s'est jamais risqué à une quelconque initiative hasardeuse. Seule l'opinion publique compte, quitte à condamner des innocents pour étouffer des affaires ennuyeuses. Le meurtre de Timberson ne sera pas une exception : La distribution des sorts d'amnésie contre les témoins moldus n'était pas tant pour conserver le secret sur notre monde que pour reculer encore et encore l'échéance ! Ils s'obstinent à faire passer Voldemort pour un danger contrôlable alors que la mort peut-être aux seuils de nos portes désormais !

Un silence étrange s'installa suite à ses paroles, chacun restant plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Observant du coin de l'œil Hermione, Ron et Ginny, Harry ne pu se tromper sur l'angoisse qui les habitait : bien qu'ils tentaient de conserver un visage concentré, leur pâleur et leurs doigts tremblant les démasquaient… Ne venaient-ils de réaliser qu'à cet instant seulement ce que lui avait déjà compris deux ans auparavant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut finalement la voix posée de Remus Lupin qui coupa cette atonie.

-Bien que je partage entièrement ton opinion Alastor, la version officielle, cette soi-disant disparition, est préférable je pense… Je n'encourage pas le fait de cacher la vérité à la population, mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, en groupe les gens sont stupides, mieux vaut les mettre en garde en maintenant cette variante plutôt que de créer la panique générale !

-Exact, et c'est bien pour ça que notre communauté clandestine a été créée. Les foules ne sont pas encore prêtes, c'est déplorable… Reprit McGonagall. Mais qu'importe le nombre, seule la volonté compte et nous en avons bien assez pour le vaincre une seconde fois… Jusque là, faisons de notre mieux pour limiter les pertes.

Les pertes… Les pertes ?! Et c'est tout ?! Ce mot raisonna douloureusement dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ces pertes avaient des noms, des noms qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Comment pouvaient-ils employer avec une telle facilité un terme si lourd de sens ? C'en était trop pour lui :

-C'était pareil ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, sortant pour la première fois de son mutisme.

Cette intervention subite, aussi discrète fut-elle, fit sursauter les cadets Weasley, observant le jeune homme d'un air hébété, comme brusquement ramenés à la réalité.

-Pareil ? Répéta Lupin.

-Il y a 15 ans, c'était pareil ? La mort d'une sorcière rentrait dans les faits divers ? Reprit-il rudement. Bertha Jorkins, le vieil homme, Cédric, Ellian Timberson… Sirius… A qui le tour c'est ça ?

A ces mots, un tableau curieux s'établit : la majorité des membres l'observèrent de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient fait pour Maugrey tantôt. Ron continuait de le fixer, interdit, comme tiraillé entre la volonté de le soutenir dans cette expression de défi qu'il lançait aux membres de l'Ordre, et celle de rejoindre celle de sa sœur, fronçant les sourcils en signe de désapprobation. Hermione était la seule à ne pas soutenir son regard, ses yeux baissés vers ses genoux, elle paraissait effondrée. Désespérément indifférent, Mondingus alluma sa vieille pipe l'air de rien mais gardait néanmoins un œil curieux sur la conversation, alors que le seul œil valide de Maugrey sembla s'obscurcir d'un voile d'indignation. Ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, Lupin l'en dissuada d'un léger signe de tête, se retournant vers Harry en conservant un visage placide.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… Nous sommes tous profondément choqués par ce qui vient de se passer ! C'est pourquoi nous devons faire face au plus vite. Même si cela te semble cruel, nous ne pourrons faire le deuil de nos victimes qu'après les avoir vengées. Jusque là, il nous faut avancer, même si cela nous fait souffrir… Répondit-il avec sagesse.

-Et nous n'avons rien fait pour essayer de les sauver ! S'indigna Harry.

-Parce que nous ne pouvions rien faire. La personne à protéger en priorité…

-C'est moi. Oui, je sais, on me le répète suffisamment ! Peu importe le nombre de morts du moment que votre machine de guerre n'a rien, c'est bien ce que dit la pro…

Il se mordit la lèvre, le regard insistant de son ancien professeur lui rappelant soudain que le contenu de la prophétie devait impérativement rester entre lui, Dumbledore et les rares membres de l'Ordre en qui il avait une confiance totale.

-Harry, quoique tu en penses, sache que tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat ! Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, alors, n'agit pas de façon inconsidérée, ne commet pas les même erreurs dont tu t'accuses toi-même …

Si le contenu de ses paroles parut pour le moins abstrait à la plupart, Harry comprit bien ce qu'il sous-entendait. Après avoir soutenu durant plusieurs secondes le regard paisible de son ancien professeur, il hocha faiblement la tête en soupirant, acceptant, pour cette fois, la défaite.

-Je… Désolé… Murmura-t-il. La journée à été longue…Pour tout le monde. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Encore surpris par la scène, personne ne répondit rien. Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme d'un geste complaisant avant de le laisser partir, adressant un signe de tête négatif à Ron et Hermione pour les dissuader de le suivre. Si Harry l'avait vu, il lui en aurait sûrement été reconnaissant. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : ne plus se poser de question, ne plus réfléchir à rien, juste s'effondrer sur son lit pour n'en sortir que le lendemain. Peut-être dans ses rêves retrouverait-il ce qui faisait son bonheur quelques mois auparavant ? C'était une maigre consolation, mais il s'en contenterait pour cette nuit là. Car demain, une nouvelle année commencerait, une nouvelle chance peut-être de surmonter les obstacles…

Il entendit d'abord ce clapotis qui lui était devenu familier, un écho à peine audible mais qui raisonnait encore et encore jusqu'aux profondeurs de ce monde dont il ne pouvait percevoir les frontières. Encore cette impression de légèreté, comme s'il affrontait les lois de l'apesanteur, comme s'il n'avait plus de poids propre : c'était la quatrième fois qu'il faisait ce même rêve. Presque par habitude, il se mit en quête de trouver l'origine du ruissellement lancinant qu'il distinguait, se laissant guider par sa musique sans savoir réellement où il allait, suivant toujours le même chemin à travers cet univers qui semblait sans vie et sans couleur : tout était blanc, seulement blanc. Au fil de ses rêves, les reliefs du paysage environnant était devenus plus précis : pas une seule habitation, des montagnes, vallées et plaines parfaitement incolores s'étendaient à perte de vue, mais rien de plus. Cependant, alors qu'il avançait ainsi, un son ce détacha du clapotis continu, le plus doux des sons, un rire d'enfant, puis un autre et encore un. Ces rires se multipliaient et semblaient tourner autour de lui comme s'il en était encerclé. Pourtant, à l'exception d'une brume persistante, il ne discernait rien… à moins que…

-Vous allez vous taire bande d'idiots ?! Vous voulez réveiller la maison ou quoi ? Rugit une voix rauque.

-Pour tout te dire ptit frère, c'est pour ça que Maman nous envoie, mais si t'avais vu ta tête, c'était trop drôle !

-Ah oui hein, c'est malin, je suppose que vous êtes fier de vous maintenant ?

Se décidant à ouvrir l'œil, Harry se dépêtra suffisamment de ses draps pour regarder ce qui se passait sur la couchette du haut : Fred et George se tenait les côtes devant le visage furieux de leur frère cadet, leur donnant des coups d'oreiller pour les faire taire. Alors c'était ça, les rires qu'il avait entendu ? Ils les avaient assimilés à son rêve ? Ils n'étaient pourtant en rien enfantins mais plutôt ouvertement moqueurs.

-Oh ! Salut Harry ! J'espère que c'est pas nous qui t'avons réveillé ? Demanda George.

-T'as d'autres questions stupides comme ça ? Evidemment que c'est vous qui l'avez réveillé en faisant un boucan pareil !!

-Ce serait pas plutôt toi quand t'as hurlé « Aragna Exime ! » ?

Sur ce, les deux frères repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou rire et Ron dans sa contre-attaque plumée. Sans avoir besoin d'autres explications, Harry devina que ses frères avaient trouvé l'idée amusante de le réveiller avec sa plus grande phobie, une mygale plus agitée que jamais – sauf bien sur qu'il s'agissait d'une de leurs dernières trouvailles de créer de minuscules insectes animés par sortilèges. C'est sur cette conclusion que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, deux ravissantes têtes échevelées se glissant alors par l'entrebâillement.

-On vous entends jusqu'au bout du couloir ! Reprocha la première frisée.

-Maman sonne le rassemblement dans quinze minutes en bas ! Expliqua la seconde rousse. Terminez vite vos malles, aujourd'hui on rentre à la maison !

Harry et Ron ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois, sortant d'un bond de leur lit, chacun se saisit de sa baguette avant de lancer en cœur un des plus pratique sortilège inventé :

-Failamalle !

Tandis que les vêtements, livres et autres ustensiles s'affairaient tous seuls à trouver leur place dans leurs valises (N/A Ca m'a toujours fait pensé à Merlin l'Enchanteur, pas vous ?), les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard satisfait, soulagés que leur entrée en second cycle leur permettent d'avoir recours à certains sortilèges de base en dehors de Poudlard. Ils se préparèrent eux-mêmes en un temps record – quoique Ron passa un certain moment à ajuster parfaitement son insigne de préfet à sa robe – pour être prêts à l'heure dite au rez-de-chaussée, sans que Mrs. Weasley n'ait à crier à travers les étages qu'ils allaient être en retard s'ils ne descendaient pas dans la seconde. Ils n'échappèrent cependant pas à l'interrogatoire traditionnel pendant leur petit déjeuner :

-Vous avez vérifié que vous aviez bien tous vos livres ?

-Trois fois au moins.

-Vous n'avez oublié aucune robe dans les armoires ?

-Tout est là.

-Même celle…

-Même celle de soirée, oui.

-Ron, tu as ton insigne ?

-Il est là.

-Mon Dieu que tu es beau comme ça trésor ! Et toi Harry chéri, tes lunettes ?

-Sur mon nez je crois…

-Vous avez bien des caleçons propres pour chaque jour de la semaine ?

-Maman !!!

Arthur Weasley entra à ce moment là dans la pièce, où plutôt transplana dans un petit bruit sonore, semblable à un claquement de fouet. Il semblait abasourdi, et en expliqua la raison en se tournant vers Harry.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit au représentant du Ministère la dernière fois, mais il semblerait que tu les mènes à la baguette désormais !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-En allant chercher des documents au Ministère, Percy m'a dit que Fudge voulait absolument me voir pour savoir où tu étais et s'il pouvait se rendre utile auprès de toi d'une quelconque façon, en proposant par exemple de mettre à ta disposition une ligne de véhicules moldus pour t'emmener à King's Cross !

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, moins surpris par la proposition du Ministère que par le fait qu'Arthur Weasley parle de son troisième fils sans gène. Il savait que la raison de son absence la veille était due à une nuit de garde dans son département. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur que la grande famille soit à nouveau au complet, quoiqu'il garda en lui une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de l'ancien Préfet de Gryffondor pour son attitude envers lui l'année passée…

-Je suppose qu'ils sont effrayés à l'idée que je révèle aux médias comment Sirius a été condamné sans procès. Maintenant qu'il est glorifié par la presse ça risque de faire mauvais effet !

-Et pas seulement, reprit Hermione, vu que tu as de nouveau l'opinion publique de ton côté, si l'on apprend que le Survivant à eu à se plaindre des procédés ministériels, les gens n'hésiterons plus longtemps sur le parti à prendre.

-Ca c'est le revers de la médaille, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'on m'oublie un peu ! Marmonna Harry en reprenant un toast.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Tonks d'une voix claironnante en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Elle avait ce matin là de longs cheveux d'un bleu indigo, noués en une multitude de tresses africaines.

-Il vaudrait mieux ! Le train part dans une demi-heure. Répondit Mrs. Weasley en regardant la pendule. Où est Alastor ?

-Tu sais comment il est, il a absolument tenu à « préparer le terrain » avant notre arrivée ! Remus est parti avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de détour par Oxford, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention ! Au fait, c'est pour nous les deux Aston Martin noires dehors ?

-Cadeau du Ministère pour la matinée. Dit simplement Mr. Weasley.

-Génial ! J'ai toujours rêvé de conduire un de ces engins !

Huit têtes affolées se retournèrent alors vers elle d'un même mouvement.

-Euh… Comme Fred et George avaient déjà l'habitude de conduire la Ford Anglia, ils se sont déjà proposés de bon cœur pour nous amener à la Gare. Expliqua poliment Mrs. Weasley.

-Ah bon ? S'exclamèrent les deux ensemble.

Mes les regards noirs que leur jetèrent les autres à cet instant leur rappelèrent soudainement qu'il avait sans aucun doute fait cette proposition !

-Ah… Très bien. Soupira Tonks, visiblement déçue.

Débarrassant rapidement les restes de leur petit-déjeuner, ils vérifièrent une dernière fois que toutes les malles et animaux de compagnie étaient bien là avant d'entreprendre les allers-retours entre la villa et les voitures pour les entreposer dans les coffres, tout ceci rythmé par les hurlements de la mère de Sirius que ce vacarme avait réveillé.

-ICNOBLES TRAITRES ! SALES PILLARDS ! FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMP BANDE DE PARASITES !!

-C'est ça, c'est ça, au revoir Mrs. Black ! Soupira Harry, désabusé, en fermant la porte sur ses cris lorsque la dernière valise fut chargée.

Le trajet se déroula néanmoins sans évènements notables, sous un climat aussi lourd que la veille mais néanmoins sec. Ainsi, ils avaient une avance confortable lorsqu'ils aperçurent Remus Lupin et Maugrey Fol Œil sur le quai de la voix 9¾.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Maugrey en réceptionnant quelques valises.

-A l'exception d'une ou deux infractions au code de la route, je dirais que oui. Répondit Mrs. Weasley.

-Ca fait bizarre de ne pas reprendre le Poudlard Express cette année. Commenta Fred avec une certaine nostalgie en regardant le wagon de tête.

-Tu l'as dit ! Heureusement que Peeves est là, ils vont s'ennuyer ferme sans nous ! Compléta son jumeau sur le même ton.

-Le concours était serré en fin d'année pour savoir qui présiderait au titre de perturbateurs en chefs ! Les complimenta Harry.

-Ah oui ? Répondirent-ils intéressés. Je savais que notre œuvre ne serait pas oubliée ! Mais ils peuvent s'accrocher, c'est tout un art ! Qui sait ? On aura peut-être réussi le même exploit que nos 4 maîtres !

-Les disciples ont peut-être même surpassé les maîtres… Marmonna Lupin amusé.

-Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller. Conseilla Mrs. Weasley en dissimulant mal son émotion, alors que 3 brefs coup de sifflet rappelaient aux derniers élèves qu'il était temps d'embarquer.

-Soyez prudent, et envoyez-nous régulièrement de vos nouvelles ! Demanda Mr. Weasley en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son fils cadet.

-Oui, faites bien attention à vous, et même si Maugrey me reprochera de lui avoir voler sa réplique, restez sur vos gardes en permanence, même à Poudlard. Recommanda Lupin en distribuant les poignées de main. Pas trop de bêtises hein ? Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'intention d'Harry.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on es plus là qu'il faut perdre le rythme ! On compte sur vous pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année encore et bousculez un peu Rusard, je suis sur qu'on lui manque déjà ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley alors que leur benjamine leur sautait au coup.

-Oh ! Vous allez tous nous manquez, ça va être triste sans vous ! Profitez bien de cette année, il n'y a pas d'examen au bout ! Les exhorta Tonks en étreignant tout le monde, même un première année qui passait par là. A très bientôt !

-Mot d'ordre : DDP : Discrétion, Discernement et Prudence ! En cas de problème, vous savez où nous joindre, mais utilisez les codes ! Compléta Fol Œil.

- Allez, allez, montez vite ! Les pressa Mrs Weasley tout en les retenant aléatoirement dans ses bras. Ecrivez régulièrement, n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoir, soyez sages, lorsque vous serez à Prè-au-lard, évitez de parler à des inconnus et …

-Hmm, Molly ? Le train s'en va ! Lui fit remarquer négligemment Lupin.

-Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?! Allez filez ! S'affola-t-elle en les embrassant à tour de rôle une dernière fois.

Puis s'échappant de ces recommandations de dernières minutes, les quatre adolescents bondir dans le train, se postant aux fenêtres pour adresser à l'Ordre de grands signes de là main alors que le véhicule prenait de l'allure.

-Vous aussi, prenez bien soin de vous ! Leur rappela Harry en se penchant par l'ouverture. A très bientôt !!

A mesure que le train gagnait en vitesse, la silhouette de leur escorte diminuait progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement au premier tournant des rails…

-Ca fait toujours quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Songea à haute voix Hermione avec un triste sourire.

-C'est vrai, c'est toujours les mêmes habitudes, pourtant on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ! Répondit Ron de cette même voix songeuse.

-Je trouve ça assez excitant, même si ça n'a pas toujours été de bonnes surprises, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de s'ennuyer au moins ! Remarqua Ginny d'une voix dynamique.

Pour toute réponse, Harry leur adressa un sourire confiant. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir certaines appréhensions, il voulait de tout cœur partager cet enthousiasme, bien décidé à ce que cette année, les évènements prennent une tournure qui lui soit favorable : il avait déjà eu son lot de malheurs pour ses deux prochaines vies…

**_

* * *

N/A : Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus court que le précédent, mais c'est parce qu'il sert de transition avec l'arrivée (eh oui ! Enfin !!) de Harry à Poudlard, et donc avec l'entrée en scène de nombreux personnages tels que ces chers Drago Malefoy et Luna Lovegood (un vrai plaisir de les faire parler !). J'en profite pour m'excuser auprès de Abel, Archange déchu et Jo Lupin pour ce retard, du fait de mes petits contentieux avec ffnet, je suis enfin revenue au même niveau que lors de la première publication de cette histoire xx_**


	6. Home Sweet Home

_N/A : Non, non, je suis navrée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une réedition du dernier en une fois, car on m'a convaincue qu'une quarantaine de page pour un chapitre ce n'était pas si long. Rien de nouveau cette semaine pour la raison suivante : comme environ 75 pourcent de la population mondiale, je suis clouée au lit avec la grippe, et je n'ose pas imaginer le résultat si j'écrivais dans cet état lol ! Encore tt mes excuses pour ce retard TT_ Chapitre VI : Home Sweet Home 

- C'est pas que ça nous enchante mais… Commença Hermione embarrassée.

- Mais il va falloir que euh… Poursuivit Ron tout aussi ennuyé.

- Que vous alliez dans le wagon réservé aux préfets, je sais. Acheva Harry avec un sourire amusé, ajoutant pour les déculpabiliser, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place, tous ces discours assommants à ingurgiter… Si vous voyez Malefoy, dites-lui que moins je le vois, mieux je me porteça m'épargnera peutêtre sa visite annuelle. A tout à l'heure !

- Ouaisà tout de suite ! C'est juste histoire de faire acte de présence, on va pas s'attarder crois-nous ! Lui lancèrent les préfets de Gryffondor en s'éloignant.

C'était vrai, il ne les enviait décidément pas. Harry en venait même à se demander comment il avait pu être jaloux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de la nomination de Ron l'année précédente. Il avait suffisamment de soucis en tête sans rajouter ceux-ci, et après tout, il était bien le digne fils de son père, l'élève le moins attaché au règlement intérieur de l'école ça aurait été un comble qu'on lui confit la responsabilité de le faire appliquer !

- Euh… Excuse-moi Harry, tu veux bien commencer à chercher un wagon libre sans moi ? Il faut que je rende à Dean un manuel que je lui ai emprunté pendant les vacances. S'excusa Ginny, sincèrement désolée de le laisser seul.

- Pas de problème. Répondit-il surpris. Je suis content que les choses se passent bien entre vous, mais évite de dire ça à Ron, il va en faire une syncope !

- Oh non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai abandonné l'idée de sortir avec lui. Balbutia Ginny embarrassée.

- Déjà ! Enfin je veux dire, se reprit Harry de peur de l'avoir blessée, il n'a pas euh…

- Voulu ? Oh si si, mais euh… hmm…Enfin, bon, je vais aller lui rendre son livreà plus tard !

Interdit, Harry observa la jeune fille s'éloigner d'un bon pas, puis haussant les épaules, il se mit lui-même en quête de trouver un wagon vacant, tentant d'ignorer les nombreux visages qui se retournaient vers lui à son passage. Bien sur, il savait que ce n'était désormais plus avec hostilité qu'ils le dévisageaient, bien au contraire, mais il en avait vraiment assez que son nom reste au centre des conversations quelque soit le contexte.

Aussi, se fut avec un profond soulagement qu'il arriva à l'avant-dernier wagon. A l'intérieur, une jeune fille seule, comme elle l'était toujours. Ses longs cheveux blonds négligés tombaient devant ses yeux sombres, dont ses sourcils inexistants intensifiaient la grandeurà croire que son champ de vision s'étendait sur 360 degrés ! Ce devait être une expérience embarrassante que d'être dévisagé par Luna Lovegood, car s'était son nom, tant son regard profond semblait pouvoir sonder votre esprit.

- Salut Lunaça ne te dérange pas si je m'assoie ici ?

Elle redressa lentement la tête vers lui, jusque là absorbée dans la lecture de la dernière publication du Chicaneur, magazine de réputation douteuse que dirigeait son père. En dépit des commérages dont son originalité était l'objet, elle était probablement l'une des élèves dont Harry se sentait le plus proche à Poudlard. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, loin de là, mais après avoir dépassé les préjugés, il s'était découvert avec elle certains points communs, en premier lieu leur unicité au sein de l'école.

- Salut Harry, comme tu peux le voir, il reste de la place, alors ne te gène pas. Lui répondit-elle d'un air vaguement absent, fixant désormais une mouche qui venait de se poser sur la vitre.

Il la remercia en entreposant ses bagages et la cage d'Hedwige dans la place prévue à cet effet, puis s'asseyant face à elle, il poursuivit, n'ayant aucune envie de rester dans un silence hermétique jusqu'au retour d'Hermione et Ron :

- Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

- Très bien, mon père a finalement pu organiser cette expédition en Suède avec ses journalistesà la recherche des derniers spécimens de Ronflaks Cornus. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

- Formidable… Et alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Répondit-il d'une voix peu convaincue, sachant que l'existence de ces créatures était une pure fantaisie du Chicaneur.

- A se cogner la tête contre les murs, il ne vient que des bosses ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton claironnant.

- Ah…

Harry était désormais habitué aux transitions d'une logique toute relative de Luna, celle-ci étant apparemment toujours enfermée dans un monde qui lui était propre… Aussi, sans s'attarder sur ce sujet, auquel d'ailleurs il ne s'intéressait que par pure politesse, il reprit le fil de la 'conversation '.

- De quoi parle cet article ?

- Oh, celui-ci n'a rien d'exceptionnel, un des rédacteurs à réussi à prouver que les Korrigans auraient créer les diabolos pour leur survit en milieu sauvage. Celui sur la carrière ignorée de trapéziste de tu-sais-qui par contre est passionnant ! Tu vois un peu où peut mener une déception artistique ?

- Euh… Oui, c'est troublant. Répondit impassiblement Harry, se demandant intérieurement s'il devait rire ou pleurer du fait que de pareils articles se vendent.

- Et toi, tes vacances ? Relança Luna.

- Certainement moins palpitantes que les tiennes… Soupira Harry d'un ton amer.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton parrain ?

Le jeune homme l'observa pendant un instant, abasourdi, ne sachant s'il s'agissait là d'une blague de particulièrement mauvais goût ou d'une question comme une autre. Mais à en croire son ton léger et sa mine interrogative, elle attendait véritablement une réponse

- Euh… Non, le contraire aurait été… étonnant. Répondit-il simplement, plus affligé qu'en colère face à cette question déplacée.

- Quoi ! Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite – ce devait d'ailleurs être la première fois qu'Harry la vit afficher une expression autre que de l'indifférence.

- Pourquoi ça te surprend à ce point ? Continua-t-il complètement désorienté.

- Hmm, je trouvais juste que c'était curieux… Acheva Luna, retournant dans son monde du vague, alors qu'elle se replongeait dans la lecture de l'article sur les Korrigans.

Harry la regarda encore un moment d'un œil interloqué, puis trouva préférable de mettre ça sur le dos d'un de ses délires passagers dont elle seule avait le secret... Ce fut cet instant que choisi Ginny pour revenir, accompagné d'un jeune homme au visage lunaire des plus sympathique, quoique d'une timidité sans commune mesure.

- Devine qui j'ai trouvé dans le couloir à la recherche de Trévor ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

- Le jour où j'arriverai à apprivoiser ce crapaud, ce sera juste après que le professeur Rogue m'ait félicité pour mon dernier devoir. Soupira Neville Londubat en se laissant tomber avec lassitude à côté d'Harry.

- Allons, il fera bien par revenir, comme d'habitude ! Le rassura Harry d'une voix compatissante.

- Salut Luna, tu vas bien ? Reprit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans détacher ses yeux de son journal, puis pointa simplement l'index en direction de la cadette Weasley et de Neville, signe qui sous-entendait un « Et vous », estimant probablement que les banalités ne méritaient pas qu'on ouvre la bouche pour y répondre.

- Très bien, répondit pour deux la rouquine, Neville n'étant toujours pas sur de l'attitude à adopter face à cette Serdaigle extravagante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boite ? Demanda soudain Harry, remarquant un paquet que serrait contre lui le jeune garçon comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux.

- Ah, tu ne devines pas ? C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

- Hmm… Une plante à tout hasard ? Tenta Harry faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Comment tu le sais ? Pas n'importe laquelle, c'est une Solcitus Virtua.

- A tes souhaits ?

- C'est une espèce quasi-unique. Déclara-t-il avec fierté. Lorsque j'ai parlé au Professeur Chourave de mon idée de reproduire mon Mimbulus Mibletonia, elle m'a expliquée que ce ne serait possible qu'avec cette plante à proximité.

- Fascinant… Commenta Luna derrière son journal.

- Et ça ressemble à quoi ? Tenta de s'intéresser Harry.

Neville expliqua alors dans un jargon quelque peu complexe ce que nous résumerons ainsi : contrairement à son espèce mâle, cette plante ne faisait pas de photosynthèse, craignant l'exposition à la lumière. Tout ceci pour dire qu'il ne pouvait la leur montrer, mais accepta néanmoins d'entrouvrir très légèrement son cache pour les laisser y jeter un œil : cette façon de faire autant de mystères avait fini par attiser la curiosité des trois adolescents malgré eux – Luna y compris – ce qui accentua leur déception en ne découvrant qu'une espèce de petit champignon bleuâtre au chapeau squameux des moins ragoûtant.

- Alors, c'est fantastique non ! S'exclama Neville d'un ton allègre.

- C'était justement le mot que je cherchais ! Répondit Ginny avec un enthousiasme discutable.

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qu'elle peut faire, mais je suis bien certain qu'elle doit posséder quelques propriétés étonnantes.

- Oui, sans aucun doute… Approuva Harry d'un air incrédule, en se souvenant des « capacités » du Mimbulus.

En effet, l'année précédente, après une expérience hasardeuse du jeune Londubat, il s'était retrouvé aspergé d'une sorte de pus pestilentiel, avec un crapaud en main… Un contexte peu avantageux dans lequel il était tombé nez à nez avec une dénommée Cho Chang, jeune fille d'une beauté rare et accessoirement attrapeuse des Serdaigleà qui il cherchait à plaire par tout les moyens il y a quelques temps encore. Et d'ailleurs, comme si sa première visite était programmée à la minute près, ce fut à cet instant que la jeune asiatique, désormais en dernière année, franchit la porte de leur wagon, un sourire peu confiant aux lèvres.

- B – bonjour, Harry. Le salua-t-elle d'un ton à peine audible qui se voulait pourtant décontracté. Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Cho. Bien, merci. Répondit-il d'un ton assez rude, l'observant avec la même passion qu'il aurait ressenti face à un chaudron vide.

- Tu sais, j'ai… j'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier cet été. Poursuivit-elle d'une voix hésitante, alors que ses pommettes viraient au rouge vif.

- Ah, toi aussi ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix feignant la surprise.

- Je trouve ça bien qu'ils aient fini par te croire… C'était… C'était très courageux ce que tu as fait au Ministère.

- Ils ont certainement oublié de mentionner que j'ai été aidé à ce moment-là par des amis dignes de confiance. Compléta-t-il en insistant particulièrement sur l'apodose de la phrase.

A ces mots, Cho rougit de plus belle mais ne baissa pas le regard, observant désormais le jeune homme d'un air déterminé, quoique empli de douceur.

- Est-ce que… Je pourrais te parler ?

- Vas-y. Rétorqua-t-il indifféremment, s'adossant confortablement sur son siège, les bras croisés, comme quelqu'un s'apprêtant à entendre un long discours.

Elle lança un regard embarrassé vers Ginny, Neville et Luna, avant de reprendre timidement.

- Euh… En privé si possible.

- Oh bien sur, on va… Commença Ginny.

- Non, non, vous pouvez rester. Je croyais qu'on s'était déjà tout dit l'année dernière ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- Mais... C'était différent ! A cause d'Ombrage et du resteça a rendu les choses si compliquées…

- Erreur, pour une fois que la vieille chouette n'y ait pour rien… Le véritable problème, c'est que tu as fait un transfert de Cédric sur moi, point barre.

- C'est faux !

- Ah oui ? Rappelle-moi un rendez-vous qui ne s'est pas terminé sur son nom entre deux effusions de larmes ?

- Quoi ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es… Tu es d'une insensibilité, vraiment !

- Ah, c'est vrai, il y avait ça aussi…Parce que tu t'imagines peutêtre que je sifflotais quand j'ai ramené le corps de Cédric à ses parents ? Tu as pensé une seconde à ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ce genre de situation ? Si c'était le cas, tu aurais compris que je n'ai pas très envie qu'on me resserve ce souvenir à chaque repas !

S'en suivit un silence particulièrement lourd, durant lequel chacun campa sur ses positions. Harry soutenait le regard de Cho, le visage crispé par la colère, alors que celle-ci l'observait stupéfaite, ne sachant pas vraiment comment y répondre. Neville et Ginny s'étaient mutuellement plongés dans un livre quelconque, dont ils devaient relire la première ligne pour la vingt-septième fois environ, alors que Luna, quand à elle, baillait ouvertement d'ennuie en reportant son attention vers le paysage extérieur.

- Hé, Harry, tu vas pas le croire ! Le chariot à confiseries est en chemin, et j'ai vu qu'ils avaient ajouté certaines inventions de Fred et George dans leur stock, c'est génial ! S'écria la voix de Ron depuis le couloir, précédant d'une demi seconde son entrée en trombe dans le wagon, suivi de près d'une Hermione tout aussi réjouie.

Puis balayant d'un coup d'œil la scène qui se présentait à leurs yeux, ils échangèrent un regard interloqué avant que le jeune Weasley reprenne avec un sourire embarrassé :

- On tombe mal peutêtre ?

- Non non, on avait fini. Répondit Harry en leur adressant son plus chaleureux sourire.

Cho lui lança un regard furieux traduisant implicitement un « Certainement pas » avant de sortir d'un bon pas, bousculant 'accidentellement' Hermione sur son passage.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda cette dernière en se massant l'épaule.

- Encore une de ces discutions qui ne mènent nulle part… Soupira Harry.

- Tu as quand même été un peu dur avec elle… Remarqua Ginny d'une petite voix.

- Je sais, mais c'est mieux comme ça… Autant que les choses soient claires une fois pour toutes non ? Si je devais donner raison pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie à Pansy Parkinson, ce serait sur le fait qu'elle et moi n'avions rien à faire ensemble en fin de compte !

- Ne me parle pas de cette idiote ! A l'écouter jacasser ses niaiseries pendant une demi-heure, j'ai eu ma dose jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Maugréa Hermione en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Parce que tu crois que les suggestions d'une sang-de-bourbe valent quelque chose ? Répartit une voix traînante qu'ils connaissaient – malheureusement – par cœur.

S'en suivi deux ricanements pour le moins stupides, tout aussi familiers et prévisibles. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers la porte, Harry se blottit un peu plus contre son siège, plaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque, les yeux fermés.

- Salut Malefoy. Est-il nécessaire de dire que tu ne m'as pas manqué pendant les vacances ?

- A moi si au contraire, tu es presque aussi distrayant que Dobby pour tuer le temps.

- Tes hobbies sont à la hauteur de tes capacités cérébrales à ce que je vois… Répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Tout doux mon ptit pote ! Si j'étais toi je surveillerai mes propos, car n'oublie pas que je possède quelque chose qui tu n'auras jamais ! Sourit-il, alors que son insigne reluisant était parfaitement visible.

- Un air abruti accentué d'un brushing permanant ?

Les spectateurs éclatèrent de rireà l'exception évidente de Crabbe et Goyle, plus probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas saisi la réplique que par soutien envers leur ami, devenu livide.

- Pathétique ! Tu tiens à réitérer l'exploit d'un compteur à 0 je suppose ? Les choses sont tout de suite moins faciles sans les faveurs des profs, hein Potter ?

- Alors je ferais bien de profiter du temps qu'il me reste avant notre arrivée pour vous rappeler tout le bien que je pense de vous, n'est-ce pas Mr. le Préfet ? Minauda-t-il dans ce qui aurait pu être une imitation particulièrement réussie du Professeur Rogue. A part ça, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Parce que c'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais presque.

- Simple curiosité en fait, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'étais pas accompagné de ton _chien_ sur le quai cette année ? Expliqua-t-il d'une voix innocente, en parfait contraste avec le sourire insolent qu'il arborait.

A cette remarque, Harry se redressa brusquement sur son siège, fixant désormais le jeune homme blond sans ciller. Il avait le teint écarlate mais refoula bien vite sa fureur, sachant obstinément que c'était bien là ce qu'attendait son adversaire, et se contenta de répondre sur le même ton.

- Et toi, dis-moi, où était ton _père_ au moment des adieux ? Retenu quelque part sans doute ?

Malefoy perdit immédiatement son sourire. On entendit ses articulations craquer alors qu'il serrait ses poings avec rage. Toujours aussi silencieux, il s'avança d'un pas lent vers Harry, se penchant alors vers lui, leur visage n'étant alors séparés que de quelques centimètres.

- Fais attention à toi, Potter, fais très attention… Recommanda-t-il d'une voix sourde, le fixant d'un œil hypnotique.

- Je tremble déjà ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé, soutenant son regard. Mais juste histoire d'être fair-play, je te retourne l'avertissement, Malefoy.

Quiconque serait passé par là à cet instant, auraient juré qu'ils seraient morts sur le coup si leurs yeux avaient été des armes. Inquiètes de la tournure que pourraient prendre les évènements, Ginny et Hermione se levèrent dans un même élan.

- Ca suffit Malefoy, sors d'ici ! Ordonna cette dernière en lui désignant la porte.

Il reporta vers elle un regard incrédule, puis se redressant, lui demanda avec une compassion surjouée.

- Cette brave petite Granger, toujours prête à aider les perdants. Au fait, j'espère que tu ne conserves pas trop de séquelles de ta dernière rencontre avec Dolohov ?

A la mention de ce souvenir, Hermione porta une main à ses côtes comme par réflexe : elle n'avait jamais complètement guéri de ce sortilège… Ce fut au tour des trois Gryffondor de se lever, baguettes en main cette fois-ci pour être plus convaincants.

- Vous voulez peutêtre qu'on vous escorte jusqu'à la sortie, Mr. le Préfet ? Demanda Harry avec la même politesse glaciale.

- Oops, je crois que j'ai touché un point qui fait _'mal'_, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis se retournant en ricanant vers ses deux acolytes, il sorti d'un pas allègre après leur avoir lancé un dernier regard suffisant. Avec une rage mal contenue, Ginny pointa sa baguette vers la porte avec un air qui n'aurait pas été moins menaçant face au Serpentard arrogant, tonnant d'une voix sonore :

- Claustrum !

A cette incantation, la porte se verrouilla violemment, avant que la rouquine ne se rasseye, assez satisfaite de cette compensation bruyante.

- Au moins, s'il lui prenait l'envie de revenir fouiner par ici… Se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Ca te fait toujours mal ? Demanda Ron à Hermione d'un air inquiet.

- Non, nonça va… Mentit-elle à moitié. C'est le métier qui rentre comme on dit, on a tous eu notre lot je crois… Ajouta-t-elle en regardant une des marques laissées par le cerveau tentaculaire sur les bras du jeune homme.

- Je suis… Commença Harry d'une voix peinée.

- Arrête de répéter que tu es désolé si tu ne veux pas qu'on te donne une bonne raison de l'être ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et même Luna, un sourire dissimulé derrière leur voix apparemment furieuse.

Le jeune homme les observa un instant perplexe avant d'éclater de rire. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu en acceptant de le suivre, il pouvait décidément dire qu'il avait les meilleurs amis du monde…

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans nouvelle visite impromptue (il faut dire que Ginny avait déjà pris certaines précautions le cas échéant)à l'exception peutêtre du chariot à friandises pour qui il y avait prescription ! Lorsque le soir commença à tomber et les lumières du train à scintiller, les deux jeunes préfets suggérèrent aux autres de se préparer à leur tour, sachant leur arrivée proche. Et ils avaient raison, le train commençait déjà à ralentir, brinquebalant légèrement, avant de s'arrêter complètement quelques minutes plus tard.

Comme chaque fois, les cris d'excitations des premières années raisonnèrent bruyamment, alors que Ron et Hermione tentaient de leur mieux de se faufiler parmi eux pour les guider, après avoir confié leurs affaires aux quatre adolescents. Ainsi chargés, le débarquement devint une entreprise laborieuse dans le chahut général, mais bientôt, la fraîcheur nocturne vivifiante et l'odeur familière des conifères revigorèrent Harry dès qu'il posa le pied à l'extérieur du train : il était enfin chez lui.

Et ce fut avec une joie immense qu'il perçu, parmi le brouhaha, l'appel d'une voix bourrue qui l'avait tant rassuré lors de son arrivée six ans auparavant et qui lui avait tant manqué l'année passée.

- Les Première Année, par ici, suivez-moi ! Allez, pressons !

L'apercevant à son tour, le gardien des clés adressa au jeune homme un chaleureux signe de la main par-dessus les têtes des Première Année sur le point d'embarquer – chose assez facile me direz-vous lorsque l'on sait que Hagrid faisait environ trois, voir quatre fois la taille de certains !

Harry eut à peine le temps de lui répondre, déjà entraîné par le flux des élèves toujours croissant vers les diligences. Il sentit une main agripper son bras, en l'occurrence celle de Ginny, pour l'emmener avec elle auprès d'un attelage où se trouvait déjà Ron, Hermione et les autres, restituant les bagages et animaux de chacun. Ce fut avec un certain effroi qu'il croisa le regard vide et luisant d'une des créatures harnaché entre les brancards : ces chevaux reptiliens d'aspects cadavériques portaient un nom, des sombrals, animal mythique animant les plus obscures superstitions, du fait de leur lien intime avec la mort : en effet, il était impossible de les apercevoir à moins d'avoir assisté à un décès. Pourtant, aussi inquiétante que pouvait être leur apparence sinistre, il ne pouvait nier que leur caractère docile lui avait été d'un grand secours l'année passée… Se retournant vers Neville, il s'aperçut que lui aussi devait ressentir ce même trouble chaque fois, alors que Luna en revanche, s'en été accommodée depuis fort longtemps déjà.

Dans une rumeur d'admiration provenant de ceux les contemplant pour la première fois, la multitude des diligences dont on ne percevait que le grincement des rouages se rapprocha à bonne allure des tours majestueuses de l'une des écoles de Sorcellerie les plus reconnues, dont les toits abrupts se dessinaient dans la clarté incertaine d'un ciel de demi-lune.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, l'attelage s'arrêta en douceur à quelques pas des larges dalles de pierre menant à la Grande Entrée du Château, dont l'immense pendule la prédominant faisait raisonner son carillon dans un vrombissement caverneux se perdant en un écho lointain. C'était un spectacle magique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, et Harry ne s'en lassait pas. Ce fut finalement la voix de Ron qui le détacha de sa contemplation, survolant plus qu'il ne les grimpait les dernières marches menant au Hall d'entrée, illuminé de toutes parts par des torches flottantes, dans la lumière desquelles semblaient danser les premiers fantômes des lieux venus les accueillir. Bousculé de droite et de gauche, Harry se pressa parmi la multitude pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, dont il sentait déjà dans son imaginaire le fumet délicieux du banquet savamment préparé par les elfes de maison – Si Hermione l'entendait ! Son imagination s'arrêta cependant là, ramené à la réalité par une voix grinçante à laquelle il n'était pas particulièrement attaché : celle du concierge des lieux, Argus Rusard.

- Suivez-moi Potter, immédiatement !

- Quoi déjà ! Je viens à peine d'arriver ! S'exclama-t-il désabusé, habitué au fait que ce dernier trouve toujours une quelconque raison pour le consigner.

- Arrêtez de pleurnicher ! Puisque le Professeur McGonagall est en train d'expliquer le règlement intérieur aux Première Année – comme si ces gamins comprenaient quelque chose – elle m'envoie vous dire de vous rendre à l'instant dans le bureau du directeur. Dépêchez-vous un peu si vous souhaitez assister à la répartition !

Stupéfait, Harry ne discuta cependant pas, se retournant vers Ron qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse à son étonnement, avant d'emboîter le pas au cracmol revêche. Il eut bien du mal à dissimuler son appréhension face à une convocation si précoce, mais s'y résigna néanmoins, multipliant dans sa tête les raisons qui pourraient l'expliquer.

- Meringue poivrée ! Déclara distinctement Rusard face à la statut repoussante d'une Gargouille taillée dans la pierre, avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Harry, un sourire mauvais entaillant son visage : bon courage !

Puis il le quitta ici, alors que le jeune homme bondit sur une des premières marches, l'acheminant d'elle-même vers le sommet, comme une sorte d'escalator, dans un bourdonnement sourd. En dépit de ses craintes, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être encore une fois saisit par cette exposition de superbes portraits somnolents et d'objets étincelants aussi hétéroclites que prodigieux, quoiqu'en nombre fort réduit – et il devait bien admettre qu'il y était pour quelque chose… Cependant, contrairement au jeune garçon de 12 ans qui était entré pour la première fois dans cette pièce circulaire, loin d'être intimidé, il affichait une expression de défi empreinte de rancœur : il n'était pas près de pardonner à Dumbledore ce qu'il considérait comme une véritable trahison et comptait bien le lui faire comprendre…

Mais la pièce demeurait vide et silencieuse, aussi sa préparation s'avérait-elle inutile. Il interpella par trois fois le nom du directeur sans plus de succès, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre… Probablement était-il en train régler un quelconque détail avant son discours d'ouverture ? Dans le doute, quoique cela put paraître impoli, il se décida à grimper sur la plateforme aménagée, où étaient disposés les plus ingénieux instruments d'astronomie jamais inventés, certainement la matière la plus fascinante aux yeux d'Albus Dumbledore. Atteignant la dernière marche, il fit un nouvel essai :

- Professeur Dum…

Il s'interrompit brusquement comme pris par surprise. Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un, captivé par l'utilisation de ce qu'il aurait appelé un télescope, mais pas la personne attendue. Bien que la richesse des étoffes dont elle était vêtue était similaire, celle-ci était bien plus menue, la longue chevelure ondulée qui retombait en cascade sur ses hanches était d'un brun cuivré et non argenté. L'inconnu se retourna d'un mouvement vif vers Harry, au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à appeler Dumbledore, lui autant alors tout usage de la parole. Comme pétrifié, il déglutit difficilement pendant les secondes de silence, selon lui interminables, qui suivirent.

Le visage qu'il observait alors était empreint d'une certaine douceur, qu'accentuaient ses traits si lisses qu'ils semblaient avoir été sculptés. Comme sa silhouette fine le laissait présager, il s'agissait d'une femme, d'environ 5 ou 6 ans son aîné, jeune sans l'être pour autant vraiment : son regard d'une couleur indéfinissable révélait à la fois quelque chose de pétillant et un immense savoir : comme si ce contraste en lui-même était le reflet entier de sa personne. Si Harry n'avait pas été frappé par la familiarité que lui inspirait celle-ci, sans doute aurait-il pensé que les charmes des vélanes étaient bien fades en comparaison… Comme si elle s'était attendue à sa visite, l'inconnue lui adressa un sourire rayonnant en reprenant le plus naturellement du monde.

- Excuse-moi Harry, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver !

Sa voix suave avait quelque chose de cassé dans le ton qui en accentuait la chaleur. D'un geste qui semblait apparemment fort simple, elle descendit de son observatoire d'un saut aisé pour se poster face à lui.

- Je suppose que tu attends le Professeur Dumbledore ? Il est allé donner certaines directives aux elfes mais ne devrait plus tarder je pense.

- Ah, je comprends… J'espère quand même pouvoir assister à la répartition.

- Oh, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le Choixpeau est encore en train de répéter sa rengaine. Comme d'habitude, il a un trac fou !

- Qui ça ? Le Choixpeau !

- Eh oui, qui l'eut cru, même après autant d'années de métier !

Plus que par cette remarque, Harry fut surpris par le naturel de cette conversation. Alors qu'il rencontrait cette personne pour la première fois, tout ceci paraissait on ne peut plus normal à ses yeux.

- Vous vous êtes fait attendre professeur ! S'exclama la jeune femme, en souriant à l'intention d'une personne derrière Harry.

Ce dernier fit rapidement volte-face pour constater la présence d'Albus Dumbledore, n'ayant absolument pas entendu son arrivée. Pareil à l'homme qu'il avait toujours été, le directeur le plus apprécié de toute l'histoire de Poudlard arborait un sourire affable, le visage d'un calme décidément imperturbable, ses yeux azurés pétillant d'une malice insondable, expression qu'il ne quittait jamais quel que soit le contexte et pouvait se révéler inquiétante. Ses cheveux et sa barbe d'une blancheur lumineuse faisaient à eux seuls une véritable parure au vieil homme dont la splendeur des habits n'était plus qu'un simple ornement.

- J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre Harry. Dit-il de sa voix profonde avant de se retourner vers l'inconnue avec un sourire. Comment fut le voyage ?

- Hmm… Incomplet je dirais, Kingsley et Arthur ont du être retenu au Ministère car je ne les ai pas trouvé chez eux.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'une des nombreuses horloges du directeur, plus curieuses les une que les autres mais raisonnant toutes dans un même tic tac parfaitement synchrone.

- Huit heures, ils devraient être rentrés ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis bien certain que Molly s'occupera du reste.

- Elle a déjà tant à faire… Soupira la jeune femme.

- Les préparatifs sont bientôt prêts Pearl, tu en as déjà fait énormément, je t'en remercie. Conclue-t-il avec un « il-ne-savait-quoi » de tutélaire.

- Très bien Professeur. Répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête entendu. Dans ce cas je vous laisseà tout à l'heure ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de main à l'intention d'Harry.

Confus, ce dernier l'observa sortir d'un pas léger avant de se retourner vers le directeur qui ne l'avait quitté des yeux. Il aurait souhaité lui demander à cet instant qui elle était, mais ne le fit cependant pas, restant obstinément sur la défensive, il voulait que le dialogue soit le plus succinct possible.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur. Demanda-t-il froidement.

- En effet, Harry, mais je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps, comprenant bien que tu veuilles rejoindre tes amis. C'est au sujet de l'option que tu as choisi cette année.

- Si je peux me permettre, que vous avez choisi pour moi, Professeur. Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact ! Répondit-il avec un sourire. Si toi-même n'avais pas décidé d'approfondir l'Occlumentie, je ne t'y aurais jamais obligé.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- L'Animencie est une étude plus approfondi de cette matière : ne se limitant pas à la défense, je tenais à ce que tu développes également ce qu'on pourrait appeler les attaques psychiques, dont le sort legilimens fait notamment parti.

- Le sort qu'utilisait Rogue …

- Le professeur Rogue.

- Ouais, lui, dans mes « cours particuliers » ?

- Exactement. La maîtrise de la psyché est un pouvoir immense, qui peut s'avérer très dangereux si on ne sait comment l'utiliser. C'est la raison pour laquelle cette matière a été supprimée il y a quelques années déjà. Mais je suis convaincu que tu as désormais non pas les capacités, tu les as toujours eu, mais disons un état d'esprit qui te permettra de l'aborder.

Quoique cette remarque soit particulièrement flatteuse de la part d'une personne telle que Dumbledore, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas rétorquer « La mort de Sirius était bien commode n'est-ce pas », sachant pertinemment qu'elle était la seule raison de cette motivation soudaine. Il se contenta simplement d'ajouter :

- Et qui me l'enseignera ? Je pense que Ro – hum – Le professeur Rogue ne voudra plus entendre parler de moi pour des « rattrapages de potion ». Dit-il, non avec sarcasme, mais plutôt avec espoir.

- J'en ai parlé avec lui. Bien qu'il ne l'admette pas, je suis bien certain que Severus est conscient de l'erreur qu'il a faite le jour où il t'a dispensé de ses cours, aussi a-t-il consenti à être de nouveau ton tuteur en alternance.

- Quelle délicate intention ! Maugréa-t-il avant de s'attacher à la fin de la phrase. En alternance avec… ?

On entendit le roulement des escaliers en colimaçon, annonçant l'entrée d'un nouveau visiteur : quelques secondes plus tard apparu le Professeur McGonagall, venue annoncer au directeur qu'on attendait plus que lui pour commencer la cérémonie d'ouverture. Ce dernier l'en remercia, et invita Harry à le suivre dans la Grande Salle…

Est-il encore nécessaire de décrire les splendeurs de la Grande Salle lors du premier banquet de l'année scolaire ? Ses sculptures majestueuses, sa vaisselle d'or et pierreries miroitant sur les longues tables des quatre maisons, son plafond féerique, où scintillaient les premières étoiles du crépuscule, d'innombrables diamants parant une nuit de velours à travers les nuées lactées. Bien sur, il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion donnant l'effet d'une pièce à ciel ouvert, mais ce décor enchanteur aurait pu faire pâlir la nuit la plus sombre.

Dans l'allée centrale, une cinquantaine d'enfants avançaient en rang ordonné d'un pas timide, observant les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement chaque détail pour la première fois. Mais plus que par l'arrivée des nouveaux venus, ce fut le retour, pourtant discret, d'un Gryffondor de sixième année qui attira les regards et relança les discussions, alors que celui-ci tentait de se faufiler silencieusement vers la place qui était la sienne.

- Où en sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il à ses voisins de table.

- Tu n'as rien manqué. Apparemment, McGonagall avait long à dire aux Première Année cette fois-ci. Répondit Ron.

- Ca se comprend… Ajouta Hermione d'une voix faible. Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a-t-il convoqué ?

- Pour m'informer que j'aurai l'honneur de reprendre des cours particuliers avec ce cher Rogueça m'avait manqué.

- Eh ben, t'en as de la chance ! Ironisa Ron avant de détourner son regard vers le fond de la salle. Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Sans vouloir offenser Lupin…

En effet, alors que le professeur de métamorphose installait le Choixpeau sur son piédestal, ses collègues entrèrent à leur tour pour prendre place à leur siège, surplombant les élèves devenus silencieux. Parmi eux, le maître en potion affichait un visage imperturbable – un mur de pierre aurait paru plus émotif en comparaison !– et n'accorda qu'un bref regard dédaigneux à ses spectateurs avant de s'asseoir à son tour dans un mouvement de cape presque solenneléchangeant quelques mots, certainement d'une politesse d'usage, avec le professeur Flitwick assis à sa droite. A sa gauche, le Professeur Chourave semblait en grande conversation avec le Professeur Sinistra et Hagrid, qui tenta en parfait gentleman de tirer vers lui leurs chaises pour les inviter à s'y asseoir, ce qui manqua de peu des les briser sous la force de sa poigne ! Ca partait pourtant d'un bon sentiment songea Harry en le voyant se confondre en excuses ! Ce fut finalement Dumbledore qui ferma la marche pour se placer au centre du corps enseignant, invitant la jeune personne le précédant à s'installer sur un siège voisin du sien :

Celui des professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Alors, c'était ça… Murmura Harry en l'observant.

- Tu la connais ? Demanda Hermione en se retournant vivement vers lui.

Il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, en se demandant pour lui-même si c'était tout à fait exact.

- Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Et tu nous l'as pas dit ! S'exclama Ron abasourdi, sans détourner son regard de la jeune femme.

Même si Harry avait répondu à sa question, il se demanda si son meilleur ami l'écouterait seulement : il était noyé dans une sorte de béatitude communicativeà croire le nombre d'élèves suivant son exemple…

- Et voilà qu'il nous remet ça. Soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu crois qu'elle a été transférée de Beauxbâtons ? Poursuivit-il d'une voix absente sans rien écouter de ce qu'elle disait.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est pas une adolescente, tu vois pas qu'elle est assise à la table des professeurs idiot ! Reprit-elle sèchement.

- Au moins on peut dire que le contraste avec Ombrage est frappant… Continua-t-il sur même ton.

- Rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas encore une recrue chaudement recommandée par le Ministère ! Ce n'est pas sur son physique qu'on juge les compétences d'un professeur Ronald !

- Ca va bien à une groupie de Lockhart de me dire ça ! Rétorqua-t-il avec une voix soudain plus éveillée.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir pour toute réponse – en parfaite opposition avec ses joues écarlates – avant de détourner la tête, l'air indigné.

- Vous pariez pour quoi cette fois-ci ? Demanda d'une voix amusée Ginny en se joignant à la conversation : Une Mangemort, une écrivain mythomane ou une dictatrice en puissance ?

- Tu as oublié notre hybride préféré. Compléta Harry.

- Si ses cours sont aussi bons, comment pourrait-on lui en vouloir ? Répondit la rouquine en souriant.

Ils ne purent cependant pas poursuivre le sondage, le Directeur réclamant d'un geste théâtral le silence qui invita le Choixpeau rapiécé à entonner son hymne annuel :

_Laissez-moi vous compter l'histoire_

_De la célèbre existence de notre manoir_

_Elle commence sur ces terres en des temps reculés_

_A la rencontre heureuse de quatre valeureux sorciers_

_Voyez-vous, j'étais encore droit et fringant alors_

_Lorsque je trônais à la tête du vaillant Gryffondor_

_Celui-là même qui proposa à ses trois compagnons_

_De fonder cette école dans une parfaite union_

_Ensemble, ils bâtirent ces tours avec cet objectif commun_

_Enseigner leur savoir, quel admirable dessein !_

_Cependant, concernant les critères de sélection_

_Les qualités requises différenciaient leurs opinions_

_Helga Poufsouffle souhaitait des élèves égaux_

_"Avant tout, j'exige qu'ils soient loyaux_

_Et sachent faire preuve de patience_

_Pour mériter pareille connaissance."_

_Mais a cela, Rowena Serdaigle renchérit_

_"Favorisons parmi eux les plus érudits_

_Notre science ne saurait être apprise_

_Que par ceux ayant la sagesse acquise"_

_"Leur bravoure seule fera la différence"_

_Affirma Godric Gryffondor par avance_

_"Qu'ils possèdent en eux d'indéniables talents_

_L'enseignement reviendra alors aux plus puissants"_

_Le plus exigeant demeurait Salazar Serpentard_

_"Ce privilège ne peut être accordé aux bâtards_

_Aux enfants de nobles familles nés_

_Ils nous faut l'instruction réserver"_

_Il fut alors décidé pour mettre fin au débat_

_De répartir les élèves en fonction de leurs choix_

_Ainsi naquirent quatre grandes maisons_

_L'apprentissage propre à son illustre nom_

_Les plus ambitieux à la recherche de pouvoirs_

_Se voyaient accueillis sous l'insigne de Serpentard_

_Ceux démontrant un désir d'apprendre insatiable_

_Chez Serdaigle reçurent une culture remarquable_

_Fussiez vous aussi audacieux que téméraires_

_Vous correspondiez à Gryffondor de caractère_

_Poufsouffle ne fit point tant de façons_

_Accordant à tous une équitable éducation_

_C'est ainsi que de nombreuses années durant_

_Les maisons vécurent dans un soutien mutuel_

_Mais comment imaginer à cet instant_

_Telle harmonie rompue par d'anciennes querelles?_

_Car bientôt, cet équilibre se révéla fragile_

_Plongeant notre école dans un plus grand péril_

_La discorde s'immisça entre les fondateurs_

_Chacun estimant son éducation la meilleure_

_Sous le poids des conflits les piliers vacillèrent_

_A l'exemple des maîtres, les disciples se soulevèrent_

_Jamais Poudlard ne parut plus proche du trépas_

_Qu'en ces heures malheureuses d'inutiles combats_

_De ce fait, il n'apparut d'autre solution_

_Au rusé Serpentard que la séparation_

_C'est une triste paix que ce départ apporta_

_L'école ne redevint jamais ce qu'elle était autrefois_

_De simples souvenirs que ses glorieuses heures_

_Alors que le dépit s'installait en nos cœurs_

_Quelle morale devrions-nous tirer de ceci ?_

_Pour le savoir écoutez bien ce qui suit :  
Il m'incombe la cruelle tâche de vous séparer_

_Puisque c'est dans cet objectif que je fus créé_

_Mais ne voyez dans cette inévitable division_

_Qu'une nécessité d'assurer votre cohésion_

_En ces temps troublés, je redoute un funeste destin_

_Car le mal rode désormais, sans doute il n'est plus loin_

_Son ombre déjà s'étend comme le plus sombre augure_

_Menaçant notre Poudlard d'un effroyable futur_

_Comme au temps des quatre grands, le danger nous guète_

_Mais hélas, je crains que l'Histoire ne se répète_

_Sachez apprendre des autres, dépassez les désaccords_

_Face à l'ennemi, l'alliance nous rend toujours plus forts_

_Alors je vous pris d'écouter ces mots avec sagesse et raison_

_Tandis que sans plus attendre j'annonce la répartition._

Sur ces dernières paroles, le chapeau se tût. Les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent furent vite rompues par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, alors que le niveau des conversations remonta d'un cran.

- Le Ministère va finir par accuser Dumbledore d'utiliser le Choixpeau comme instrument de propagande ! Remarqua Ron d'un ton amusé en continuant d'applaudir.

- C'est pas impossible. Approuva Harry, faisant de même. On est loin des comptines des premières années !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri et un peu nostalgique peutêtre, en observant les nouveaux venus (qui lui paraissaient plus petits d'années en années) s'échanger à messes basses des mots inquiets concernant le test qu'ils auraient à passer pour être répartis, comme lui-même l'avait fait lors de son arrivée, persuadé qu'un enfant ayant ignoré pendant 10 ans le mot « magie » n'avait pas sa place en ces lieux. Le Professeur McGonagall les dévisagea d'un regard à la fois autoritaire et encourageant du haut de son estrade.

- Silence, s'il vous plait, reprit-elle en faisant tinter une coupe de cristal à l'aide d'une cuillère, c'est valable pour vous aussi Patil ! Bien ! Sans plus attendre, nous allons procéder à votre répartition. Poursuivit-elle à l'intention des petites têtes émues. A la mention de votre nom, vous me rejoindrez sur cette estrade pour que je vous coiffe du Choixpeau. C'est lui qui choisira en fonction de vos personnalités la maison qui vous est appropriée.

Elle déroula le parchemin, rehaussant ses lunettes.

- Andersen, Abigail.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux se détacha du groupe. Elle sembla observer ses camarades d'un œil implorant, espérant sans doute qu'un autre élève porte le même nom et commence à sa place. Mais résignée face au silence, elle s'avança d'un pas chancelant sous les yeux curieux de ses aînés attablés, lançant déjà les premiers paris. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir :

- SERDAIGLE !

Comme d'accoutumée, la maison concernée éclata en applaudissements à cette annonce, accueillant de leurs félicitations une Abigail intimidée, mais soulagée. C'est ainsi qu'avec une attitude variable, les minois tracassés se succédaient sur le tabouret surélevé où le chapeau trônait, certains se précipitant surexcités, d'autres plus timorés devaient être poussés par leurs camarades pour se présenter. C'était dans cette catégorie que se trouvait…

- Ashford, Matthew.

Le premier à être envoyé à…

- GRYFFONDOR !

D'un même élan, Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent en applaudissant, de même que la table entière, s'appliquant à faire le plus de bruit possible comme si la compétition entre les maisons était déjà lancée. Comme tous préfets se devaient de le faire, ces deux derniers l'invitèrent à prendre place près d'eux pour lui expliquer les règles de bases de la bannière rouge et or. Lorsque Harry lui serra la main en lui adressant les habituels mots de bienvenue, le jeune garçon se figea dans une expression d'ébahissement, qu'imiteraient sans doutes les Première Année qui se joindraient à eux par la suite. Quelque peu blasé, il se contenta de penser avec rancœur au pouvoir de la presse sur la popularité des personnes dites célèbres, alors que dans les mêmes circonstances, d'autres yeux d'enfants l'avaient regardé comme un fou à lier l'année précédente.

- Le fan-club Crivey va avoir de nouveaux adhérents on dirait ! Plaisanta Hermione.

- Avery, Coppelia.

- Très amusant ! Bouda Harry. Malefoy et ses macaques vont s'en donner à cœur joie !

- SERPENTARD !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi il se plaindrait, depuis le procès de Juillet, son nom de famille a fait la une de plusieurs journaux déjà ! Rétorqua Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

- Beckett, Kalvin.

- Pitié, qu'ils se dépêchent, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons ! Gémit Seamus Finningan suffisamment bruyamment pour être entendu dans un rayon de 10 mètres.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Et moi donc, je me demande ce qu'ils nous ont préparé cette année ! Répondit Ron en sentant son estomac perdre patience également.

- Caroll, Emily.

- Tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre, mais oublie que ce sont des créatures réduites à l'esclavage qui se tuent à la tache pour le remplir ! Répliqua Hermione, paressant offusquée.

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Parce qu'elles le veulent bien. T'en as pas encore fini avec cette association ridicule ? A part toi, qui a été assez idiot pour adhérer à la sale ?

- Caldwell, Ewan.

- Déjà, ce n'est pas sale, mais S.A.L.E., ensuite, détrompe-toi, parce qu'excepté vous… Commença-t-elle en s'adressant à Ron et Harry.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- On s'est inscrit nous ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de ce dernier.

- Sous la menace, il a bien fallu. Soupira-t-il avec un début de sourire.

- Dimmesdale, Bridget

- … Elle compte d'autres membres motivés, compléta-t-elle, comme Luna Lovegood et Viktor Krum !

- SERPENTARD !

- Ouah ! C'est super prometteur ! S'esclaffa Ron. Une illuminée et un amoureux transi qui n'a sûrement rien compris à ce que tu lui faisais signer !

Après une vague tentative pour les mettre d'accord, Harry les abandonna à leur dispute, lassé, retournant son attention vers le groupe de première année dont la masse diminuait progressivement. Enfin, lorsque Michael Wallace fut envoyé à Serdaigle, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, signe qui annonçait l'arrivée des plus succulents mets lorsqu'il prononcerait les deux mots magiques :

- Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Déclara-t-il avec un geste de bras accueillant, le visage illuminé du plus chaleureux sourire. A nos Première Année dont nous avons le plaisir de faire la connaissance, aussi bien qu'aux anciens que j'ai toujours autant de joie à retrouver parmi nous. Mais je pense que l'heure n'est pas encore aux discours…

Un gargouillement sonore en provenance de la table des Poufsouffle vint attester cette idée.

- … Comme me le fait gentiment remarquer Mr.Flinch-Flechley, j'attendrais donc que nos ventres soient pleins et nos esprits disposés pour vous assommer avec mes redondances de vieil homme ! Pour être plus explicite : bon appétit !

Des sourires reconnaissants apparurent sur de nombreux visages, accompagnés d'applaudissements enthousiastes, alors que l'argenterie se remplissait dans un « oooh » admiratif des plats les plus exquis. Ce fut à l'instant où Lavande Brown leva son assiette pour se servir que Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, plus connu sous le nom de Nick-quasi-sans-tête, fit son apparition à sa place sans crier gare, alors que la jeune fille lâchait son plat sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Veuillez excuser mon irruption intempestive ! S'excusa le fantôme de Gryffondor alors que cette dernière nettoyait sa robe en ruminant.

- Bonsoir Sir Nicholas ! L'accueillit Hermione avec un sourire. Comment se fait-il que vous nous rejoigniez maintenant seulement ?

- Il a été décidé que ce serait moi cette année qui serait chargé de surveiller Peeves durant la répartition. Il est absolument intenable !

- Vous vous reléguez chaque année ?

- En effet. L'année dernière, ce cher Baron Sanglant s'en était occupé, et pour des d'obscures raisons, il semble qu'il sache se montrer bien plus persuasif que moi !

- Il n'a aucun mérite vous savez. En digne Serpentard qu'il est, il fait peur à tout le monde, même aux élèves ! Le rassura Ron dans ce qu'il pensait être un bon argument.

- Comment ? Sous-entendez vous, jeune homme, que Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington ne serait pas assez effrayant !

- Oh… si, si, vous êtes terrifiant mais… Tenta de se rattraper Ron en s'apercevant de sa maladresse.

- Que je ne suis pas le plus impressionnant fantôme quinquacentenaire de cette école ?

- Ca va sans dire mais…

- Et ce serait sans doute pour cela, selon vous, que l'on ne m'aurait pas admis au Club des Chasseurs sans tête je suppose !

- Euh… oui, enfin, non, je n'en sais rien mais…

Mais il ne put jamais terminer son développement, l'ancien Seigneur s'éloignait déjà en direction des Première Année pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, en ressassant des mots dont on pouvait saisir« jamais entendu ça », ou « c'est un comble »…

- Ben quoi ! J'y suis pour rien cette fois ! Plaida Ron à l'intention d'Hermione qui l'observait en secouant la tête, incrédule.

Trop occupés à dévorer des pâtés savoureux, rôtis fumants et tartes fruitées, la rumeur des conversations avait diminué de plusieurs octaves, les élèves n'échangeant que quelques mots pour demander à son voisin le sel ou de lui resservir une part de ce délicieux pudding ! Enfin, lorsque les étudiants commencèrent à sentir leur uniforme devenir trop étriqué et leurs paupières s'alourdir, promettant une nuit confortable dans les draps de velours de leurs chambres respectives, Albus Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois, n'ayant pas à amorcer le moindre geste pour s'attirer une attention totale et soutenue de ses spectateurs.

- Eh bien, maintenant que nous voilà repus de ce festin, que, je suppose, vous avez su apprécier à sa juste valeur à en croire vos visages somnolents, je vous demanderai encore quelques minutes d'attention avant de vous laisser regagner vos dortoirs. Dans un premier temps, pour présenter aux nouveaux et rappeler à d'autres quelques points essentiels du Règlement intérieur de notre école, comme me l'a chaudement recommandé notre aimable concierge Argus Rusard, ici présent…

Ceux qui s'étaient donné la peine de tourner la tête vers l'intéressé à cet instant pouvaient aisément conclure que l'utilisation de l'adjectif aimable était tout à fait inopportune ici !

- …Tels que l'interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours, de sortir de la tour de vos Maisons après l'heure fixée, graduelle en fonction de votre classe, de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite – d'où son nom – ou encore de jeter certaines substances dont Argus a établit une liste exhaustive que vous pourrez vous procurer dans son bureau, au première étage de l'aile est.

- Comme si quelqu'un allait y aller sans y être obligé ! Marmonna Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

- Enfin, comme la plupart d'entre vous l'auront sans doute deviné, suite au départ regrettable (il ponctua se mot d'une ironie des plus subtile) du Professeur Ombrage, j'ai l'immense plaisir d'accueillir le Professeur Raynes, qui dispensera les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Des applaudissements nourris suivirent cette nouvelle, face auxquels le Professeur concerné inclina la tête d'un geste courtois, quoique légèrement intimidée sans doute. Comme par réflexe, Harry reporta immanquablement son attention sur Rogue : lui qui, depuis une quinzaine d'années, postulait pour le poste maudit, devait écumer de rage de s'être une nouvelle fois heurté à un refus. Cependant, l'expression qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage à cet instant ne ressemblait ni à du dégoût, ni à de la colère. Il paraissait presque résigné et même, si cela était possible, faisait preuve d'un certain respect.

- Enfin, pour conclure, reprit Dumbledore une fois le silence revenu, je vous annonce que la reconstitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu en fin de semaine sous la surveillance de Mme Bibine, qui vous fera parvenir les horaires des essais en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne nuit !

Il ne fallut pas le répéter deux fois : dans un vacarme grinçant, les élèves se levèrent de leur chaise pour se diriger vers les sorties, dans une masse désordonnée que tentèrent de gérer les préfets en interpellant à tue-tête leur Maison.

- Au pied les gosses ! Lança Ron d'une voix sonore en poursuivant un Premier Année qui voulait absolument rejoindre sa grande sœurélève chez Poufsouffle.

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils t'obéissent si tu leur parles de cette façon Ron ! S'indigna Hermione, alors qu'elle-même ressemblait à une mère poule au sens littéral, suivi d'une dizaine de jeunes filles de la nouvelle promotion qu'elle avait fait mettre en rang derrière elle.

Mais à sa grande surprise, ils rappliquèrent à son appel sans se faire prier.

- Ils m'ont vu parler avec Harry tout à l'heureça dispense de toute autorité Hermignonne ! Chuchota-t-il d'un ton badin, apparemment satisfait de sa mine stupéfaite.

- Content que ça profite à quelqu'un au moins. Soupira ce dernier, alors que les nouveaux spécimens Crivey le suivait toujours des yeux en murmurant entre eux. On se retrouve dans la salle commune tout à l'heure ?

Les deux jeunes préfets acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, avant de retourner à leur refrain « Les Première Année, suivez-moi ». A mi-chemin, il rattrapa Neville, coincé entre deux étages par un escalier particulièrement capricieux.

- Il refuse de s'immobiliser sur la troisième tour ! Expliqua-t-il d'une voix ennuyée, attendant simplement que ça passe. Hermione et Ron t'ont donné le nouveau mot de passe ?

- Oui, c'est…

- Sarabande ! Répondit pour lui Dean Thomas d'une voix précipitée, profitant d'un instant où l'escalier avait enfin choisi de s'arrêter face au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Celle-ci pivota sur elle-même pour permettre aux Gryffondors de pénétrer dans la chaleureuse pièce circulaire. Comme d'habitude, les elfes n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié : un feu ardant crépitait déjà dans l'âtre de la cheminée marbrée, dégageant une douce chaleur particulièrement appréciable, les tables étaient garnies de paniers de fruits de toutes espèces, (au cas bien improbable où un élève aurait encore faim après un pareil festin), et chaque fauteuil de bois verni, quoique usé par le tempsétait décoré de nouveaux coussinets molletonnés des plus accueillants – qui devraient d'ailleurs s'estimer heureux s'ils étaient encore dans le même état le lendemain après la bataille de polochon annuelle, devenue une sorte de rituel pour les retrouvailles des élèves. Après que Ginny lui ait souhaité une bonne nuit entre deux bâillements en montant vers le dortoir des filles, Harry se dirigea d'un pas traînant auprès du foyer embrasé pour se laisser tomber dans son sofa préféré, rapidement imité par Seamus, Dean et Neville n'ayant apparemment pas plus envie de dormir que lui pour l'instant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle prof ? Demanda Dean.

En guise de réponse, Seamus lui adressa un sourire malicieux en levant le pouce avant d'ajouter.

- Mais il faut reconnaître qu'en comparaison d'Ombrage, même ce bon vieux Gilderoy passait pour un professeur qualifié !

- Mais nous ne parlions pas de ses compétences d'enseignante… Rétorqua Dean d'un ton conspirateur.

- Bien entendu ! Approuva Seamus alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Et comme toujours vous vous limitez à des considérations masculines. Railla Hermione, qui venait de les rejoindre dans la salle commune, suivie de Ron.

- Etant des hommes, c'est un peu normal chère préfète. Rétorqua Seamus, en se décalant pour leur laisser de la place.

- Je me comprends !

- Comme on aborde la DCFM, est-ce que tu t'occuperas toujours de la D.A. cette année Harry ? Demanda Neville.

- Voilà quelqu'un de sérieux au moins, merci ! Ponctua Hermione avant de laisser Harry répondre.

- Je ne sais pas… Ca dépendra des emplois du temps. Il faut aussi que Dumbledore nous en donne la permission, se serait beaucoup plus simple si cette association devenait officielle.

- Dommage, c'était marrant de faire ça sous le nez de Rusard ! Commenta Ron en s'étirant.

- Oui, mais à la fin de l'année, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne ! Répondit avec raison Neville.

- Mais au moins, avec la prise de risques, seuls les élèves vraiment motivés venaient. Répartit Hermione.

- Oui, certains risquent de venir en touristes, par curiosité, pour tuer le temps ou voir le 'Grand Harry Potter ' à l'œuvre, c'est certain. Ajouta Seamus en adressant un clin d'oeil à ce dernier.

Il était difficile de croire qu'au même instant, l'année précédente, Harry avait brandi dans un excès de colère sa baguette contre lui. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait d'avoir réussit à regagner la confiance de ceux avec qui il partageait, pour ainsi dire, sa vie, bien que pour cela, le prix à payer ait été excessivement élevé…

- En parlant d'autorisation, reprit Ron, j'ose espérer que les 20 milles décrets de la Grande Inquisitrice ont été annulé avec le retour de Dumbledore ! Tu refais parti de l'équipe de Quidditch Harry ?

- Etant donné que le directeur m'a rendu mon Eclair de Feu en fin d'année, je prends ça pour un oui ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire rayonnant. Mais d'un autre côtéça m'ennuie pour Gin', elle avait vraiment assurée en tant que remplaçante.

- Elle a toujours dit qu'elle préférait le poste de poursuiveuse, elle devrait l'obtenir sans problème durant les prochaines sélections avec le départ d'Angelina et d'Alicia.

- On peut lui faire confiance de ce côté-là. Acquiesça Harry.

- Et toi Hermy, tu ne veux pas rejoindre l'équipe ? Tu serais pas mal en batteuse, j't'assure ! Plaisanta Ron en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

- Aussi tentante ta proposition soit-elle, répondit-elle avec sarcasme, elle n'aurait d'intérêt que dans les matchs contre les maillots verts !

Ce fut sur cette remarque qu'elle se leva en s'étirant longuement.

- Bon, moi je vais me coucher. Vous devriez en faire autant, il est presque minuit.

- Ouais, je crois qu'on va y aller aussi. J'entends mon oreiller m'appeler d'ici, je sens que je vais bien dormir cette nuit ! Ajouta Ron.

- Tu viens Harry ? Demanda Neville, se levant à son tour

- Hmm ? Commencez à y aller, je vous rejoins tout de suite. Répondit-il d'une voix absente.

- Comme tu veux… A demain alors !

Hermione d'un côté, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville de l'autre montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs en se faisant bailler mutuellement. Comme hypnotisé par les flammes dansant dans le foyer, Harry n'en détachait son regard, vide d'expression. Il devait continuer à s'exercer pour l'occlumentie – ou était-ce l'animencie ? Bref, pour cette matière, mais ce soir là, le courage lui en manquait. Ces derniers temps, il avait rarement eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul, pourtant, comme tout un chacun, sinon plus en raisons des circonstances récentes, il avait besoin de ces instants de calme pour faire le point, pour se retrouver face à lui-même. Une façon comme une autre de relativiser en quelque sorte. Mais plus il s'y efforçait, plus le manque devenait pesantà travers les plus simples détails du quotidien. Combien de fois le visage souriant de son parrain lui était-il apparu dans ce feu crépitant pour lui apporter des paroles réconfortantes, le sermonner, ou lui proposer des escapades interdites à Pré-au-lard ? Et à ce moment encore, il espérait qu'il pouvait surgir à tout instant chaque fois que les brindilles calcinées s'affaissaient.

« La vie continue », Ron lui répétait suffisamment plus ou moins maladroitement, et c'était vrai, mais pas pour lui, ou du moins pas encore. Il attendait d'autres explications, il lui serait impossible de faire son deuil sans avoir certaines réponses : Qu'était-ce que ce voile ? A qui appartenaient ces voixà la fois terrifiantes et envoûtantes ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait la présence d'une telle salle au département des mystères ? Il devait le savoir, on lui devait au moins ça. Méditant sur cela, le cadeau de Mrs. Figg lui revint à l'esprit. Comme d'habitude, personne ne lui répondrait clairement, mais il avait besoin de parler. De quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Juste de parler à un adulteà quelqu'un qui savait, qui avait vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait. Peutêtre ne trouverait il personne, mais au moins il aurait essayé.

En un bref aller-retour, il se rendit dans la chambre commune où des ronflements sonores se faisaient déjà entendre, pour y prendre dans le moins de bruit possible la poudre cendrée. Il lança un dernier regard suspect aux alentours avant de se reposter face à la cheminée, y jetant une poignée généreuse avant de s'y agenouiller, murmurant l'adresse : 12, Square Grimmaurd…

Il tenta de faire abstraction du tourbillon de couleurs et d'images que se succédaient alors sous ses yeux dans une chaleur étouffante particulièrement lourde lui inspirant un début de migraine, alors que déjà, ses genoux tremblant légèrement sur les dalles froides lui annonçaient des crampes naissantes. Lorsqu'il se sentit à nouveau immobile, Harry ouvrit un œil, rapidement suivit du deuxième, embrassant d'un regard la cuisine familière plongée dans la pénombre. Attablés, deux hommes discutaient d'une voix étouffée, néanmoins éveillée en dépit de l'heure avancé, tous deux penchés sur un même parchemin que le plus âgé griffonnait en commentant, comme s'il expliquait son contenu à son voisin. Bien que le volume sonore de la conversation s'apparentait à un murmure, Harry parvint néanmoins à saisir quelques bribes de phrases échangées.

- Nous pouvons déjà supposer que ces deux là sont en sa possession. De par son statut, le premier est évident, quant au second…

- Il l'aurait pris aux Meadowes ? Comment a-t-il pu savoir qu'il était sous la protection de Dorcas ?

- Elle n'avait plus aucun parent, ou plutôt, il s'est assuré qu'elle n'en ait plus aucun quelques semaines auparavant…

Le second homme, qui s'avérait être Chris Prewett ne répondit rien. Il avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains, mais Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était dans un mouvement de fatigue ou d'affliction. Un peu des deux peutêtre… Sans relever son visage vers son interlocuteur, il reprit d'un ton grave.

- Si je me souviens bien, elle était de ton année, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai réellement connue qu'après la fin de nos études. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'Ordre, nous nous apercevions de temps à autre parce qu'elle était amie avec Lily, mais nous ne partagions aucun cours avec les Serdaigle autrement…

En entendant le prénom de sa mère, Harry étouffa une exclamation qui ne passa cependant pas inaperçue : les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui dans un sursaut, s'apercevant de sa présence à cet instant seulement.

- Harry ! Tu… Tu es là depuis longtemps ? S'exclama le premier homme, Remus en l'occurrence, en s'approchant de l'âtre.

- Euh… non, je viens d'arriver. Mentit-il, sans réellement savoir pourquoi il répondait cela.

Lupin l'observa un instant d'un œil incrédule, puis se laissant convaincre par l'œil innocent (longuement travaillé) du jeune Gryffondor, reprit d'une mine inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tout va bien au moins ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Je, euh, passais juste comme ça pour euh…

Pourquoi au fait ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait pas répondre « j'avais juste envie de te parler, comme ça », dans le contexte actuel, après la conversation qu'il avait interrompueça aurait pu paraître des plus déplacé.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? Reprit Chris. Molly et Alastor sont à l'étage.

- Non, non, c'était juste pour vous dire que le trajet s'était bien passéà l'exception d'une visite de Malefoy, aucune mauvaise surprise.

L'excuse était bancale, mais tant pis, il s'en contenterait. Et puis, connaissant Mrs. Weasley et ses appréhensions maladives, sans doute jugerait-elle cette intention des plus louables.

- Malefoy ? Répéta Chris. Ce cher Lucius a eu un fils ? Quel genre de femme a bien pu épouser cet énergumène ?

- Narcissa. Répondit Lupin, en s'efforçant apparemment de ne pas sourire.

- Ah oui, suis-je bête ! Entre elle et Bella, y en a pas une pour rattraper la frangine. Heureusement que Belle Maman était là pour sauver la mise.

- Tu es conscient que si Tonks t'entend, tu signes ton arrêt de mort évidemment ?

- Elle est déjà sous le charme, il faut juste qu'elle s'en rende compte, c'est tout !

- Oui, bien sur… Lui accorda Lupin avec une conviction relative, avant de se retourner vers

Harry, arborant un sourire malicieux. Dis-moi, tu t'y prends de plus en plus tôt pour tes premières infractions au règlement !

- Mais je suis bien sagement dans ma Tour après le couvre-feu, Dumbledore ne pourra rien en redire ! Rétorqua le concerné en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je pensais surtout à Maugrey et sa suspicion obsessionnelle des cheminées !

- Je ferais d'ailleurs bien de m'assurer qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de venir inspecter ici. Reprit Chris en jetant un œil vers l'escalier. Bonne soirée Harry, porte-toi bien et n'oublie pas de saluer mes neveux préférés et la petite Hermione de ma part… c'est bien son prénom n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle mémoire infaillible, dommage qu'elle soit si sélective…

- Le nom d'une belle demoiselle ne s'oublie pas ! A plus les jeunes ! Lança-t-il avant de disparaître du champ de vision restreint d'Harry.

- Il est pas croyable… Soupira Lupin, quoique amusé.

- Un digne élève de maraudeur, on voit tout de suite la parenté avec Fred et George ! Sans eux, le banquet était vraiment calme cette année. Rien de notable, sinon les notes personnelles de l'hymne du Choixpeau…

- Je m'en doutais, il le faisait aussi durant nos dernières années lorsque Voldemort commençait à se faire connaître. Et concernant votre professeur de DCFM ? Je sais que Dumbledore n'a fait passé aucun entretien cette année... J'ose espérer que le Ministère y est étranger.

- Pas d'ombrage à l'horizon je te rassure – Sirius m'a parlé de tes « affinités » avec elle. On a bien une nouvelle prof.

- Une ? C'est donc une femme.

- Le Professeur Raynes, oui. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Ron quand…

- Quoi ! Raynes ? Pearl Raynes ! L'interrompit Lupin, l'observant désormais avec des yeux ronds.

- P.A. Raynes… oui, je suppose mais… Commença Harry, stupéfait.

Abandonnant son air ébahi, Remus éclata d'un rire franc à sa réponse, qui le tint bien une minute entière hors d'haleine. Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu rire d'aussi bon cœur depuis bien longtemps, et commençait à s'inquiéter sur ce que pouvait bien trouver son ancien professeur d'aussi désopilant dans cette nouvelle.

- Euh… Remus ? Reprit-t-il timidement. Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

- Ce qui est si drôle ? Répéta Lupin en reprenant son souffle. Ce qui est si drôle, c'est de penser à quel point on s'est inquiétés pour rien. Mais on aurait du le deviner… Non pas que se soit vraiment rassurant, mais si Dumbledore a sollicité Ray pour ce posteça signifie que les affaires deviennent vraiment sérieuses…

- Comment ça ? Tu la connais ?

- Si je la connais ! Répondit-il d'un ton badin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Hein ! Alors l'Arthur dont elle parlait avec Dumbledore s'était… Ca voudrait dire…

- Que c'est également une membre de l'Ordre, oui.


	7. Pearl Raynes

_Il était plus que temps que je remette à jour cette histoire, je suis vraiment navrée ! J'ai préféré attendre que la base de donnée soit de nouveau stable, et puis j'ai… euh… oublié P TT. Encore toutes mes excuses ! _

_Un énorme merci à : Elaur, La Folleuh et Zabou : vos reviews me font toujours un IMMENSE PLAISIR ! Merciiii !_

_

* * *

_  
**Chapitre VII : Pearl Raynes **

Il devait être 7 heures lorsque les premiers rayons d'un soleil froid s'infiltrèrent à travers les rideaux pourpres vaguement tirés du lit à baldaquin pour effleurer son visage endormi. Aussi doux que soit ce réveil, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, lorsqu'il se décida à entrouvrir paresseusement ses paupières… fut de se rendormir ! Il avait cherché si longtemps le sommeil la nuit passée qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper si tôt, et pourtant, les mouvements qu'il perçut indistinctement depuis les couchettes voisines lui firent comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix s'il espérait avoir un petit déjeuner convenable.

S'étirant longuement avant de se lever d'un bond rapide, probablement de peur de ne plus en avoir le courage s'il paraissait encore, il adressa un signe de main à Ron qui y répondit mollement, encore profondément plongé dans un demi-sommeil.

- 'Jour.

- Quelle heure ?

- Sept heures moins cinq.

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez.

- J'ai faim.

- Premier à la douche.

- Vas-y.

Furent les quelques mots échangés par les cinq Gryffondors ensommeillés, s'affairant chacun de leur côté d'un pas titubant pour se tenir prêt…

Alors qu'ils passaient devant le portrait encore endormi de la Grosse Dame pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, Harry raconta en bref sa discussion de la veille à Ron, en train de lutter avec sa propre cravate qui refusait apparemment de se nouer convenablement ce matin là.

- Et tu sais qui est cette Dorcas Mellows ? Demanda-t-il en la défaisant pour la troisième fois.

- Meadowes. Plus ou moins, Maugrey m'en avait parlé l'année dernière pendant une des réunions de l'Ordre. De ce que j'en sais, elle aussi en faisait partie, mais a été une victime personnelle de…

- Je-sais-qui ! Compléta précipitamment Ron, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il prononce son nom de si bon matin. Mais ça devait être un membre important, enfin je veux dire particulier, pour qu'il ne délègue pas, non ?

- C'est aussi ce que je pense... Mais je ne pouvais pas le demander à Lupin, je ne sais même pas s'il m'a cru lorsque je lui ai dit ne pas avoir entendu la fin de leur conversation.

- Tu as eu de la chance, imagine que tu sois tombé nez à nez avec Fol Oeil ! S'il apprenait que tu les as contacté par cheminette le premier soir de la rentrée…

- Oui, il aurait à peu près la même réaction que…

- TU AS FAIT QUOI ! S'exclama une voix indignée derrière eux.

- Hermione. Compléta Harry en se retournant avec un sourire embarrassé vers la personne en question.

Celle-ci venait de les rejoindre sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent – peut-être espérait-elle les surprendre ? Mais à cet instant, elle oublia la plaisanterie pour se tenir bras croisés face à Harry, qu'elle observait d'un regard réprobateur : une caricature parfaite de Mrs. Weasley si cela avait été voulu, quoique sa mine fâchée ressemblait à si méprendre à celle qu'arborait au naturel le persan roux se trouvant à ses pieds.

- Hermione, tu es radieuse ce matin, pas vrai Ron ? Déclara Harry d'une voix chantante en appelant son ami à l'aide.

- Mais absolument ! Pattenrond aussi à l'air en forme je trouve ! Répondit ce dernier d'un ton tout aussi claironnant. Je sais pas pour toi Harry, mais moi je meurs de faim !

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. On devrait se dépêcher d'y aller pour avoir le choix.

- Tout à fait d'accord !

Sur ce, ils se hâtèrent de détourner les talons dans le vague espoir d'échapper à une des réprobations légendaires de la jeune préfète, mais se sentirent soudain retenu par le col alors qu'ils amorçaient un premier pas pour s'éloigner.

- Minute ! Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Aïe, on a encore une chance de s'en tirer tu crois ? Demanda Ron à Harry sans grande conviction.

- Je crois qu'elle nous a eu là, faut se résigner. Soupira Harry en retournant un regard implorant vers la jeune fille. Tu vas nous épargner, dis ?

- Ca suffit vous deux ! S'exclama-t-elle en réprimant un sourire. Harry, ce que tu as fait était tout à fait…

- Irréfléchi ? Irraisonné ? Inconscient ? Imprudent ? Enuméra Harry pour lui épargner la peine de les citer.

- Irresponsable ! Rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Ah, c'était le « I » qui manquait sur ma liste…

- Je suis sérieuse ! Et dangereux en plus ! Imagine un peu que…

- Oui, je sais, mais Ombrage n'est plus notre directrice ! Pourquoi Mrs. Figg m'aurait-elle offert de la Poudre de Cheminette si je ne peux pas m'en servir !

- C'est tout aussi irresponsable !

- Chris m'a dit de te dire bonjour !

- Il a dit ça ! Reprit-elle en rougissant. Hé ! N'essaie pas de détourner le sujet tu veux ?

- C'était bien tenté ! Lui accorda Ron avec un sourire.

- Ron, tu devrais lui dire aussi, non seulement parce que tu es préfet, mais aussi parce que tu es son ami ! Lui reprocha Hermione d'une moue boudeuse.

- C'est pas bien Harry ! Vilain garnement ! Le réprimanda Ron en imitant la voix de la jeune fille.

- Je le referai plus Msieur, promis ! Répondit-il dans le même jeu avant que tous deux n'éclatent de rire.

- Vous êtes désespérants. Soupira Hermione en haussant les épaules, désabusée. C'est quand même…

Mais on ne sut jamais la suite, Harry l'interrompant pour lui relater à son tour la conversation, dans l'idée de mettre fin à ce sermon alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle. Ce récit eut l'effet escompté puisque la jeune fille ne tarda pas à se dérider pour le commenter à mi-voix en raison du nombre d'élèves qui les entouraient.

- Mrs. Meadowes a fait couler beaucoup d'encre à la fin de la guerre. Expliqua Hermione. Elle aussi est décédée dans la nuit où…

- Où mes parents sont morts ? Compléta Harry d'un ton un peu rude, mettant fin à son embarras.

- Oui… Je l'ai lu dans des coupures de presse archivée de la Gazette, avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Comme je ne connaissais rien au monde sorcier, je voulais me tenir au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé durant les dix dernières années…

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard éloquent mais s'abstinrent de commentaire pour la laisser poursuivre.

- Evidemment, comme Voldemort – Oh, Ron, pitié ! – était porté disparu, le Magenmagot n'a jamais pu l'interroger sur la 'logique', parce que cela avait forcément été planifié, de ces agressions ; Voldemort se déplaçait rarement en personne pour affronter ceux qui s'opposaient à lui…

- Evidemment, et je suppose qu'ils étaient trop occupé à fêter sa disparition pour s'en préoccuper vraiment. Compléta Harry avec ressentiment.

- Il doit y avoir de ça aussi, sans doute… Tu dis qu'elle protégeait quelqu'un ?

- Ou quelque chose… Il me semble avoir entendu Lupin dire un truc dans ce ton là mais…

Il s'arrêta soudain, alors que des exclamations accueillaient la livraison du premier courrier de l'année : Un tourbillon de plumes piaillantes pénétra dans la Grande Salle selon un cortège assez décousu de grands ou petits ducs, chouettes lapones, hulottes, chevêches, effraie, ou encore épervière… Chaque chouette, chaque hibou, planaient à hauteur raisonnable, recherchant de leurs yeux de rapace le destinataire de leur charge pour effectuer leur livraison, qui quoique acrobatique était des plus efficace.  
Respectivement, Harry, Ron et Hermione reçurent le Times, Quid-Team – Un nouvel hebdomadaire sportif au titre assez significatif concernant son contenu- et la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'ils payèrent, 3 shillings, 3 et 1 noises.

- Même les journaux moldus trouvent des coursiers jusqu'à Poudlard ? S'étonna Ron en grimaçant devant les illustrations désespérément immobiles de la couverture.

- La presse moldu a de nombreux contacts avec notre monde. Expliqua Harry. Souviens-toi il y a 3 ans…

Il y a trois ans, Sirius Black était recherché mort ou vif dans les deux mondes. De ce fait, les avis de recherche avaient dépassé les frontières de la Gazette pour faire la Une des journaux de chaînes hertziennes moldues.

- Tu as pris des actions dans l'Eurotunnel ? Demanda Hermione en jetant un œil au sommaire.

- C'est quoi l'Eurotunnel ? Coupa Ron.

- Mais non ! Reprit Harry amusé. Je me disais juste qu'avec le retour de celui-dont-Ron-ne-veut-pas-entendre-le-nom…

- Hum !

- La population moldue était tout autant exposée, sinon plus que nous à ses coups d'éclats. Et l'Eurotunnel est un tunnel creusé sous la Manche permettant de faciliter les transports entre l'Angleterre et la France. Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron,

- Ouah ! S'émerveilla Ron. Ils ont embauché des êtres de l'eau pour ça ? Comment ils s'y sont pris ?

- Euh… Ils ont utilisés des machines moldues…

C'était la phrase passe-partout d'Harry lorsque Ron lui posait une question à laquelle lui-même n'avait jamais réfléchi concernant les activités moldues. Cependant, le jeune Weasley n'eut pas l'opportunité d'approfondir ses connaissances sur l'Eurotunnel : un tumulte particulier attira l'attention des trois adolescents vers la table voisine, où déjà, certains curieux d'autres maisons s'étaient approchés pour voir ce qu'il en était. N'étant eux-mêmes pas les moins curieux de l'école, ils suivirent le mouvement pour arriver au niveau du regroupement d'élèves. Tous étaient penchés sur un article assez bref de la Gazette.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Marmonna une Poufsouffle de dernière année dont Harry ignorait le nom.

- Tu connaissais ce Mark Spall, Helen ? Demanda Hannah Abbot à son aînée.

- Pas particulièrement, non, mais il étudiait encore à Poudlard lorsque je suis arrivée. Répondit l'Helen en question. Il était plutôt beau garçon d'ailleurs…

N'espérant pas pouvoir se faufiler pour accéder à l'article, Hermione demanda simplement le numéro de page pour ouvrir son propre exemplaire à la rubrique correspondante.

_UNE NOUVELLE DISPARITION SIGNALEE AUX ENVIRONS DE SOUTHAMPTON_

_Ayant refusé jusque là d'exprimer le moindre commentaire sur cette rumeur, les Autorités Sorcières du Département C ont ce matin confirmé publiquement la disparition de Mark Davis Spall, 24 ans, guérisseur libéral diplômé d'état. D'après nos informations, ce serait la secrétaire du Dr. Spall, Miss Timothy Gales, 26 ans, qui aurait informé les ASD – C de cette affaire. « Le Dr. Spall a toujours été d'une ponctualité irréprochable. C'est pourquoi, en découvrant son cabinet vacant Samedi matin lors de mon arrivée, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il avait du être retardé quelque part. N'obtenant cependant aucune réponse par hibou postal, je me suis rendue chez lui vers les 10h pour voir ce qu'il en était. Imaginez ma surprise en découvrant son appartement, d'habitude si coquet, entièrement ravagé ! ». En effet, les clichés de l'appartement (voir-ci contre) pris par nos reporters témoignent qu'il y a eu lutte, incontestablement. Néanmoins, l'ASD-C ne nous a encore communiqué aucun nom de suspect potentiel. Aux dires de Miss Gales, personne à sa connaissance n'aurait eu une quelconque raison de vouloir nuire à ce jeune Guérisseur, dont les talents commençaient à se faire connaître dans la capitale…_

Hermione n'alla pas plus loin dans sa lecture, se désintéressant des témoignages larmoyants non vérifiables de ses patients.

- C'est la deuxième 'disparition' en moins d'une semaine… Murmura-t-elle.

- C'est peut-être une simple coïncidence. Rétorqua Ron en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu y crois encore aux « coïncidences » ? Sûrement pas…

- « Les autorités n'ont encore communiqué aucun nom de suspect potentiel » ? Tu parles ! Railla Harry sans se soucier de baisser d'un ton. C'est parce que tout le monde a peur de le prononcer, oui !

Les élèves situés à proximité retournèrent vers lui un regard perplexe, certains fronçant les sourcils, d'autres inquiets, et les derniers approuvant silencieusement.

- Arrête, tu crois ? Demanda Susan Bones intriguée. Mais pourquoi un guérisseur de province, ça n'a pas de sens !

- A nos yeux non, pas plus que la 'disparition' d'une mère de deux cracmols. Conclut Harry en haussant les épaules, avant de retourner à sa table pour terminer son petit déjeuner, ignorant les regards posés sur lui.

Si les deux jeunes garçons dévoraient avec appétit, Hermione quant à elle se contentait « d'avaler » plus que de manger ses toasts grillés, lisant et relisant l'article en mâchant inlassablement la même bouchée depuis plus de deux minutes.

- Susan a raison… Dit-elle finalement d'une voix songeuse. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi là ? Il y a forcément une raison…

- I ya sim'eumen peuchetre au'un liench enchre les eu é out. Tenta de répondre Ron en avalant un œuf entier.

- Tu peux répéter ? Demanda patiemment Hermione en lui servant du jus de citrouille pour l'aider à faire passer.

- Je disais qu'il n'y a simplement, peut-être, aucun lien entre les deux c'est tout. Répéta-t-il après une ou deux gorgées.

- Hmm…

Elle referma d'un geste vif son journal qu'elle rangea dans sa sacoche et avala sa dernière bouchée.

- On devrait songer à y aller, les premiers cours commencent dans moins de dix minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en premier ? Demanda Ron en vérifiant qu'il avait tout son matériel d'Astronomie.

- Potions, yipee. Soupira Harry d'un ton laissant penser qu'il annonçait sa condamnation à mort. Et dire que j'ai accepté, en connaissance de cause, de vivre l'enfer 6h par semaine pour les deux ans à venir !

- Bien faire, se taire et laisser braire! Lui recommanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Cette voix était celle de Ginny Weasley, s'attablant à son tour.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu arrives ? Panne d'oreiller ? S'étonna son frère.

- Que nenni, je commence les cours à 10 h moi ! Le nargua-t-elle en élargissant son sourire.

- Je te déteste. Cours de quoi ?

- Etude des Moldus et…

- Depuis quand tu fais étude des Moldus ?

- Depuis deux ans maintenant, je suis flattée de voir à quel point tu t'intéresses à ma vie grand frère ! Et Divination.

- Ah oui, toi aussi tu as fait cette erreur !

- J'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre les méthodes du Professeur Firenze, mais il faut reconnaître que c'est à peine s'il sait qu'il est en droit de nous donner des devoirs, c'est un avantage !

Puis regardant sa montre, elle ajouta :

- Mais mon troisième œil prédit que Gryffondor aura 20 points en moins si vous arrivez en retard au cours de Rogue !

- Tu devrais postuler pour la place de Trelawney, tes prémonitions sont malheureusement indiscutables ! Plaisanta Harry en jetant son sac sur son épaule. A plus tard !

Les trois adolescents s'éloignèrent alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigle pour saluer Luna.

En constatant le nombre d'élèves, fort réduit, déjà présent dans l'austère salle de classe dallée, Harry et Hermione supposèrent, avec un certain soulagement, qu'ils étaient parmi les premiers arrivés, ce qui relevait de l'exploit ! Ce furent cependant les railleries des Serpentards déjà présent qui vinrent les contredire.

* * *

- Tu t'es encore perdu Potter ? Demanda Malefoy en haussant suffisamment la voix pour être entendu de toute la classe. C'est le cours de Potions ici, retourne plutôt jouer avec Weasmoche en Astronomie, il trouvera peut-être une niche dans ses moyens en orbite ! 

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à lui exprimer son point de vue sur cette remarque, Hermione le coupa d'un geste, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard insistant que les cachots étaient certainement l'endroit le moins propice pour se mesurer au préfet de Serpentard. Néanmoins, elle se retourna vers ce dernier en lui renvoyant son air dédaigneux :

- Des bruits de couloirs prétendent que le Professeur Rogue a fait une concession pour les élèves de sa propre maison concernant l'obtention obligatoire d'une note optimale, c'est vrai ? Contrairement à d'autres, Harry ne doit sa présence ici qu'a ses résultats aux Buses, et non à la couleur de sa cravate Malefoy !

- A d'autres Granger ! Rétorqua Malefoy sans se démonter pour autant. Pour que Rogue accepte de perdre son temps avec un élève en lui donnant des cours particuliers, il faut vraiment que son cas soit désespéré, même Londubat n'en a pas eu !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Mais personne ne refuse rien à Saint Potter, poursuivit Drago sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, c'est bien connu, notre bienfaiteur ne saurait avoir des notes minables !

- La ferme Malefoy ! S'exclama Hermione sans se soucier de rester polie, craignant déjà les représailles d'Harry face à ses propos.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il le dévisageait avec hargne, écumant de rage de ne pouvoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, rétorquer quoique ce soit au Serpentard insolant. Ce n'était pas tant ses propos qui le mirent hors de lui, ni le fait qu'il ait révélé ses « leçons particulières » à l'ensemble de la classe, mais plutôt l'idée que ces mots soient vrais, que les notes qu'il avait obtenue étaient le fruit d'une partialité évidente de la part de son jury.

Entendant un pas pressé raisonner dans les couloirs sinueux des sous-sols, reconnaissable être mille pour avoir été détesté pendant plusieurs années, Harry accorda pour cette fois la dernière réplique à un Drago satisfait pour se trouver une place la plus éloignée possible de celle du professeur en ruminant sa vengeance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lourde porte gonflée par l'humidité ambiante s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brutal, précédent l'entrée d'une cape noir virevoltant au grès de la démarche rapide de son possesseur, s'empressant d'un geste impérieux de la baguette d'obstruer toute source de lumière présente dans la pièce, avant de se retourner avec une rigidité quasi-militaire vers l'ensemble de ses élèves, le fixant d'un air désabusé sans toutefois piper mot.

- Rangez vos livres, baguettes, parchemin et autres babioles inutiles dont vous aimez vous encombrer. Ordonna-t-il en sondant chaque visage.

Tout en s'exécutant, Harry lança un regard assez explicite à Hermione, soulignant le talent de Severus Rogue pour rendre ses cours des plus « divertissants ».

- A en croire le nombre de rescapés encore assis sur ces bancs à l'aboutissement de leur cinquième année, je conclue que le niveau général de cette école devient de plus en plus désespérant au fils des ans. Les résultats des buses sont significatifs, plus particulièrement dans cette matière où il ne suffit pas remuer bêtement une baguette en baragouinant en latin, mais bel et bien de faire appel à des compétences intellectuelles faisant défaut à bon nombre d'entre vous.

Disant cela, le professeur détourna le plus ouvertement possible son regard vers Harry, le dévisageant d'un air dubitatif.

- C'est pourquoi je ne peux que m'étonner, sinon m'offusquer, de la présence de certains éléments ici, ayant sans conteste brillé par leur incompétence durant leur premier cycle.

L'élève explicitement visé du se faire violence pour ignorer les ricanements bruyants des Serpentard et ne pas rétorquer qu'il avait le même sentiment concernant la présence de certains professeur pour des raisons similaires. Cependant, il choisit pour sa défense l'indifférence, renvoyant au professeur un regard intéressé et poli qui le fit ciller, ou du moins l'aurait-il juré.

- Mais mettons ceci sur le compte de la chance, ou du miracle plus probablement, que sais-je ? Poursuivit-il d'un ton mielleux avant de se retourner vers l'ensemble de la classe, retrouvant soudainement sa voix cassante. Cela étant dit, j'espère que vous avez conscience d'avoir signer un contrat irrévocable en décidant de poursuivre cette matière, car je ne tolèrerai aucun manque d'assiduité, aucune jérémiade, aucun retard de votre part, est-ce bien clair ?

Ce fut à partir de cet instant qu'Harry commença à décrocher, constatant une fois encore l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve Rogue pour « mettre ses élèves en confiance ». Ce professeur aimait plus que tout s'écouter parler, et remarquait avec un plaisir mal dissimulé l'effroi se lisant sur certains visages à l'annonce du programme surchargé des deux années à venir. Ce discours décourageant se prolongea jusqu'à la deuxième heure où commencèrent 'enfin'les Travaux Pratiques. Il était question de réaliser une Valse Nocturne, un philtre complexe faisant appel à la quasi-totalité des notions étudiées durant les années précédentes, dont Rogue avait déjà exigé un compte rendu en trente centimètres pour le Mercredi suivant.

- Il a toujours des idées lumineuses pour bien commencer l'année. Grommela Harry en recopiant la liste des ingrédients. Le nom de la majorité des ingrédients n'est prononçable qu'avec une patate chaude dans la bouche, tu parles d'un contrôle des connaissances !

- Moins fort ! Lui rappela Hermione, assise à la table de derrière avec Susan Bones, Rogue ayant pris soin de les séparer dès le commencement des TP en leur retirant à chacun 10 points pour des raisons fumeuses. La Valse Nocturne n'est pas aussi difficile à réaliser qu'elle en a l'air, ce n'est qu'une variante de la Potion de Sommeil.

- Encore une mixture pestilentielle qui ne sert absolument à rien ! Poursuivit Harry en broyant ses feuilles d'Alihosty.

- Bien sur que si ! La personne qui l'absorbe exécute dans son sommeil tout ce qu'il perçoit en rêve.

- En gros on devient funambule, très utile en effet. Ironisa-t-il en versant quelques gouttes d'extrait de Dictame sur la base préparée par Anthony Goldstein, son partenaire pour cette heure.

- Ingérée par un ennemi elle s'avère…

L'approche du Professeur de potions aux tables voisines l'interrompit dans sa récitation. N'accordant pas même un regard à la solution pourpre de la jeune fille, sans doute irréprochable, il se pencha avec un intérêt nettement plus soutenu sur celle d'Harry et Anthony, dont la couleur virait davantage à l'orangé.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous nous préparez Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Un Punch peut-être ?

- Mais une Valse Nocturne, Monsieur. Ou du moins il me semble. Répondit-il sur le même ton en crispant ses mains sous la table, s'étant juré de ne plus jamais se laisser prendre dans son jeu.

- Vraiment ? Sa couleur est plutôt inhabituelle vous ne trouvez pas ? Encore une fois, vous nous démontrez que la chimie est une seconde nature chez vous ! Poursuivit-il accompagné d'éclats de rire serpentariens.

- Probablement parce qu'elle n'est pas encre terminée ! Rétorqua-t-il un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Merci de me l'apprendre, mais à en croire le nombre d'ingrédients gaspillés sur votre table, je m'en étais rendu compte ! Cherchons l'erreur, combien de goutte d'extrait de Dictame avez vous mis ?

Malheureusement, c'était une très bonne question. Rogue était arrivé au moment de son décompte, et il n'était plus tout à fait sur d'avoir versé les huit gouttes nécessaires. Anthony lui adressa un discret hochement de tête.

- Huit.

- En êtes vous sur ? Insista-t-il, alors qu'un rictus apparaissait sur son visage.

- Absolument. Répondit-il sans l'être le moins du monde.

- Je vous conseillerais d'en ajouter une pour le vérifier.

Ce conseil s'apparentait davantage à l'ordre, et Harry ne tenta même pas de protester. Il prit la pipette que lui tendait un Anthony légèrement blême en espérant de tout cœur s'être tromper…

Environ 17 secondes plus tard, les éclats de verres éparpillés au sol au milieu d'une flaque en ébullition formée au pied du professeur vinrent confirmé ses dires.

- Je patauge dans l'imbécillité ! Conclue le Professeur en marchant indifféremment sur les débris. Fidèle à vos habitudes, vous commencez l'année avec un 0 Potter, ce dont vous remerciera Goldstein qui grâce à vous obtiendra la même note.

- Quoiii ! S'indigna Harry, n'y tenant plus. Mais c'est vous qui…

- Taisez-vous ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas répondre à un Professeur ? 20 points vous seront enlevé pour vous le rappeler !

Les regards suppliants d'Hermione, Parvati Patil et Dean Thomas, les seuls Gryffondor ayant poursuivit cette matière avec lui, le dissuadèrent de rétorquer quoi que ce soit pour sauvegarder leurs points. Il se contenta de lancer un regard haineux à son professeur, avec le secret espoir, sans doute, que cela ait le même effet que sur sa tante Marge, 3 ans plus tôt…

* * *

- Alors ? Comment va ce cher Rogue ? Il a eu son quota de points pour la matinée? Demanda Ron d'un ton badin, déjà attablé en salle de Métamorphose. 

- 40, la pêche a été bonne. Grommela Harry en jetant son sac à côté de ce dernier.

- C'est tout ? Il était pas en forme ce matin !

- C'est parce que t'étais pas là pour apporter ta contribution ! Rétorqua-t-il railleusement.

- Chht… Le Professeur McGo… Chuchota Hermione

- Estime-toi heureux qu'il n'en ait pas profité pour vider la moitié du sablier ! Il a du frôler la crise cardiaque en apprenant que tu as eu tes Buses dans sa matière ! L'interrompit Ron en pouffant de rire.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait un cœur pour ça ! Conclue Harry amèrement.

- Potter, Weasley ! Je suis navrée d'interrompre votre conversation, mais si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais pouvoir commencer mon cours. Leur demanda d'une voix sèche une longue silhouette au visage sévère relevé d'un chignon serré.

Ils entendirent vaguement Hermione leur murmurer « C'est ce que je voulais vous dire » et acquiescèrent en hochant la tête honteusement, pareil aux enfants de première année qu'ils avaient été face à l'imposante directrice de Gryffondor.

- Je vous remercie. Comme je vous le disais, j'attends de vous durant ces deux prochaines années de la rigueur, de la discipline, et avant tout que vous fassiez preuve d'une grande maturité. L'étude de la Métamorphose en second cycle s'oriente vers ses aspects les plus délicats et, je ne vous le cache pas, les plus risqués. Il n'est pas impossible qu'à vos débuts vous rendiez des visites fréquentes à Mme Pomfresh…

Parmi les élèves effarés, une main se dressa vivement pour réclamer la parole.

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- Mais Professeur, les métamorphoses humaines ne sont-elles pas au programme de dernière année seulement ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage adouci du Professeur, apparemment satisfait de son sens aigue de la déduction.

- En effet, Miss Granger, j'allais y venir. Comme l'a deviné votre camarade, il a été décidé par une réforme nouvelle de consacrer non pas une, mais deux années à l'apprentissage de la métamorphose humaine, en raison de sa complexité, mais également d'évènements récents que je ne vous apprendrai pas.

Une rumeur de murmures stupéfaits s'éleva dans la classe. Contrairement à son habitude, l'enseignante attendit qu'elle se disperse pour reprendre la parole.

- Je vous considère comme des adultes désormais, aussi je vous m'adresserai à vous comme tels. En dépit de la polémique suscité par le Ministère il y a de cela un an, nous savons tous aujourd'hui où se trouve la vérité. Et il n'est ni de mon devoir, ni de ma volonté de vous la dissimuler. Oui, il y a danger. Oui, vous êtes concernés, et nous agissons en conséquence, du moins en ce qui est en notre pouvoir, à savoir votre éducation. Sachez que ce que vous apprendrez désormais ne sera plus de simples formalités en vue de l'obtention d'un diplôme, mais des armes que vous serez peut-être amenés à utiliser plus tôt que vous ne l'espériez…

Contrairement au Maître de Potion, le Professeur McGonagall obtint durant toute la durée de son discours l'attention soutenue d'une vingtaine d'élèves semblant fascinés. Ponctuant son propos avec des mots tels que courage, union, victoire, elle paraissait pour la première fois face à ses élèves avec un charisme digne d'un véritable chef de guerre. C'était du moins ce que pensait Harry, se félicitant de savoir une femme d'une telle carrure dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Néanmoins, son enthousiasme baissa d'un cran à l'annonce de la première leçon qui se voulait être un démarrage en douceur, puisqu'elle consistait à changer la couleur de ses ongles en fonction de la modulation de la formule Tingerenta. A l'exception de la population étudiante féminine, estimant ce sort d'une grande praticité esthétique, un bon nombre d'élèves n'y trouvèrent qu'un intérêt très relatif, et plus particulièrement un certain Ron qui s'en plaint ouvertement, ne parvenant à d'autre résultat qu'une teinte verdâtre peu attirante.

- Cela serait plus simple si vous y mettiez de la bonne volonté Monsieur Weasley. A moins de m'avoir dissimulé durant cinq années que vous étiez métamorphomage, je doute que vous ne deveniez animagus pour notre premier cours. Contentez vous d'assimiler les bases pour l'heure ! Tingerenta unguis rubens !

A ces mots, la Professeur tinta les ongles du jeune homme d'un rouge assorti à sa chevelure, un effet qu'il exécra encore plus que ses essaies infructueux.

* * *

- Tu t'essaies à la tendance automne hiver Ron ? Pouffa Ginny en observant le résultat du double cours de métamorphose. 

- Moi je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien. Ajouta distraitement Luna en regardant tout à fait à l'opposé.

En effet, au bout d'une heure et demi de pratique, Ron n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser de la couleur que lui avait attribué McGonagall, Harry tentait de dissimuler de son mieux ses ongles d'un bleu maladif, tandis qu'Hermione admirait son rose irisé qui lui convenait parfaitement.

- Au lieu de vous lamenter, pensez plutôt à ce pauvre Neville ! Personne n'a encore compris comment il s'y était pris pour faire des motifs à rayures ! Leur rappela Hermione, bien qu'elle-même ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir.

- Au moins les effets ne sont pas durables, on devrait retrouver une couleur normale dans la journée. Se rassura Harry, quoique la jeune fille accueille la nouvelle avec une certaine déception.

- Alors, comment se sont passées vos premières heures de cours ? Demanda Ron aux deux cinquième année pour changer de sujet.

- On a appris à se servir d'un Aspic-rateur ! Déclara Ginny ravie en remplissant l'assiette qu'Harry lui tendait.

- C'était pas un aspirateur ? Je me souviens que ma mère en faisait la collection quand j'étais petite. Songea à voix haute Luna en observant les modèles réduits distribués par le Professeur Bicycle.

- Ta mère était moldue ? Questionna Harry, surpris.

- Non. Rétorqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Hermione pouffa de rire alors que le jeune homme observait la Serdaigle d'un air dubitatif, avant de conclure à une originalité congénitale.

- Ca a l'air pratique, j'aimerai bien en offrir un à Maman pour Noël. Mais ça doit être un objet très rare vu sa complexité. Soupira Ginny d'un air abattu.

- Oh, non, tu en trouves même dans les supermarchés ! La rassura Harry en dissimulant son amusement.

- Un super marché ? Ca a l'air génial ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, un évènement annuel ? Demanda-t-elle passionnée.

- Euh non c'est… euh… Je te montrerai aux vacances de Noël, promis. Conclue-t-il, songeant que l'heure du déjeuner ne suffirait pas pour expliquer ce qu'était une chaîne de grande distribution.

La jeune rouquine accueillit avec joie cette « invitation », et l'en aurait sûrement remercié si une Gryffondor de dernière année ne s'était pas brusquement précipitée sur elle, lui plantant un formulaire de 3 pages dans les mains

- Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est Katie ? Demanda-t-elle interloquée en se retournant vers la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Mais les horaires des essais bien sur ! Déclara-t-elle rayonnante. Mme Bibine me les a donnés lorsque je suis allée réserver le terrain pour Samedi. Tu veux toujours postuler comme poursuiveuse non ?

- Oui mais…

- Non ne me remercie pas ! Tu passes à huit heures, et je compte sur tous les membres de l'équipe pour être présent lors des auditions, n'est-ce pas vous deux ? Rappela-t-elle en lançant à Harry et Ron un regard menaçant. Interdiction de vous faire coller dès la première semaine, c'est compris ?

- On va essayer… Marmonnèrent-ils.

- J'ai rien entendu !

- A vos ordres mon commandant ! Clamèrent-ils dans un salut militaire.

- Je préfère ça. Affirma-t-elle en riant. Ah, au fait, vous avez déjà eu le Professeur Raynes aujourd'hui ?

- Non on l'a en première heure cet après-midi. Répondit Ron en parcourant son emploi du temps. Pourquoi, elle est comment ?

La jeune fille se contenta d'un sourire éloquent pour toute réponse avant de rejoindre les bancs de dernière année après un dernier signe de main.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Harry découvrit avec une certaine fierté que l'ensemble des élèves qu'il avait eu en cours particulier, avaient obtenue leurs buses de DFCM avec brio, et se trouvaient tous aux rendez-vous à 14h devant la salle de classe. 

- La note minimale exigée n'était pas Effort Exceptionnelle ? Comment se fait qu'il y ait autant de monde dans ce cours ? S'étonna Ron en les comptant.

- Je pense qu'Harry n'y est pas étranger. Sourit Hermione, satisfaite du succès de son initiative.

- Je crois surtout que la démission d'Ombrage en a motivé plus d'un. Contesta-t-il avec modestie, s'empourprant légèrement.

- Malheureusement, certains Serpentards sont aussi concernés. Grogna Ron en lançant un regard oblique vers Malefoy, en grande conversation avec son alter ego féminin qui émettait des gloussements exaspérants à chacun de ses commentaires.

Il était vrai cependant que la bannière vert-argent était en minorité numérique, ne comptant que ses deux préfets et un troisième élève qui semblait les écouter d'une oreille distraite. Ce garçon en retrait s'appelait Théodore Nott, et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais échangé le moindre mot avec ce dernier… Un étudiant studieux sans doute mais des plus taciturnes, il était rare de le voir accompagné.

- Elle est en retard. Remarqua Hermione en regardant sa montre. La porte est toujours fermée ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tendit la main vers la poigné cuivrée pour le vérifier. Cependant, à l'instant où ses doigts l'effleurèrent, un cliquetis sourd se fit entendre, alors que la porte de bois massif s'entrebâillait dans un grincement long… Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille la poussa complètement, invitant le reste des élèves à la suivre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci était entièrement vacante, chaque pupitre avait été repoussé contre un mur dans un alignement ordonné, donnant à la vaste pièce une impression de vide assez pesante. Seuls les échos de pas incertains venaient rompre ce silence inhabituel.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Hermione en fixant les marches menant au bureau du Professeur.

- Oui, la prof n'est pas là, quel sens de l'observation Granger ! Railla Malefoy.

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Il y a…

- Hé ! Vous entendez ? L'interrompit Lavande Brown.

Chacun tendit l'oreille, certain cessèrent même de respirer. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, il étaient tous partagés par une même appréhension : en provenance du bureau entrouvert, qu'Harry connaissait suffisamment pour y avoir passé d'innombrables retenues avec Dolores Ombrage, un bruit sourd, rythmé, était perceptible, comme des pas traînants. Mais les vibrations qu'ils émettaient étaient bien trop fortes et singulières pour être ceux d'une démarche humaine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura Finningan en reculant d'un pas.

- Chhhtt !

- Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait aller voir ? Demanda Neville, bien que son visage crispé affirmait qu'il posait cette question à contre coeur.

- Professeur Raynes ? Interpella finalement Hermione, agacée, avançant d'un air décidé vers la source du bruit, malgré les tentatives de Ron pour la retenir.

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'insister, elle s'arrêta nette au bout du quatrième pas. A son appel un cri déchirant lui répondit, a mi chemin entre le glapissement d'aigle et le sifflement du boa… Ils n'eurent le temps d'inspirer de nouveau, que la porte qu'ils fixaient intensément jusque là vola en éclats, sous un choc d'une violence prodigieuse. Ce qu'ils aperçurent alors devait être l'une des créatures les plus effroyables mais aussi fascinantes qui leur été donnait de voir jusqu'ici.

Ses deux longues pattes grêles, semblables en tous points à celle d'un rapace (si on omettait le fait qu'elles fassent aux environs d'un mètre cinquante), maintenait un corps reptilien avec une grâce impérieuse, alors que ses longues ailes grises cendrées étaient repliées sur son corps dans une attitude protectrice presque désarmante. Ses yeux dilatés parcouraient avec une rapidité exceptionnelle chaque visage se présentant à eux, mais la lueur s'y reflétant à cet instant s'apparentait davantage à la peur qu'à l'agressivité. Mais cette panique était celle de l'animal se sentant vulnérable, dont la meilleure défense reste une attaque sans prélude.

- Que… Qu'est… Que… Furent les seuls mots que parvint à balbutier Draco Malefoy, les traits habituellement si fins déformés par la terreur.

- Un…Occamy. Parvint à articuler Hermione en déglutissant avec peine.

- Un Occa quoi ? Répéta Ron affichant une grimace paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici !

- Je… j'en sais rien… C'est une créature qui ne se trouve qu'en Extrême-Orient et…

- Attention ! S'exclama Harry en l'obligeant reculer. _Stupefix !_

En effet, la créature hybride, semblant peut soucieuse de connaître son origine ou l'étymologie de son nom, n'eut pas la patience d'attendre la fin de cette leçon pour s'élancer ailes déployées vers le groupe d'élèves effarés. Cependant, la lumière écarlate du sortilège n'eut pas l'effet escompté, ne semblant que la déséquilibrer légèrement durant un quart de seconde, mais suffisant néanmoins pour décupler sa fureur !

- Et tu connais ses caractéristiques ? Demanda inutilement Harry, connaissant déjà pertinemment la réponse.

- Une résistance particulièrement élevée aux sortilèges.

- Evidemment… Soupira-t-il tout en conservant sa baguette pointée vers l'animal en furie, capable de le charger à tout instant.

- Il faut se méfier de ses plumes également elles sont…

- Aussi tranchantes que ses crocs je suppose. Compléta-t-il en constatant la large entaille pourpre sur son bras, résultant d'un contact pourtant minime avec le plumage cendré de l'animal, durant sa première tentative.

L'animal en question émit un sifflement agacé : une cible alerte n'était plus d'aucun intérêt, aussi fit-il soudain volte-face pour estimer de toute sa hauteur une Hannah Habbot pétrifiée.

- _Protego !_

Avait hurlé son voisin alarmé. Si imparfaite l'incantation de Londubat fut-elle, le bouclier qui en résultant n'en sembla pas moins solide. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…  
Il eu néanmoins moins de chance à la quatrième, mais il était désormais du ressort de la jeune Poufsouffle de prendre sa défense d'elle-même.

- _Impedimenta !_

Ce maléfice d'entrave n'aurait certainement qu'effleurer l'Occamy si les voix des jumelles Patil ne s'étaient pas ajouter à la sienne dans l'espoir de repousser la créature : certes l'effet fut moins violent qu'au naturel, mais elles purent déjà se féliciter de l'avoir fait reculer de quelques mètres rassurants.

- En ayant recours à l'Incendio on pourrait peut-être… Commença Ron, profitant de ces quelques secondes de répit pour faire le point.

- Mettre le feu à l'école Weasley ? Quelle idée brillante idée ! Lui concéda Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique.

- Et je suppose que tu en as une meilleure ? Jusque là, cette situation n'a pas l'air de vraiment te déranger.

- Non, en effet, car qui d'autre que l'autre attardé de garde chasse aurait pu apporté une créature pareille dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

- Et tu espères sans doute que l'un d'entre nous soit blessé pour qu'il en paye les conséquences ? C'est pitoyable ! Rétorqua Harry avec animosité en le toisant du regard.

Ces ennemis d'enfances n'eurent cependant pas le 'loisir' de retourner leur baguette l'un contre l'autre, le ramage rauque de l'animal, désormais hors de lui, leur rappelant qu'il restait leur priorité. Dans une confusion qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le dressage des quatre dragons lors du Tournoi des 4 sorciers, les adolescents tentèrent à nouveau de maîtriser la créature en distribuant aléatoirement les maléfices de stupéfixion et d'entrave dans un ensemble assez confus. La créature ne se laisserait cependant pas piéger deux fois, échappant aux éclairs pourpres et ambrés en prenant son envol qui, si maladroit soit-il – en raison de l'étroitesse de la salle comparée à l'envergure de l'animal– n'en était pas moins dangereux à en croire sa position de chasse empruntée au meilleur des prédateurs. Tournoyant tel un charognard au dessus d'élèves accroupis ou paralysés au Garde à Vous, l'Occamy sembla finalement considérer Susan Bones comme une proie de choix, la saisissant sans ménagement entre ses serres puissantes pour l'emmener dans son manège aérien…

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi critique, cette situation aurait pu s'avérer comique : l'attitude de l'oiseau reptilien était pour le moins inhabituelle et curieuse, semblant vouloir pincer de ses crocs la cravate de la jeune fille tout en évitent de s'approcher d'elle.

- Ehhhhhh ! FaaaaAAAAAAAiiiittteSSSS QuuuueeLLLqqqquuuueee ChhhoooooOsseee ! Hurla désespérément la jeune fille, semblant plus sujette au mal de cœur pourtant qu'à la frayeur

- On veut bien mais quoi ? Répondirent-ils niaisement.

- Ce que vous VooooUUUleeezz ! Ca m'esssstt égaaAAl pOOoorvuuU que je desceEEEEnnndee !

La prenant au mot, et ne sachant surtout pas quoi faire d'autre, Harry se posta au centre de la pièce, pour éviter le risque de toucher qui que se soit d'autre. Il s'agissait juste d'essayer de déstabiliser l'animal, ne serait-ce que pour quelques seconde : la chute risquait d'être douloureuse, désolé Susan.

- _Stupefix, Recurvite, Lashlabask, Petrificus Totalus, Incarcerem…_

Les élèves l'observaient interloqués, se demandant bien où il venait en venir, le déluge de sortilèges ne faisant qu'accroître l'agacement du volatile sans l'entraver le moins du monde. Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait d'autres ressources à proposer pour l'instant alors autant y aller de bon cœur.

- _Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Reducto, Rictrusempra, Waddiwasi_ et… Bon sang, tu vas finir par la lâcher oui !

A son plus grand étonnement, cette dernière réclamation seule parvint à retenir l'attention de l'animal. Celui-ci stabilisa son vol à moindre altitude, fixant désormais le jeune homme avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'incompréhension, sa tête inclinée de côté. Partageant lui-même ce sentiment, il détourna son visage vers le rassemblement des étudiants, devenus étrangement silencieux.

Au bout d'une minute interminable, meublée d'un mutisme et d'une inaction préoccupante, ce fut sous le regard ahuri du survivant que la créature consenti à accéder à sa dernière requête, avec peu de délicatesse il est vrai, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention d'Hermione qui intercepta la chute de la jeune fille à l'aide d'un sort d'amortissement que le jeune homme ignorait. Après s'être enquit de la santé de la Poufsouffle étourdie, elle retourna vers Harry un regard emprunt d'un certain mal aise, à l'exemple du groupe d'étudiants qui l'entourait, agité d'une vague de murmures.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

- Où ssssont-ils ? Demanda une voix sonore et sifflante.

Dans un sursaut, un Harry stupéfait fit à nouveau face au volatile gigantesque, qui d'un mouvement complexe s'était posé à moins d'un mètre de ce dernier et le dévisageait avec curiosité.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter sss'il te plait. Poursuivit cette même voix.

- Euh… Vous, c'est vous qui… Balbutia Harry incertain, en oubliant de se sentir idiot en s'adressant à une créature hybride.

Mais après tout, c'était logique : en dépit du croisement des espèces, l'apparence dominante de l'Occamy était reptilienne, et à en croire l'embarras de son public abasourdi, il avait abandonné inconsciemment le dialecte humain pour s'adresser à lui.

- Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps ! Tempêta l'animal en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Harry, recule ! Cria Ron, en s'apprêtant à le ramener vers lui. Le fourchelang ne te…

- Attends ! Ne t'approche pas… L'interrompit-il dans ce qu'il espérait être de l'anglais.

Apparemment oui à en croire son visage décontenancé. Une expression que l'instant qui suivit accentua, alors que des applaudissements raisonnèrent soudainement à travers de la pièce.

- Pas mal, pas mal du tout même…

Harry connaissait cette voix, et le regard qu'il porta au seuil de la porte lui en apporta la confirmation : à l'embrasure se tenait le Professeur Raynes, l'observant avec un mélange d'amusement et d'intérêt.

- Professeur, depuis quand êtes-vous arrivée ? S'étonna Hermione, jurant ne pas l'avoir aperçue à cet endroit quelques minutes auparavant.

- Mais je suis là depuis le début ! Répondit-elle d'une voix énonçant l'évidence.

- Hein ? Mais… pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenue ? Poursuivit la jeune fille, confondue.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Vous vous en sortiez plutôt bien je dois dire !

- Les Occamy sont reconnus pour leur agressivité, celui-ci aurait pu nous blesser, ou pire ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Une superstition sans aucun fondement je dois dire, tout comme celles qui accablent les sombrals ou les loups-garous. Répondit-t-elle d'un ton badin en s'approchant de Susan Bones. Votre médaille est ravissante Miss ?

- Bones, Susan. Répondit-elle sans réellement comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- A l'instar de certaines espèces ovipares, telles que les pies, l'Occamy est attiré par les métaux brillants et plus particulièrement l'argent et l'aluminium. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant à l'ensemble de la classe le pendentif en question. C'est en raison de l'attitude surprotectrice de ces créatures envers leur progéniture, fortement recherchée par les braconniers.

Puis s'avançant vers la créature méfiante, n'ayant pas bougée d'un pouce, (de même que son « interlocuteur », incertain de l'attitude à adopter pour garder l'animal sous contrôle), le Professeur tendit vers elle ses deux mains, comme en guise d'offrande.

- _Profferate !_

Ce sortilège d'apparition découvrit alors entre ses mains un œuf d'un éclat superbe, dont on supposait la coquille faite d'argent massif.

- C'est bien ce que tu cherches, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Raynes en esquissant un sourire.

La créature secoua son plumage pour l'ébouriffer davantage, une façon comme une autre de dire merci, avant de saisir avec une délicatesse touchante l'œuf d'une taille ridiculement petite en comparaison de celle de sa mère.

- Cet Occamy est une jeune maman, qui à en juger par cet oeuf, en est à sa première portée. Poursuivit le Professeur en lissant le plumage de la créature du revers de la main. En réalité, en dépit de ce qu'en dit croyance populaire, si la sécurité de leurs petits n'est pas impliquée, l'Occamy est un animal paisible.

Puis elle ajouta en se retournant vers l'ensemble des élèves.

- Mais j'ai eu la désobligeance de lui dérober son premier enfant pour la rendre de mauvaise humeur, histoire de voir comment vous vous débrouilliez avec une créature de niveau 4.

- On a même pas réussi à le toucher. Maugréa Seamus Finningan, déçu.

- Peut-être, et j'avoue que ça aurait été un prodige si vous y étiez parvenu. Néanmoins vous avez tenté de travailler en équipe pour parvenir à des résultats, et là, ça devient intéressant. A moins d'avoir recours à un sortilège interdit, il est impensable de pouvoir maîtriser seul un animal de cette envergure ayant autant de répondant face aux incantations.

Sortant son registre, elle le parcouru rapidement avant de s'arrêter sur un nom en particulier.

- Neville Londubat?

- Présent. Répondit timidement une voix à peine perceptible.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Lui accorda-t-elle d'un visage encourageant. Pourriez-vous me donner un chiffre entre 1 et 10 ?

Un frisson parcouru l'ensemble des élèves : ils détestaient cette phrase pour avoir tous été, un jour où l'autre, victime d'une interrogation orale lorsque la réponse correspondait à leur position dans la liste.

- Euh…Je…3. Choisit-il sans certitude, sentant les regards anxieux braqués sur lui.

- C'est tout ? Vous êtes sur ? Insista-t-elle, apparemment contrariée.

- Euh, non… 7 ! Répliqua-t-il vivement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un questionnaire à choix multiples. Je préfère 7.

- Oui, moi aussi. Conclue-t-elle d'un ton satisfait. A la demande de Neville, j'accorde donc 7 points à chaque initiative, et 7 supplémentaires à Hermione – je ne me trompe pas ? – pour avoir identifier l'animal aussi rapidement. Savoir à qui l'on a affaire est une règle d'or avant de se lancer dans une confrontation.

A cette annonce, la concernée se dérida et les élèves ravis se congratulèrent entre eux, et plus particulièrement Neville, décomptant le nombre de points qu'ils avaient pu faire gagner à leur maison, alors que la créature adoucie allait trouver un coin convenable pour couver son trésor, attendant d'être raccompagnée chez elle – A la grande déception d'Hagrid sans doute songea Harry.

- Au vu du temps qu'il nous reste, je propose qu'on le consacre aux présentations, histoire d'être parfaitement désordonnée pour ce premier cours ! Déclara-t-elle avec un ton d'excuse. _Ordinare !_

Dans un ordre strict, les pupitres accolés aux murs reprirent leur place en rangs au centre de la pièce, invitant chaque élève à s'attabler au bureau le plus proche.

- Avant toutes choses, commença Raynes une fois que tout le monde eut pris place, puisque les circonstances l'exigent…

Elle toussa légèrement pour poursuivre d'un ton plus grave.

- Je me dois de vous rappeler que l'apprentissage de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal sera sans conteste la matière la plus risquée que vous suivrez durant votre second cycle, ce qui explique la moyenne élevée exigée pour pouvoir la poursuivre. Il ne s'agit plus désormais de dérouter des Pitiponks ou de repousser un Strangulot. Ceux qui se sont effrayés à la vu d'un Occamy doivent bien comprendre qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un hors-d'œuvre que vous devrez parfaitement maîtriser d'ici le mois de Juin. L'utilisation des sortilèges antiques ou interdits ne sera plus une simple démonstration, mais bel et bien des attaques auquel il faudra rapidement savoir me répondre. Si vous redoutez le nombre de doloris que vous recevrez avant de réussir à en contrecarrer un, je crains que cette matière ne vous convienne plus à partir de cette année…

Elle n'ajouta rien pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent : ceci était une invitation tacite pour les élèves concernés à pousser la porte sans honte. Cependant, malgré certaines amorces de départs, quelques hésitations, et beaucoup de visages inquiets, chacun demeura assis à sa place avec plus ou moins de conviction. Hermione, Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard entendu, partagés entre l'excitation et l'appréhension.

- Eh bien, maintenant que les formalités sont remplies…

Continua le Professeur en s'asseyant sur son propre bureau.

- Navrée pour le cynisme, je l'ai empruntée à un confrère pour l'après-midi… Conclue-t-elle, rompant son timbre sévère d'un sourire chaleureux. Mais je suis ravie d'avoir été si peu convaincante !

Bien qu'elle n'ait nommé personne, l'identité du confrère en question ne fit aucun doute …

- Ceci étant fait, vous avez des questions ?

A son grand étonnement, la quasi-totalité de la classe leva la main comme un seul homme avec une détermination digne d'une trentaine d'Hermione Granger !

- Tant que ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Alors, Monsieur… ? Commença-t-elle en désignant un Serdaigle du deuxième rang.

- Bott, Terry. Répondit le concerné. Est-ce que c'est votre première année d'enseignement ?

- Dans un sens… Commença-t-elle sans pouvoir finir, alors que d'autres élèves reprirent dans la même lancé.

- Quel age avez-vous ? (Hannah Abbot)

- Vous étiez dans quelle maison lorsque que vous étudiez ici ? (Ernie MacMillan)

- Vous êtes mariée ? (Parvati Patil)

- Vous aimez les chiens ? (Padma Patil)

- Est-ce que vous…

- Attendez une seconde ! Interrompit-elle déconcertée. Je vais reformuler ma question autrement : Est-ce que quelqu'un à une question concernant CE cours ?

A cette demande, les mains se baissèrent avec la même promptitude qu'elles s'étaient levées, à l'exception d'une seule dont la propriétaire ne faisait aucun doute.

- Hermione ?

- J'ai remarqué que vous ne nous aviez donné aucun manuel à acheter pour votre matière. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur au moment de l'envoie des lettres de Poudlard ?

- Non, vous avez raison. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité à vrai dire, car il n'y a aucune théorie dans la DFCM, tout est basé sur la spontanéité : la combinaison de sorts que vous utiliserez lors d'un combat ne dépendra que de vous et du contexte, aucune n'est meilleure qu'une autre.

Ron se retourna vers Harry en lui adressant un sourire assez éloquent. Même si l'expérience lui avait appris à se méfier des professeurs s'étant succédés à ce poste, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de partager son enthousiasme : il n'y avait aucune commune mesure avec la méthode Ombrage, ce qui en soit constituait déjà un attrait non négligeable.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous ne suivrez pas le programme officiel ? Reprit Hermione, imperturbable, apparemment bien décidée à soumettre chaque nouveau professeur à son interrogatoire pour voir s'il rentrait dans ses critères.

- Si j'en crois la missive envoyée par le Ministère à ce sujet, l'objet d'étude de votre sixième année est la lecture suivie de « Défense et protection valent mieux qu'offense et qu'outrage » par Jade Lassource. Tout un programme n'est-ce pas ? Expliqua Raynes en sortant de son attaché-case un des exemplaires envoyés par l'administration.

A en croire son état impeccable, sa lecture n'avait pas du dépasser la page du sommaire.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce livre est aussi fondamental que « Moi, le Magicien» par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Sous les regards éberlués de la classe, elle illustra son propos en le jetant nonchalamment, quoique avec une adresse notable, dans la poubelle la plus proche, faisant sursauter par la même occasion l'Occamy jusque là endormi, qui émit un sifflement agacé par ce réveil brutal.

- N'en déplaise aux inspecteurs. Poursuivit-elle en ignorant les têtes ahuries. Mais peu importe, si je termine l'année sans être licenciée, internée ou tuée je pourrais prétendre à un paragraphe dans l'histoire de Poudlard pour records de longévité à ce poste !

Elle disait cela avec une telle désinvolture que les élèves se demandèrent s'ils devaient en rire ou le déplorer, complètement déstabilisés son attitude peu conventionnelle.

- Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, reprit-elle en revenant dans le vif du sujet, vous avez pris une avance confortable concernant la protection contre les créatures maléfiques et les contre sorts durant ces trois dernières années.

- Mouais, c'était plutôt l'atelier lecture silencieuse niveau élémentaire l'année dernière. Marmonna Ron en se remémorant l'œuvre de Wilbert Eskivdur dont il ne revoyait que vaguement la couverture.

- Ce fut sans compter sur un professeur intermittent… Répondit simplement Raynes d'un ton espiègle, ayant apparemment perçut la remarque.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais le bref coup d'œil qu'elle offrit à Harry en disait long...  
C'était la première fois, depuis le début de ce cours, que le regard de Raynes croisait le sien, mais aussi furtive cette rencontre fut-elle, il ne put s'empêcher d'être frappé une nouvelle fois par la familiarité qu'elle lui inspirait. Cette impression le perturbait sans qu'il sache pourquoi : l'avait-il déjà rencontré lors d'une des réunions de l'Ordre sans en avoir gardé le souvenir ?

Pressentant la trentaine de visages intrigués qui s'étaient retournés vers lui à ce commentaire, Harry fut brusquement passionné par les vestiges d'un ancien gribouillage sur sa table, dont le sens, sans doute profond, ne pouvait être comprit que par lui…  
Comme pour lui venir en aide, c'est cet instant que choisit la cloche pour retentir, incitant certains élèves à regarder leurs montres, surpris que deux heures se soient si rapidement écoulées…

* * *

- Quel est votre verdict ? Interrogea Ron, alors que le portrait de la Grosse Dame basculait pour les laisser pénétrer dans leur Salle Commune. 

- J'attendrai de voir ce qu'elle sait véritablement faire avant d'émettre un jugement. Répliqua Hermione d'un ton buté. Un Occamy, non mais vraiment ! On devrait la marier à Hagrid !

La pièce circulaire était quasiment vide, certains élèves n'ayant pas encore terminé leur journée, où profitant des dernières heures de soleil pour une sortie dans le parc. A leur arrivée, Pattenrond se leva paresseusement, étirant son corps élastique avant de venir se frotter affectueusement contre les chevilles de sa maîtresse.

- Ce que tu peux être obstinée quand tu t'y mets ! Soupira Ron en s'écroulant littéralement sur le pouf le plus proche.

- Non, méfiante, et à raison je te signale ! Riposta la jeune fille en s'asseyant à son tour avec plus de légèreté, Pattenrond sautant sur ses genoux pour s'y blottir en ronronnant.

- Au moins, on connaît sa position par rapport au Ministère, ça lui fait déjà un bon point…

- Peut-être, mais connaissant les relations actuelles entre le Ministère et Poudlard, la subtilité me semble plus à propos qu'une opposition aussi directe ! La plupart des élèves ont des parents dans l'administration, si ces propos venaient à leurs oreilles, ils mettraient Dumbledore dans une situation encore plus délicate qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- Et je pense que c'est le cadet de ses soucis si tu veux mon avis. Compléta Ron indifféremment. Il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête concernant ses méthodes pédagogiques. Le choix de Lupin ou de Maugrey n'a jamais été très bien digéré par le Ministère, et je crois au contraire qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en nommant Raynes à ce poste.

- Je ne remets pas en cause les décisions du directeur, mais tu reconnaîtras qu'engager un Mangemort pour notre quatrième année n'a pas été sa plus brillante idée !

- On ne peut pas nier qu'on a énormément progressé avec lui n'empêche ! Rétorqua Ron avec ingénuité pour l'agacer davantage.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle, l'effet escompté opérant indéniablement.

- Et toi de te chercher des excuses pour expliquer que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Répondit-il d'un ton narquois. Le fait que ce soit une fille qui pourrait être ta grande sœur ne te revient décidément pas 'Mione !

- Ca n'a absolument rien à voir ! Protesta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Le garçon roux se contenta de hausser les épaules en effaçant un début de sourire, puis se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui était resté étrangement silencieux durant leur démêlé – fatigué sans doute de jouer les arbitres ? Celui-ci leur tournait le dos ; agenouillé devant le feu crépitant, il jouait d'un air absent avec une brindille qu'une flammèche consumait lentement.

- Si Monsieur Potter a une opinion à formuler sur ce sujet, nous serions honoré qu'il nous en fasse part. Plaisanta Ron avec un ton solennel.

- Hein ? Répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

Plongé dans ses reflations concernant cet air de « déjà-vu » dérangeant, les voix de ses deux amis lui parvenaient de loin, très loin…

- Euh oui, oui… Marmonna-t-il finalement.

- Merci pour votre participation enthousiaste au débat. Soupira-t-il. Tu sais de quoi on parlait au moins ?

- Euh, de Ray je suppose, non ? Tenta-t-il avec succès, se retournant pour faire face aux deux Gryffondor.

- Ray ? Même pas 24 heures et on en est déjà aux petits noms ! Le taquina-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione roulait des yeux en soupirant.

- Hein? Euh… C'est Remus qui l'a appelée comme ça hier, ça a dut me rester… Se défendit Harry, et c'était la stricte vérité.

Un court silence suivit cette réplique, que Ron ne tarda pas à rompre d'une voix incertaine.

- Remus ? Notre Remus Lupin ?

- Non, celui d'à côté ! Bien sur notre Remus ! Quand il m'a dit que c'était un membre de l'Or… du Fizwizbizz…

- RAYNES EST UN MEMBRE DU FIZWIZBIZZ ! S'écrièrent ses deux amis d'une même voix, trop surpris pour penser à la baisser.

Puis se reprenant vite, ils adressèrent des sourires rassurants aux quelques élèves présents, ces derniers les observant d'un œil les invitant à consulter Madame Pomfresh au plus vite.

- Je pensais vous l'avoir dit ce matin. Murmura Harry sans y prêter attention.

- Tu nous as parlé de sa discussion avec Chris, mais pas de ce « petit détail » concernant Raynes. Répliqua Ron ébahi avant de se retourner vers Hermione avec un visage triomphant. Dis-moi, tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre que tu aurais omis de nous raconter ? Poursuivit Hermione en prétendant ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Il est resté assez vague à ce sujet, et j'étais moi-même trop surpris pour demander de plus amples informations à vrai dire…

- Hmm…

Hermione fixait un point quelconque face à elle, caressant machinalement le persan roux, à présent endormi. Une attitude que lui connaissait fort bien ses deux amis pour avoir été adoptée chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait intensément sur un problème - d'arithmancie y comprit.

- Ca ne devrait même pas nous surprendre, c'était évident en fait… Reprit-elle à mi-voix sans détourner son regard. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il n'a pas fait ce choix l'année dernière.

- Tu peux être plus explicite ? L'interrogea Ron en se penchant vers elle pour mieux l'entendre.

- Dumbledore aurait très bien pu demandé à un membre de vous-savez-quoi d'accepter le poste de DFCM au lieu d'attendre que le Ministère ne nous impose cette mégère de Dolores Ombrage.

- Il n'y avait peut-être aucun volontaire, où alors ils étaient trop occupés avec leurs différentes missions…

- J'en connais au moins un qui aurait pu faire un professeur digne de ce nom… Soupira Harry avec amertume.

Ses deux amis l'observèrent sans savoir quoi en redire, tentant de masquer au mieux la compassion qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui, sachant par expérience que les regards condescendants lui étaient devenus insupportables, tout autant que leurs tentatives pour le consoler. Ils s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'il faudrait longtemps à Harry pour cicatriser de toutes ses blessures, et que malheureusement ils ne pouvaient rien faire jusque là, sinon être là pour lui. La meilleure des solutions était alors soit de le laisser seul, soit de changer complètement de sujet : option pour laquelle Ron opta en sortant de son sac un parchemin légèrement froissé.

- J'ai failli oublier ! Tenta-t-il de reprendre avec le plus de naturel possible. McGonagall m'a demandé de te faire passer ça ce matin.

- Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas donné en cours de métamorphose ? Demanda Hermione, d'un ton légèrement froissé.

La véritable question était plutôt : « pourquoi te l'a-t-elle confié à toi et pas à moi ? », ce que grand rouquin saisit implicitement pour connaître la jeune fille depuis maintenant 6 ans.

- Parce que je l'ai croisé en allant en Astronomie en première heure, et qu'accessoirement, je suis préfet au même titre que vous Miss Granger !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrompit Harry pressentant une réplique indignée.

- Les horaires pour ton option je crois. Expliqua-t-il en lui donnant la message.

- Quatre heures par semaine, ils veulent ma mort eux aussi ou quoi ! S'exclama–t-il en l'examinant. 2h de plus avec Rogue, prévenez Voldemort, y a plus qu'à m'achever !

- Harry, ce n'est pas drôle ! S'insurgea Hermione alors que Ron avait soudainement perdu toutes ses couleurs…

* * *

_N/A : Et dire que je m'étais promis de terminer cette fic avant la sortie du véritable Tome 6… Et je n'en suis finalement même pas à la moitié ! (bon, il faut dire que ça faisait bien 5 mois que je l'avais délaissée par manque de motivation). Néanmoins j'espère que vous continuerez à la suivre et à l'apprécier, en dépit de sa médiocrité en comparaison de l'immense talent de la véritable Maman de Harry Potter_

_Je n'ai pas encore lu d'ailleurs son dernier bébé, car me connaissant, je vais le dévorer en deux jours et me languir de la sortie du prochain ! Quoique… malheureusement, jusque là, je n'en ai pas eu des échos très enthousiastes, et j'espère que, même s'il est normal que l'histoire devienne de plus en plus sombre, Madame Rowling ne perdra pas la fraîcheur qui a fait le charme, mais aussi le succès de ses premiers volumes…_


End file.
